EX PREGNANT
by baeclarity
Summary: Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu. ( ! ) ChanBaek. YAOI. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pintu itu terbuka pada akhirnya. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya untuk mendongak pada pria yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Tolong izinkan aku masuk." Alih-alih menjawabnya Baekhyun malah mengepalkan kedua tangan, tak peduli bagaimana pria itu kini menatapnya semakin keheranan.

"Kau hujan-hujanan?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk merasa tak perlu menjawab untuk pertanyaan yang sudah jelas apa jawabannya. Ia lalu mengintip, menunggu reaksi orang di depannya itu, tetapi Chanyeol di sana hanya bergeming dan tak terlihat seperti akan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Aku kedinginan." Baekhyun mencebik. Guyuran air hujan yang besar di luar sana masih terasa menusuk kulitnya dan Baekhyun benci dingin.

Pria bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu akhirnya menghela nafas. "Masuklah." Katanya, membuka pintu di sana lebih lebar membiarkan satu yang lain masuk lalu berbalik kembali. "Berhenti di sana! Aku baru membersihkan apartemenku."

Baekhyun menurut, ia menarik kakinya kembali dari lantai Chanyeol sedang pria itu sudah kembali masuk ke sana lebih dalam. Lelaki bermarga Byun itu berdecak tanpa suara selagi mencoba mengeringkan pakaiannya dengan melompat-lompat kecil seperti itu. Sebuah handuk tiba-tiba terlempar mengenai tubuhnya dan Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya itu dari siapa.

"Keringkan tubuhmu."

Suara berat Chanyeol masih terdengar ketus seperti biasanya, Baekhyun tidak merasa tersinggung untuk itu. Alih-alih, ia dengan cepat menggosok-gosok rambut hitamnya dengan handuk tersebut, pada wajah juga sebagian tangannya.

Chanyeol masih setia berdiri di sana melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan serupa. Kernyitan di alisnya belum juga hilang, justru semakin tajam menukik ketika bocah itu tak kunjung membuka suara padahal sudah selesai dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini?" Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol lagi yang harus memulai.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku duduk?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas sebelum membawa lelaki itu masuk lebih dalam ke apartemennya. Tanpa diperintah Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa, seperti biasanya yang selalu dilakukan bocah itu. Chanyeol sedikitnya dibuat keheranan lagi akan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Katakan." Pria Park itu melipat tangannya di dada. Namun dia bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, lagi-lagi Baekhyun bersikap lupa diri seperti itu.

"Aku ingin susu."

"Apa kau baru saja mengujiku." Chanyeol dibuat melotot untuk itu.

"Aku sangat kedinginan dan aku ingin satu gelas susu." Baekhyun merengut.

"Dan aku tak peduli." Tukas Chanyeol cepat. Berdecak ia lakukan kembali sembari menatap bocah SMA di hadapannya ini tak mengerti. "Dengar ya Byun Baekhyun. Kau bahkan bukan tamuku, kau datang tak diundang dan tak diharapkan, mengapa aku harus mengabulkan keinginanmu?"

Suara bersin Baekhyun menyahuti perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya. Anak itu menggesek hidungnya sebelum kembali bersin lebih keras. Dan Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang membuat dia pada akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk menuju dapur dan mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun.

Hati pria itu menggerutu; _sudah tahu mudah flu malah hujan-hujanan, bagus sekali_. Lalu Chanyeol kembali dengan satu gelas susu yang ia letakkan kemudian di hadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya lagi terlipat di dada sambil bersender sedang bocah itu mulai menikmati susu hangat tersebut.

Lagi Chanyeol dibuat tak mengerti. Apa anak itu sedang amnesia sampai datang kemari dan bertingkah seperti itu? Meski begitu, apapun itu, Chanyeol tak bisa menerima kehadiran Baekhyun di sini.

"Dengar. Setelah ini kau pulang ke rumahmu dan jangan menemuiku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau ingin menarik perhatianku?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun kontan merengut tak suka dikatakan seperti itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku kabur." Sambungnya dengan cengiran di wajah, seolah dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tak berbeban.

"Kau kabur?" Dan Chanyeol takkan menjadi orang yang bodoh mau saja percaya ucapan lelaki itu. "Kau itu sedang melucu atau bagaimana." Kemudian mendengus Chanyeol lakukan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus pulang."

"Kupikir kau akan menolongku."

"Mengapa aku harus?"

"Kau mantanku."

"Ya, aku mantanmu dan itu artinya kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi."

Baekhyun merengut kesal dengan cebikan di bibirnya. "Mengapa kau jahat padaku."

"Jahat?" Suara Chanyeol keluar sedikit lebih keras dengan rahang terbuka seperti itu. Responsif yang berlebihan memang, salahkan Baekhyun yang membuatnya tak habis pikir. "Coba kau ingat apa kita masih berhubungan baik setelah putus?"

Imajiner suara jangkrik menjawab setelahnya.

Baekhyun tak ingin berbohong jika yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar faktanya. Kenyataan mereka tidak pernah lagi terlibat komunikasi semenjak status putus ada di antara mereka, itulah kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti menatapnya dengan tanda tanya seperti itu sejak kedatangannya kemari.

Baekhyun bukan tak ingat, tetapi ia sudah berusaha melupakan satu hal itu, urat malunya tak ia hiraukan ketika kaki terus membawanya ke gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Sampai di sinilah ia berada, namun lihat bagaimana pria itu membangunkan rasa malunya kembali. Baekhyun mau tak mau merutuki dirinya untuk itu.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak menganggukkan kepala di sana dengan wajah datar. "Tapi biarkan aku menginap malam ini di sini."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir pria Park itu. "Lagipula mengapa kau kabur segala."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya, benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan otak mantannya itu. Ia bergeleng kepala kecil dengan dengusan gelinya ketika jawaban Baekhyun selanjutnya nyaris membuat Chanyeol terpental dengan banyak kejutan di tubuh.

"Aku hamil, Yeol."

"..."

Dua setengah detik kiranya dibutuhkan untuk Chanyeol mengembalikan nyawanya yang baru saja terhempas.

"Kau apa?!" Lalu berakhir dengan tekanan nada bicaranya yang menggelegar di sana, namun Chanyeol tak pedulikan hal itu.

Di hadapan pria yang baru saja menginjak usia 20 itu, Baekhyun tahunya berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol. Bahu sempitnya hanya terangkat santai kemudian selembar surat ia keluarkan dari jaketnya lalu Baekhyun perlihatkan itu pada Chanyeol.

Kertas yang nyaris robek tersebut diambil Chanyeol dan pria itu membacanya tak terlewat sedikitpun. Banyak kata yang tak dipahami, tapi daripada itu Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang sangat jelas untuk dicerna.

**_Byun Baekhyun._**

**_Positif hamil._**

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol bertambah banyak sebelum dia beralih pada Baekhyun kembali. "Lalu mengapa kau datang padaku? Aku tidak merasa pernah melakukannya bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bilang itu anakmu." Timpal Baekhyun. "Aku melakukannya bersama Jinseok."

Ketidakmengertian Chanyeol lantas terjawab. Ternyata itu Jinseok, si orang yang mengaku dirinya bule dan memiliki nama keren Matthew. Baguslah, ia merasa konyol karena sudah terlampau terkejut seperti tadi.

Tentu saja, lagipula satu hal yang Chanyeol ingat Jinseok itu pacarnya Baekhyun. Lalu pertanyaannya, mengapa bocah itu sekarang ada di sini sambil memberikan kabar yang seperti itu. Jelas orang akan salah paham jika mendengarnya walau kenyataan Chanyeol tak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini sama sekali.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak datang saja pada pacarmu itu?"

"Kita sudah putus." Raut wajah Baekhyun sedikit banyak berkerut. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin Jinseok tahu soal ini, aku takut padanya."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol dibuat memutar bola mata. "Kau bilang takut padanya seolah kau lupa telah bercinta bersamanya. Lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak!" Baekhyun tahunya langsung menyalak keras membuat satu yang lainnya mengerjap terkejut. Bersamaan itu bibir Baekhyun tampak bergetar ketika dia harus memaksa kepala untuk memutar kembali suatu kejadian. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia memaksaku. Dia bahkan memberi obat tidur padaku, ketika aku bangun tahu-tahu aku sedang disetubuhi olehnya. Hiks, keparat itu!"

Kerjapan mata Chanyeol berubah lebih banyak. Di samping ia terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis, satu hal lain lagi ada membuatnya cukup melinglung di tempat.

"Jadi kau diperkosa pacarmu sendiri?" Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Chanyeol yang semula berprihatin untuk itu berubah kesal untuk suatu alasan. "Itu salahmu kenapa kau mau saja berpacaran dengannya. Sudah tahu dia siswa berandalan!" Gerutunya tak menahan diri.

Suara tangis masih diperdengarkan Baekhyun di sana. Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak di tempatnya, tapi apa boleh buat—ia masih berpikir dalam hal ini keduanya sama-sama salah.

"Tetap saja kau harus minta pertanggungjawabannya, Baek."

Perkataan itu cepat ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan banyak gelengan di kepala. "Tidak mau. Jinseok pasti akan menyuruhku untuk mengaborsikannya. Aku tidak mau."

Chanyeol berdesis, _itu sangat mengerikan jika benar terjadi_.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau hamil anaknya sekarang." Tanpa Chanyeol sadari suaranya keluar lebih lembut pada Baekhyun yang kini bergeming kebingungan. Lantas pertanyaan lain melintas kembali. "Lalu siapa saja yang tahu soal ini? Kau kabur—itu berarti kakakmu juga tak tahu soal ini?"

Kesimpulan Chanyeol benar diangguki Baekhyun sebagai jawaban. Sontak nafas Chanyeol berhembus lebih keras.

"Aku tak menyangka ini." Gumamnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau masih kelas 2 SMA dan—"

"Mengapa kau banyak tanya sekali! Kau bahkan tidak mau membantuku, Chanyeol!" Gertak Baekhyun cukup kesal. Ia lihat Chanyeol langsung mengatupkan kembali mulutnya dan Baekhyun merasa sangat malu untuk itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Yang terpenting besok kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut si mungil. "Aku ke sini karena aku tak tahu harus kemana aku pergi."

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih. "Kakaknya pasti akan menelepon kakakku."

Itu sedikit banyak menarik Chanyeol dalam rasa iba. Hembusan nafasnya kembali terdengar sebelum kemudian pria itu berdiri dan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bermalaman di apartemennya.

"Habiskan susumu."

...

Di kamarnya sendiri Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja memikirkan nasib Baekhyun yang sedang hamil saat ini. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, usia anak itu bahkan masih terlalu muda, untuk Chanyeol sendiri yang bahkan berada tiga tahun di atasnya merasa belum siap untuk punya anak. Dan mendengar Baekhyun kini sedang hamil—Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak kasihan.

Namun rasa itu sedikit bercampur baur dengan perasaan kesalnya. Sisi lainnya berkata itu adalah apa yang harus diterima Baekhyun karena sudah memilih untuk menjadi pacar **Si Berandalan Matthew**.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan anak itu? Ketika Chanyeol masih di sekolah yang sama, ia bahkan anti dengan yang namanya Matthew. Adik kelasnya yang tak ada sopan santun. Ia benar tak menyangka saat tahu Baekhyun berkencan dengan pria itu. Benarkah karena Baekhyun mencintainya?

Entahlah, Chanyeol sendiri sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi pacar lelaki itu, dia masih sering kesulitan memahami isi pikiran Baekhyun. Beberapa hal yang Chanyeol ketahui, mantannya itu adalah anak yang labil yang tak suka berpikiran panjang dalam mengambil keputusan. Mungkin karena hal itu pula Baekhyun menjadi pacar Matthew yang disesali anak itu kemudian.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya. Ia merasa terganggu dengan pikiran yang tertuju terus pada Baekhyun, tapi tahunya Chanyeol malah berakhir melihat anak itu sekarang.

Remaja Byun itu sedang tertidur di sofa, wajahnya sangat damai dengan mata sipit yang terpejam seperti itu. Chanyeol tak bisa menyangka kini di dalam perut anak itu akan terisi seorang anak pula. Dan itu karena Baekhyun yang mengaku dirinya diperkosa.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan mantannya ini akan berakhir seperti itu.

...

"Hei bangun, aku harus pergi kuliah."

Ini merupakan ketiga kalinya Chanyeol membangunkan seonggok daging yang meringkuk di sofa. Gemingan yang sama membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengguncang tubuh itu untuk terbangun.

"Mmh—sebentar lagi, Kak." Baekhyun menggeliat.

"K-Kak?!"

Lelaki Byun itu kontan terperanjat membuka mata matanya. Mata membola Chanyeol dilihatnya pertama kali, sontak saja Baekhyun merutuk. "Ugh—aku kira kau kakakku."

Baekhyun hendak menidurkan kembali tubuhnya, tapi ujaran Chanyeol seketika membuat sarafnya berdering.

"Sudahlah bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan pergi kuliah."

Ia langsung saja berdiri, menyusul Chanyeol di meja makan dengan rengutan serupa kembali. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus pergi kemana."

Chanyeol hanya melirik bocah itu sesaat. "Kita sudah berbicara mengenai ini omong-omong. Dan kau sudah setuju untuk pergi hari ini."

Baekhyun memang benar melakukannya, tapi dia memiliki satu hal yang sudah dipikirkannya semalaman. "Bagaimana jika aku tinggal di sini?"

Dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tersedak kopi paginya. "Apa?!"

Satu yang lainnya dibuat menciut untuk sentakkan itu namun Baekhyun tak akan menyerah sampai di sana. Pelototan Chanyeol takkan mempengaruhinya secepat itu. "Aku tidak hanya diam, kok. Sebagai gantinya aku yang akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah."

Chanyeol mendengus keras. Ia tak mengindahkan senyum kotak Baekhyun di sana, alih-alih segera bersiap untuk berangkat. Namun seperti yang ditebak, remaja bermarga Byun itu tak berhenti sampai di sana—terus menegosiasikan hal yang sama di belakang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari anak yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA?" Chanyeol berbalik kemudian, mengangkat kedua alisnya berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang puas dari Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mencuci baju, membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, menyapu, mengepel, me—"

"_Stop_!" Telapak tangan Chanyeol terangkat di udara lalu telunjuknya bergoyang. "Jawabanku tetap sama."

"Kau jahat!" Baekhyun merutuk dan tak menahan diri untuk perubahan nada bicaranya yang meninggi. "Apa kau tega membiarkan aku berkeliaran di Seoul sementara aku sedang hamil?!"

"Kau masih punya rumah bersama kakakmu demi Tuhan!" Dan Chanyeol benar ikut meninggikan suaranya di sana. Pelipisnya sudah berkedut saat ini. "Tolong jangan berlebihan, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus memberitahu kakakku!"

"Soojung akan mengerti. Kau hanya tidak mau mencobanya!"

"Dia tidak!" Sentak Baekhyun keras. "Kau seperti tidak tahu kakakku seperti apa."

Chanyeol mengerang, tak tahu paginya akan menjadi sangat berantakan seperti ini. Dan ia tak tahu harus bersyukur atau bagaimana ketika matanya menangkap jam sudah menunjukkan waktu delapan limabelas.

Chanyeol sudah telat limabelas menit dari biasanya. Hari ini adalah kelas Professor Han dia bisa digorok jika terlambat satu menit saja. Satu-satunya dosen yang kejam dan Chanyeol menyayangkan mengapa pak tua botak itu belum juga pensiun.

Dan ia tahu betul jika harus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya. Chanyeol tak ada pilihan.

"Dengar. Sebaiknya kau lakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan sungguh-sungguh atau kau akan—" satu telunjuknya membuat gerakan menyayat di leher. "Mati di tanganku."

Baekhyun seketika menahan pekikan sorakannya dan berganti dengan memberikan hormat pada mantan pacarnya itu.

"Siap Kak Chanyeol!" Serunya. Sedang Chanyeol melotot kembali. "Apa? Aku sudah seharusnya memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

"Terserahlah."

Setelah cetusan itu, Chanyeol segera membanting pintu apartemen dan berlari sekilat cahaya menuju _baseman_. Mengesampingkan kenyataan dia bisa gila karena hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebenarnya ada badai apa sih kemarin hingga dia harus berakhir seperti ini. Chanyeol tak habis pikir pada dirinya juga beberapa hal yang terjadi. Mantannya yang datang, lalu meminta tinggal bersama, dan lebih daripada itu—mantannya kini sedang hamil.

_Serumah dengan mantan yang hamil? Benar-benar mimpi buruk._

* * *

_To be continued.._

* * *

a/n : chapter satu nii awokwok. Aku kangen nulis genre yang begini dan aku pikir aku bakalan jatuh cinta sama ff ini .g Aku udah nulis beberapa chap, jadi tinggal nunggu kemauan readersnya aja.

Btw, aku harap judulnya udah nyambung ya :') untuk yang lagi bucinin Hyunjin StrayKids aku juga buat versi dia di wattpad, tapi sama OC.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

_"Ayo kita putus saja."_

_Tak ada sahutan apapun, hanya riuh suara siswa-siswi yang terdengar samar di dalam gedung sekolah. Satu yang lebih besar di antara mereka tampak hanya menghela nafas tenang, tak benar terkejut untuk patahan kata yang baru saja dilontarkan itu._

_Sementara satu yang lainnya menghentak kaki kesal di tempat mendapati pacarnya yang masih juga diam dan tak kunjung menanggapi. "Ish. Aku bilang ayo kita putus saja!"_

_"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh, menatap Baekhyun di depannya dengan alis terangkat satu. "Ini sudah ke yang berapa kalinya kau mengajak kita putus omong-omong. Apa kau tidak bosan?"_

_"Daripada terus seperti ini!" Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar sedikit bergetar di sela sentakkannya. Tatapan anak itu kini berubah nanar pada Chanyeol, namun yang lebih tinggi malah tak benar dapat memahami hal itu._

_"Ini bagaimana, sih?" Chanyeol bahkan terlihat frustasi saat ini._

_"Kau terus saja fokus belajar sampai lupa padaku!"_

_"Aku harus ikut _suneung_, kau tahu itu kan?" Chanyeol mendesah letih. "Aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai apalagi berpacaran sementara aku harus masuk universitas sebentar lagi."_

_"Tuh lihat kan!" Tuding Baekhyun. "Akui saja kau memang sudah tidak ingin berpacaran lagi denganku!" Nada suaranya meninggi siap untuk ledakan emosi yang lain. "Ya sudah kita lebih baik putus saja supaya kau bisa lebih fokus!"_

_"Apa kau tidak mengerti, Byun Baekhyun? Aku sudah berada di kelas akhir wajar saja jika aku lebih sibuk!" Chanyeol ikut meninggikan suaranya sebab merasa di sini ia lagi yang menjadi alasannya. _

_"Aku mengertikanmu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau mengabariku setidaknya lewat _chat_?!"_

_Chanyeol lagi terdiam. Pandangannya langsung ia buang ke arah lain untuk menetralkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya saat ini. Suasana sepi di belakang sekolah benar membuat Baekhyun bebas meledak-ledak seperti itu, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang harus beribu kali berpikir ulang untuk balas melakukan hal yang sama._

_"Ya sudah apa maumu? Jika memang kau masih menyalahkanku, aku minta maaf."_

_"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kau memang bersalah di sini!"_

_"Ya sudah apa maumu sekarang?!" Mata Chanyeol tak bisa ditahan lagi membeliak menatap Baekhyun berikut sentakkannya yang seperti itu._

_"Aku ingin kita putus!"_

_Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas kembali. "Kau yakin itu maumu?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menatapnya di sana. "Kalau begitu jangan membuat _snapgram_ yang seolah-olah kau ditinggalkan olehku. Padahal kau sendiri yang minta putus." Sindirnya yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan mata dari Baekhyun._

_"Aku tidak!" Jelas Baekhyun menyalak tak terima. "Jadi orang jangan sok tahu jika nyatanya kau tidak tahu apa-apa."_

_Chanyeol benar menahan geramannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencekik makhluk di hadapannya ini sekarang juga. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun melakukannya seperti di hari lalu ketika mereka usai putus anak itu langsung membuat berbagai _snap_ yang menyedihkan. Bahkan Chanyeol curiga itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya saja sementara teman-temannya yang lain tidak mendapatkan notifikasi apapun dari Baekhyun._

_Itu bukanlah apa-apa sebenarnya, toh mereka selalu balikan kembali usai Chanyeol meminta maaf. Jadi itulah mengapa ia tampak lebih tenang untuk seukuran pria yang baru saja diputuskan pacarnya._

_"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam lima menit ini. "Aku ada latihan tes setelah ini. Dan kau malah membuang-buang waktu belajarku di sini."_

_"Membuang-buang?" Baekhyun mencolos dan tak benar ingin menyembunyikan tatapan terlukanya di sana. Ia merasa Chanyeol sangat keterlaluan sekarang, di saat seperti ini pria itu bahkan masih memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Jelas Baekhyun marah, ia merasa sudah cukup lalu mendengus kemudian. "Baiklah. Kita putus sekarang!" Kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah._

_Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal muncul di hati Chanyeol begitu melihat pacar mungilnya meninggalkan dia di sini. Chanyeol ingin menyusul, meminta maaf dan membujuk mereka untuk baikan, namun setan kalapnya masih menguasai diri pria itu hingga ia tak peduli dan berpikir mudah untuk masalah yang satu ini. Seperti yang sudah-sudah._

_Tapi tahunya, semenjak hari itu Baekhyun dan dirinya benar-benar tak pernah terlibat lagi dalam suatu percakapan hingga hari perpisahan tiba dan Chanyeol masuk ke universitas._

_..._

Wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sedap untuk dipandang saat ini. Awan hitam memenuhi aura pria itu, langkah kakinya pun bahkan menyerupai preman pasar di sepanjang jalan. Salahkan saja mengapa hari ini berjalan begitu buruk untuk Chanyeol.

Dosen yang dicurigai memiliki dendam tersembunyi kepada Chanyeol lagi-lagi memberikan nilai ujian tengah semester pria itu dengan huruf E, padahal Chanyeol bersumpah dia sudah merasa menjawab betul semua pertanyan di sana. Tapi karena hasil yang tidak dibagikan membuat Chanyeol benar tidak bisa mengajukan protes dan berakhir memuram durja seperti ini.

"Akupun berpikir seperti itu." Sohibnya, Jongin juga bahkan menyetujui kecurigaan Chanyeol tersebut. "Aku bahkan tidak belajar sekeras kau tapi masih mendapat A- di kelasnya." Aku Jongin yang malah semakin menambahkan kekesalan temannya itu.

Chanyeol langsung mendengus keras, menghentakkan _coffee cup_ miliknya ke atas meja penuh emosi. "Aku mempertanyakan keprofesionalitasan pekerja di sini."

"Sudahlah." Jongin melerai. Pria bermarga Kim itu tak suka melihat Chanyeol yang terus menggerutu sepanjang hari lantas mengedarkan matanya yang jatuh kemudian pada seorang perempuan di depan sana.

Itu Lee Sohee, gadis cantik dari Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis yang Jongin ingat pernah dibicarakan mahasiswa karena menyukai Chanyeol. Suatu kegemparan di kampus mereka saat itu mengingat Sohee adalah sang primadona di fakultasnya sedang Chanyeol hanyalah seonggok daging yang terlampau dingin.

"Hei Chanyeol, coba lihat arah jarum jam enammu." Kata Jongin.

Pria Park itu melirik sesaat jam tangannya sebelum kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya _clueless_ karena tak mendapatkan hal yang menarik di sana lalu menatap Jongin kembali.

Pria Kim itu berdecak tanpa suara. "Ada Lee Sohee di sana. Dia itu menyukaimu, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata malas untuk itu. "Kau termakan gosip itu juga? Aku saja merasa tidak pantas untuknya."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar?"

Sejumput senyum yang diperlihatkan Jongin benar tak dimengerti Chanyeol sama sekali. Pria Park itu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama menatap Jongin tak berhenti. "Kau sedang mencoba mengatakan apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Maksudku coba saja dekati Sohee, siapa tahu kau mendapat kemajuan di kelas Professor Lee. Dia itukan anaknya."

_Oh benarkah?!_

...

Kedongkolan Chanyeol masih tak kunjung hilang rupanya. Itu seperti menemani Chanyeol di sepanjang hari bahkan ketika pria itu sudah sampai di gedung apartemennya. Chanyeol ingin segera beristirahat, tapi mengingat di dalam tempatnya kini ia menyimpan seseorang, Chanyeol berharap dia tidak akan terkena darah tinggi lagi setelah ini.

Tapi tahunya sebuah sambutan begitu Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen benar meledakkan darahnya seketika itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?!"

Mendapati keadaan dapurnya yang seperti kapal pecah di sana dengan kepulan asap warna hitam memenuhi juga wajah gosong Baekhyun yang selanjutnya ia lihat, Chanyeol tak lagi menunggu untuk sebuah sahutan. Cepat saja ia mengambil _hydrant_ yang menggantung di dekat pintunya lalu menyemprotkan benda itu pada kebakaran kecil yang sedang terjadi di sana.

Suara batuk terdengar dari Baekhyun berulang kali sampai kepulan asap itu perlahan sudah sedikit berkurang dan kini tinggal menyisahkan api kecil di lap yang terbakar. Chanyeol telah selesai di sana lantas melemparkan _hydrant_ itu setelahnya.

"Aku—" Baekhyun mendekat namun sontak dibuat mundur kembali saat sentakan Chanyeol terdengar menggelegar.

"Apa kau ingin menghancurkan dapurku HAH?!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Lalu yang sekarang ini apa?!" Chanyeol membuka tangannya lebar menunjukkan peralatan dapur yang sudah dipenuhi warna hitam.

Melihat itu Baekhyun tertunduk, ia tahu dirinya bersalah di sini. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun ingin membela dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu kain lapnya terbakar dan itu tiba-tiba membesar begitu saja."

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. Hari-harinya benar berlalu dengan kacau dan ia merasa ini sudah cukup.

"Pergi."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang pergi dari sini!"

Suara tinggi Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Lelaki itu mengerjap menemukan raut wajah Chanyeol yang dipenuhi emosi kini, Baekhyun menjadi tak berani untuk terus berdiri di sana. Lalu ia pun berbalik keluar dari dapur, benar meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah berujar dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku minta maaf."

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup menandakan Baekhyun sudah berada di luar. Tapi Chanyeol masih bergeming dan butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk pria itu kemudian bergerak membereskan kekacauan.

Ia baru menyadari di meja makan sudah siap dengan alat makan. Apa anak itu yang menyiapkannya dan tengah mencoba masak sebelum kebakaran? Chanyeol dibuat menghela nafas untuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah melupakan satu fakta jika Baekhyun dan dapur itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dijauhkan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian. Di dalam sana tahunya sudah dalam keadaan yang rapi tapi Chanyeol tidak ingat sebelumnya ia sudah membereskan tempat ini.

Seketika pria Park itu teringat akan sesuatu. Segera saja dia meninggalkan kamar untuk melihat keadaan apartemennya yang baru ia sadari dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi pula. Piring kotor di westafel sudah tercuci. Pakaian kering sudah terlipat dan siap disetrika. Begitupun baju kotornya yang sudah dijemur di balkon sana.

Apakah Baekhyun yang melakukan semua itu?

Rasanya mustahil, Chanyeol ingin mengelak tetapi mengingat kembali dulu Baekhyun selalu mencekcokki keadaan apartemennya yang berantakan, ini masuk akal saja jika anak itu yang membereskannya sekarang. Lagipula Baekhyun sudah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, bukan? Chanyeol akui jika Baekhyun pandai dalam hal pekerjaan rumah, pengecualian untuk memasak.

Sesaat Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Baekhyun seperti tadi. Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya Chanyeol lantas beranjak keluar dan melupakan niat awalnya untuk beristirahat dengan berganti menyusuli Baekhyun kini.

Tapi anak itu sudah tidak terlihat di dalam gedung apartemen. Chanyeol tak sampai berhenti di sana masih berniat untuk mencarinya di luar. Walau rasanya mengerikan membayangkan dia yang berkeliling di kota besar ini hanya untuk mencari Baekhyun, namun untungnya Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati padanya di sore ini.

Chanyeol menemukan anak itu masih berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Baekhyun sedang berdiri di stan baso ikan goreng, terlihat ingin membeli makanan itu namun tak kunjung terlihat beranjak melakukannya dan Chanyeol cukup tahu apa alasannya. Baekhyun mungkin tidak ada uang.

Cepat saja Chanyeol menyebrang jalan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Lalu mengujar tanya cepat, tak peduli responsif anak itu yang tersentak mendapatinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menanyaiku hal itu." Baekhyun berprotes tanpa ingin menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak begitu mengambil tanda tanya untuk kehadiran Chanyeol, alih-alih menunduk yang selanjutnya Baekhyun lakukan. "Aku minta maaf untuk dapurmu yang hancur. Aku hanya ingin makan."

"Ikutlah."

Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya dan menuntun dia menyebrangi jalan kembali. Baekhyun sedikit dibuat terkejut saat tahu kemana arah yang dituju mereka.

"Kau akan membawaku ke tempatmu lagi?"

"Kau tidak ada tujuan, bukan?" Chanyeol balik melempar tanya. Dan Baekhyun tahu betul itu adalah jawaban lain dari iya.

Tak ingin berakhir serupa, Baekhyun lantas mencoba menarik tangannya yang dicengkram. "Aku tidak mau. Kau terus saja memarahiku."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan dan Baekhyun juga tidak memberontak. Hingga mereka sudah memasuki _lift_, barulah Chanyeol melepas tangan bocah itu di sana.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, dan melihatmu seperti itu siapa yang tidak emosi coba." Ujar Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas kecil.

"Itu karena kaunya saja yang pemarah!" Baekhyun menimpal tak suka. Benar tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan ditendang kembali oleh Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Iya aku memang pemarah." Mengejutkan bagaimana Chanyeol tahunya mengakui hal itu. "Jadi tidak bisakah kau menuruti ucapanku saja?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku hanya ingin makan. Dan menggoreng sosis kupikir tidak terlalu sulit, salahkan kain lapnya yang tidak terlihat dan tahunya sudah terbakar begitu saja." Baekhyun merengut bersamaan itu pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol menekan beberapa angka _password _untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen lalu setelah itu ia mendudukkan Baekhyun di tempat makan sementara dirinya masuk ke dalam dapur yang masih meninggalkan jejak Baekhyun di sana.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanyanya yang segera dijawabi Baekhyun antusias.

"Terserah apa saja."

"Apa dari pagi kau belum makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan bibir mengelupas keluar seperti itu. "Aku baru ada nafsu makan sekarang."

Melihat Chanyeol yang sudah lebih baik kepadanya, Baekhyun lantastersenyum lebar menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi aku boleh tinggal di sini lagi?"

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol menoleh. "Tidak selamanya."

Itu terdengar tidak buruk juga daripada Baekhyun harus pergi mencari tempat yang belum pasti aman untuknya. Karena untuk sekarang anak itu masih belum juga terpikirkan siapapun selain Chanyeol untuk menyembunyikannya saat ini.

"Ah aku melihat di sini kamarnya ada dua!"

Seruan penuh maksud Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepala Chanyeol kembali. Benar ia temukan di sana Baekhyun bersama cengirannya selaras dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata mengerti itu. "Yang satu itu kamarnya Yoora, dia sedang pergi kemping sekarang."

Kontan saja si mungil mendesah. "Jadi aku tidur di sofa itu lagi?" Diliriknya sofa yang sebelumnya Baekhyun tiduri di ruang tengah sana. Dan Chanyeol menangkap itu berdecak keras.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersyukur?"

"Iya iya." Baekhyun berdecih pelan. Pikirnya mengapa Chanyeol jadi sensitif dengan mulut penuh nada sarkastik begitu.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol masih berkutat di dapur dan tak mendengar ocehan apapun lagi dari Baekhyun. Sepiring omelet sudah tersaji, Chanyeol segera membawanya ke meja makan namun di sana ia tahunya hanya menemukan Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata dengan kepala di atas meja.

Chanyeol ingin mencak-mencak melihatnya, jika perlu ia balikkan meja makan itu untuk membuat anak itu terbangun. Namun nyatanya tak benar Chanyeol lakukan, _tentu saja_. Alih-alih pria Park itu kini mendudukkan diri di seberang Baekhyun dan tak sadar mulai memperhatikan wajah mantan kekasihnya di sana.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelelahan, itu mungkin saja karena Baekhyun sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaan di sini dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu bersalah. Lantas ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju Baekhyun lalu menggendong anak itu dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa.

"Padahal kau belum makan sama sekali."

...

Perkataan Jongin siang tadi betul masih mengiang di kepala Chanyeol sampai saat ini. Pria bernama keluarga Park itu sedikit banyak terpengaruh dengan ponsel di tangannya kini yang ia tatapi kontak wanita bernama Lee Sohee di sana.

Haruskah Chanyeol melakukannya?

Ia sejujurnya tak benar merasa tertarik pada wanita itu tapi Chanyeol tak berbohong ia ingin sekali mata kuliah Professor Lee meningkat untuknya. Tapi dengan mendekati Sohee? Itu benar-benar cara yang pengecut Chanyeol pikir, terdengar bukan dirinya sekali.

_**Bruk.**_

Suara keras itu melonjakkan Chanyeol seketika di tempatnya. Lamunan pria itu sukses tertarik saat suara erangan terdengar menyusul setelah itu. Chanyeol lantas pergi dari balkon untuk melihat Baekhyun yang benar ia temukan di sana sebagai pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut.

Anak itu sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah mengernyit sakit.

"Kau tidak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dan menghampiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil sambil merutuk. "Aku sudah dua kali jatuh di sini."

"Lagian apa yang kau mimpikan sih." Chanyeol mendengus geli. Sofanya tidak terlalu sempit omong-omong, dan ia tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bisa sampai terjatuh bahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Deheman Baekhyun menyahut sebagai jawaban, tapi tangan lelaki itu memegang perut di sana membuat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit banyak merasa cemas.

"Kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" Tanyanya berikut tubuh yang berjongkok untuk berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Remaja Byun itu tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya mengerjap-ngerjap balas menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tiba-tiba saja ingin sekali mangga."

Ujaran itu kontan membuat satu yang lainnya memutar bola mata di sela sisipan lega menyusupi. Chanyeol mendengus lagi sebelum berdiri kembali dari posisinya.

"Yang benar saja."

"Aku serius. Aku ingin mangga, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendongak, sipitnya sedikit tergenang dengan binaran aneh di sana. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak punya." Cetusnya, tak ingin berlama-lama di sana Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera beranjak menuju kamar. "Tidurlah lagi sana."

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dalam jumlah yang banyak menanggapi pria itu. "Tidak bisa. Aku rasa aku akan mati jika tidak makan mangga sekarang juga."

"Ini sudah malam, Baekhyun."

"Mangga~" Dayuan suara Baekhyun berubah bergetar, terdengar nyaris akan menangis. Benar-benar persis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen, ditambah posisinya yang masih terduduk di atas lantai seperti itu.

Chanyeol dibuat keheranan melihat hal tersebut. Ia benar takkan mengindahkan jika saja Chanyeol tidak disadarkan akan sesuatu. Tungkainya sontak berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik memandang Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Apa sekarang kau sedang mengidam?" Chanyeol sendiri skeptis dengan ucapannya. Bahkan dia merasakan gelenyar aneh saat mulutnya mempersuakan kata sakral baginya itu.

Baekhyun di sana balas menoleh kepadanya, wajah memerah anak itu samar berkerut bingung. "Apa itu mengidam?"

Suara cikcak di dinding berganti menyahuti setelahnya. Chanyeol untuk sesaat hanya membuka mulut namun tak benar keluar suara apapun di sana.

Ini sungguh konyol, serius. Mengapa sekarang Chanyeol harus bersama dengan orang yang sedang hamil? Mereka itu sangat merepotkan, terlebih untuk Chanyeol yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehamilan Baekhyun sama sekali. Satu yang Chanyeol tahu fase mengidam adalah mimpi terburuk, karena bila tidak dikabuli anak yang akan terlahir nanti akan mengeces.

Itu menjijikkan. Dan Chanyeol tak bisa membayangkan—sebenarnya ia tak tega Baekhyun kelak mempunyai anak yang mengeces. _Tapi sungguh apa pedulimu, Chanyeol?_

"Kau sungguh ingin mangga?"

Baekhyun langsung memberikan anggukan cepat, tak lupa dengan mata anjing yang juga diperlihatkan mantannya itu. Chanyeol menemukan dirinya menghela nafas untuk itu sebelum menyambar kunci mobilnya kemudian. Ia tahu, sesuatu pasti sedang ada yang bermasalah di kepala Chanyeol hingga dia merelakan waktu malamnya hanya untuk berkeliaran mencari mangga.

"Kau harus membayar untuk ini, Baek."

"Huh? Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun sigap berdiri begitu Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu keluar. Dan selanjutnya anak itu dibuat tertegun mendapati jawaban Chanyeol.

"Mencari mangga."

Pintu lalu tertutup. Baekhyun ditinggal sendiri kini namun senyum anak itu perlahan terlihat berkembang. Di depannya masih dapat ia lihat seperti apa Chanyeol menghilang dengan ujaran seperti itu.

Benarkah Chanyeol melakukannya? Tetapi daripada itu—apakah ada orang yang berjualan mangga di tengah malam seperti ini?

Mari berdoa saja untuk Park Chanyeol, seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang.

...

_**Next Chapter**_

_"Justru dengan jawabanmu itu Kyungsoo pasti akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang pemain yang melakukannya dengan banyak orang. Apa kau mau seperti itu?!"_

_"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?!"_

_"Itu karena kau tidak berterima kasih padaku sama sekali!"_

_"Baik! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengaku-ngaku ini adalah perbuatanmu! Terima kasih karena dengan begitu Kyungsoo akan berpikir Pean adalah milikmu! Lalu setelah Pean lahir Kyungsoo akan bertanya mengapa anakku tidak memanggilmu ayah!"_

* * *

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

a/n : saia mencium bau kebucinan di sini ╰（￣▽￣）╭ ada yang bisa nebak kenapa baekhyun bisa pacaran sama matthew?


	3. Chapter 3

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

Alam sadar Chanyeol kontan tertarik sepenuhnya berkat suara ribut yang terdengar berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Pria Park itu mengerang sesaat, hendak melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang tertunda jika saja ia tak menyadari suara ribut itu adalah suara muntah dari seseorang.

Sarafnya entah bagaimana bisa langsung mencapai puncak, Chanyeol lekas beranjak dan sedikit berlari keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudian. Benar pikirnya orang itu adalah Baekhyun yang kini tengah berjongkok di depan _closet_.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, tak sadar keluar dalam nada terlampau panik seperti itu. Di sana Baekhyun tak mengindahkan, anak itu masih muntah dengan suara yang mengerikan namun Chanyeol tidak melihat ada makanan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun selain hanya cairan bening.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memanggil parau di sela itu.

Sang mantan mendekati si mungil kemudian, dapat ia lihat bagaimana sisa muntahan Baekhyun memenuhi mulut lelaki itu kini. "Cuci mulutmu, Baek." Kata Chanyeol, bersiap untuk membantu menarik Baekhyun berdiri sebelum anak itu dengan cepat melepasnya.

Dan Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi dan lagi. Jumlahnya cukup banyak dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan prihatin. Ia lekas membantu Baekhyun dengan memijit lembut tengkuk anak itu, sesekali melarikan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun untuk memberikan usapan menenangkan.

"Keluarkan semuanya, tak apa."

Setelah dirasa semua mual itu hilang, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu pening menyerang setelah itu. Dengan sisa tenaganya anak itu lalu bangkit, menuju westafel dan membersihkan air liur yang tersisa. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun mulai terisak kecil di sana. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya didera panik dan Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak kuat, Chan." Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng lemah berulang kali. "Aku tidak suka seperti ini. Aku lelah sekali. Ini seperti aku baru saja kehilangan seluruh cairan di tubuhku, hiks!" Racaunya, lagi tak peduli jika dengan tangisnya ini Baekhyun malah terlihat semakin mengerikan.

Muka bantal Baekhyun masih belum dibersihkan, kedua pipinya bahkan terlihat lebih bengkak daripada biasanya. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli. Ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Tapi tahunya di samping anak itu Chanyeol pun tak terlihat masalah dengan penampilan Baekhyun kini, alih-alih Chanyeol terus mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk kembali menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Sstt. Kau bisa Baekhyun, kau pasti bisa." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba menyenangkan anak itu. "Perlukah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

Baekhyun hanya menyahut dengan gelengan kepala sebelum kaki dia bawa menuju kursi di ruang makan. Mengabaikan sisa mual juga peningnya, Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di sana sementara Chanyeol masih setia berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Sentuhan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik namun itu tak benar dapat mengurangi perasaan lain yang mengerubungi pagi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku tidak membenci kehamilanku, aku tidak membenci Pean sama sekali."

"Pean?" Chanyeol refleks menyela dalam tanya untuk gumaman Baekhyun.

"Pean adalah nama janinku."

Di samping Chanyeol memilih mengangguk walau sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti kenapa nama janin itu Baekhyun berikan nama sejenis kacang. "Jadi ini sering terjadi ya?" Lalu dia bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu. Air wajahnya saat ini benar-benar perlu dikasihani. Dengan kernyitan seperti itu ditambah pula rambut hitamnya yang sangat berantakan sehabis bangun tidur, Baekhyun tampak begitu kacau. Apalagi ketika dia mengingat bagaimana rutinitas paginya belakangan ini.

"Bahkan setiap pagi aku akan muntah. Itulah kenapa aku sering tidak nafsu makan, tubuhku terlalu lelah. Jinseok sialan itu tidak akan tahu bagaimana aku menderita karenanya!" Baekhyun kemudian menghentak tangannya di atas meja saat nama Jinseok tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Remaja itu benar tak terima ia harus berakhir seperti ini sementara Jinseok pasti tengah bersenang-senang di luar sana.

Sedang Chanyeol hanya bisa terus memberikan usapan di punggung mantannya itu tanpa tahu harus berkata apa. Di samping itu entah ia pun ikut emosi pada pria bernama Jinseok yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

...

Hari itu tak tahu ada sesuatu apa yang membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya mendatangi tempat SMA-nya dulu. Gedung sekolah Hwarang High School ini masih tampak belum banyak berubah Chanyeol lihat mengingat ia sendiri pun belum lama ini meninggalkan sekolahan tersebut. Namun daripada itu, kini Chanyeol datang kemari bukan untuk bernostalgia, apalagi untuk memperhatikan perubahan yang ada.

Langkah kaki pria Park itu benar masih berlanjut menyusuri tiap lantai gedung sekolah. Siswa bernama Kim Jinseok menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Karena itu Chanyeol tak berlama-lama segera mendatangi wilayah kelas 3, tapi pria yang memiliki nama keren Matthew itu tidak ia temukan di sana.

Chanyeol segera saja pergi untuk mencari ke tempat lain. Ada beberapa siswa yang ternyata masih mengenali wajah Chanyeol, mereka menyapa _sunbae_ itu sesekali, namun Chanyeol tidak di sini untuk berbincang, tak heran mengapa pria itu hanya mengindahkan sapaan mereka untuk sesaat.

Area kantin dilihatnya kini, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengecek tempat itu dan benar saja ia temukan Matthew berada di sana bersama kawanan berandalan lainnya. Dengan langkah seribu Chanyeol lekas menghampiri, gema keras suara tungkainya cukup mengalihkan atensian beberapa siswa di sana.

Matthew rupanya juga menyadari hal itu. Dia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya siap untuk sebuah sapaan basa-basi pada Chanyeol tetapi pria yang sudah menjadi alumni SMA Hwarang itu tanpa peringatan apapun langsung meninggalkan tinju begitu saja di wajah Matthew.

"_What the_—" Joseph bersama tiga orang lainnya sontak mundur dari kursi. Mereka langsung memberikan celah untuk kedua orang di sana yang tampak berseteru tersebut, terutama Chanyeol yang kini memiliki rahang mengeras seperti itu menatap Matthew.

Matthew terpogoh bangkit dan sedikit menggerakkan rahangnya yang kena tinju Chanyeol. Lalu menatap pria itu sejurus. "Senior." Dengusan geli Matthew keluar menjedanya. "Aku tidak tahu tinjuanmu itu untuk apa. Kita tidak sekenal dekat itu omong-omong."

"Aku punya alasan mengapa aku harus jauh-jauh kemari untuk mencarimu dan memberikan sedikit hadiah untukmu." Chanyeol menyahut dingin. Semua orang di sana tampak menatapnya terkejut, lain halnya dengan Matthew yang hanya mengernyitkan wajah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa urusanmu."

Chanyeol tak benar berniat untuk memberitahu Matthew secara langsung, ia takut seseorang akan marah setelah ini. Itu benar merupakan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menahu akan kehadirannya di SMA Hwarang sekarang, karena ini bahkan terjadi tanpa perencanaan apapun. Chanyeol hanya terlalu marah tanpa alasan setelah melihat Baekhyun yang memuntah di pagi hari lalu setelah itu Baekhyun benar tak mau menyuapkan makanan sedikitpun.

"Jinseok—" Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk sebuah senyuman miring di wajahnya. "Tidakkah kau menyadari kesalahanmu itu?"

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengusik kehidupanmu, Senior." Matthew menyahut apa adanya.

"Bukan aku, tapi seseorang yang bersangkutan denganku!" Tukas Chanyeol meninggikan suara. Dalam hati dia betul menahan tawa menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Baekhyun merupakan seseorang yang bersangkutan dengannya? Sejak kapan? Ha.

"Siapa?" Wajah Matthew perlahan berubah penasaran. Kedua alisnya menukik dalam. Dan sebelum Chanyeol membalas, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyela dari belakang sana.

"Kak Chanyeol?"

Pria yang dipanggil itu sontak menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sekarang mendekat padanya. Lelaki pendek itu adalah sahabat Baekhyun yang juga cukup mengenalinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kak?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. Mata bulat dia lalu bergulir pada kekacauan di hadapannya sebelum terjatuh pada Matthew kemudian. "Hei kau!" Kyungsoo kontan menunjuk siswa itu dengan air muka yang seketika berubah tak bersahabat. "Aku tahu kau pacarnya Baekhyun jadi beritahu aku dimana Baekhyun sekarang!"

Satu seruan lain serta merta membulatkan mata Matthew terkejut. "Baekhyunie menghilang?" Lalu balik melempar tanya seperti itu.

"Ya!" Jawab Kyungsoo mengeras, lalu tak lama wajahnya berubah mengerut tak mengerti. "Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak pulang ke rumah, begitupun di kelasnya ia absen tanpa keterangan. Seharusnya kau tahu hal itu!"

"Tapi kami sudah putus."

"Benarkah?" Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum kembali menajamkan matanya pada pria itu. "Kau pasti yang membuat Baekhyun kabur! Aku yakin sekali hal itu!" Tudingnya kemudian.

"Apa? Mengapa aku?" Matthew mencolos tak terima karena sudah dituduh tanpa alasan yang benar tak ia ketahui.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyela dengan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata _doe_ itu sontak menghentikan niatnya untuk menerjang Matthew. "Kita perlu bicara." Pinta Chanyeol, lalu setelah itu ia segera membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

Tentu saja setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah delikan tajam yang penuh peringatan pada Matthew. Namun sekali lagi, siswa berandalan itu hanya terbengong di tempatnya—benar memiliki pertanyaan apa hubungan dirinya dengan hal ini.

...

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menangis dan ini benar di luar kepala Chanyeol. Pria Park itu tak punya patahan kata apapun sedang Kyungsoo terus mempersuarakan isi hatinya di sana.

"Aku sangat mencemaskan Baekhyun sekarang. Tak ada kabar apapun darinya bahkan pada Kak Soojung sekalipun. Kita sudah melaporkan hal ini pada polisi, tetapi polisi juga tidak bisa menemukannya karena Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, bahkan _handphone-_nya tidak dibawa sama sekali. Aku takut sekali, Kak. Kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun seperti apa orangnya, bagaimana jika orang jahat menculiknya?"

Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan, daripada itu ia tercengang mendengar hal ini ternyata sampai melibatkan polisi. "A-Aku—"

"Lupakan. Kau hanya mantan Baekhyun, aku seharusnya tak menanyakan hal ini padamu. Bahkan kalian sudah tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi." Kyungsoo mendengus untuk dirinya.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Terdiam bodoh dengan wajah melinglung seperti itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Soojung sekarang?" Tanyanya kemudian mengenai satu keluarga Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun adalah keluarga satu-satunya, tentu kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kak Soojung sekarang."

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja?"

Kembali Kyungsoo mendengus untuk pertanyaan retoris Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak."

Bingung adalah apa yang memerangkapi Chanyeol sekarang. Ia sebenarnya takut hilangnya Baekhyun akan berlanjut pada akibat yang fatal apalagi mendengar Soojung yang tidak baik-baik saja karenanya, tapi di samping itu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol lebih takut mengambil risiko untuk opsi yang pertama.

Menghela nafas lantas Chanyeol lakukan kemudian. "Setelah kau pulang sekolah, ikutlah denganku." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna perkataan kakak kelasnya itu sebelum dia menyadari suatu hal di sana. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Baekhyun, Kak?" Dan itu langsung diangguki Chanyeol sebagai jawaban. Dongkol seketika memenuhi aura Kyungsoo. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

Nada bicara lelaki itu yang meninggi sontak mengejutkan satu yang lainnya. Chanyeol refleks menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "Aku akan memberitahumu. Karena itu kau ikutlah denganku, Soo."

...

Baekhyun sedang melipat baju Chanyeol yang sudah ia cuci ketika dia melihat pada dirinya sendiri saat ini yang masih mengenakan baju yang sama seperti di hari lalu. Tentu Baekhyun sudah merasa tidak nyaman untuk hal itu, baju yang dikenakannya sudah sangat bau dan lengket. Baekhyun ingin menggantinya dan sempat berpikir untuk memakai sementara baju Chanyeol yang sangat banyak—tapi tentu saja Baekhyun hanya akan kena marah pria itu lagi setelahnya, _pasti._

Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini bersabar dengan bau aneh di bajunya itu. Ia tidak tahan sekarang. Pikirnya meminjam baju Chanyeol untuk sesaat tidaklah masalah, lagipula Baekhyun memiliki alasan kuat mengapa dia harus melakukannya.

_Ah benar,_ Baekhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian mengambil satu baju dan celana milik Chanyeol untuk ia kenakan.

Baju pria Park itu jelas sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. Kaos berwarna cokelat yang Baekhyun ambil itu sampai menutupi pahanya, bahkan bagian bahunya sesekali tersingkap namun Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia lantas memakai celana selutut milik Chanyeol. Bersyukur itu tidak terlalu kedodoran.

Nah, seperti ini jauh lebih baik.

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, senyumnya tampak lebih segar di wajah. Dia hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali sebelum mendengar pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Chanyeol jadi lebih sering pulang cepat belakangan ini.

Segera saja Baekhyun hampiri pria itu untuk sebuah sambutan, namun apa yang ia temukan selanjutnya sipit mata dirinya yang membelalak lebar mendapati siapa orang yang kini dibawa pria itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" Sosok Kyungsoo benar adanya di sana. Laki-laki Do itu kontan menyerobot masuk lalu menghamburi Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Sedang satu remaja yang lainnya masih dalam mode terkejut membalas kaku pelukan sahabatnya. "K-Kyungsoo?"

Di sela itu mata Baekhyun bergulir pada Chanyeol di belakang sana. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana pria itu menggumamkan kata "Maaf". Sontak saja Baekhyun lepas dalam amukan.

"YAK KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!"

Lengkingan suara Baekhyun yang menggelegar nyatanya sudah Chanyeol duga akan dia dapati. Dan itu benar saja.

...

"Jadi kau sungguh berniat kabur dari rumah karena itu kau tidak membawa barang-barangmu satupun?" Kyungsoo menyimpulkan itu untuk dirinya usai mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Namun daripada marah, Kyungsoo kini menemukan dirinya menghela nafas dalam kelegaan seperti itu. "Astaga Baekhyun, kami pikir kau diculik."

Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran yang tak sampai hati. Sedang Kyungsoo kembali membawa matanya menerawang tempat ini hingga kemudian berakhir pada tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dahi lelaki Do itu mengernyit dibuatnya.

"Jadi kau tinggal bersama Chanyeol selama beberapa hari ini—" bersamaan itu alis Kyungsoo kian bertaut. "tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah tidak dekat?"

"Itu—"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu saja, Kyung." Cepat Baekhyun menjawab memotong Chanyeol yang hendak bersuara pula.

Remaja berambut hitam itu tidak ingin Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mengenai dia yang hujan-hujanan untuk sampai kemari, dan melupakan kenyataan mereka yang bertingkah tak kenal satu sama lain hanya karena alasan tak punya tempat lain sebagai tujuannya. Bisa mati memalu Baekhyun membayangkan Kyungsoo tahu hal itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau membuatku merasa buruk sebagai sahabatmu, Baek." Air wajah Kyungsoo berubah sedih di sana.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang sama. "Aku hanya takut kau memberitahu Kak Soojung soal ini."

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah? Kak Soojung bilang kalian tidak sedang bertengkar."

"Memang tidak."

"Lalu apa?" Kejar Kyungsoo penasaran, benar tak menangkap bahasa tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah bergerak gusar seperti itu.

"Aku takut setelah ini kau menjauhiku." Cicit Baekhyun yang segera disangkali Kyungsoo dengan mantap.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan!"

"Aku—"

Di tengah kegusaran itu, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Chanyeol berharap pria itu mengerti maksud di sana. Dan tahunya Chanyeol memberikan anggukan yang Baekhyun yakini itu hanya respons spontan biasa. Chanyeol tidak akan mengerti, tentu saja. Namun konyolnya Baekhyun tetap melakukan apa yang disarankan Chanyeol.

Mengaku lagi.

"Aku hamil." Pelan dan ragu, tetapi Baekhyun terlanjur sudah mempersuarakannya.

"APA?!" Bola mata Kyungsoo sukses membesar dari ukuran biasanya. Imajiner petir seketika memenuhi kepala lelaki itu. "Bagaimana bisa—" Kyungsoo menjeda, tahu pertanyaan yang keluar itu terdengar konyol, karena itu Kyungsoo segera mengimbuh. "DENGAN SIAPA BAEK?!"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam saat sahabatnya itu mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat sambil mengguncang-guncang seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun tak berani menatap Kyungsoo kini.

Dan Chanyeol menjadi orang yang paham akan arti tundukan Baekhyun di sana. Tanpa bertanya pun Chanyeol tahu mengapa mengingat Baekhyun melakukannya bersama Matthew si berandalan. Kyungsoo mungkin saja akan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Siapa Baek?!" Kyungsoo lagi menekan pertanyaan yang sama membuat Chanyeol refleks mendengus.

"Aku."

Sontak kedua mata itu terarah sejurus padanya. Chanyeol yang baru menyadari 100% apa yang dikatakan mulutnya itu benar dibuat terkejut pula. Dia berakhir sama membelalak mata seperti yang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini.

Dengan sadar Chanyeol lantas menelan ludahnya yang berubah kasar seperti pasir di sana. Keterdiaman di antara mereka membuat bulu hidung Chanyeol ikut menegang.

"Bersama_mu_..?" Suara Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar, terdengar penuh keraguan disusul kemudian lelaki itu yang mendengus lebih keras. "Oh tentu saja! Itulah mengapa Baekhyun tinggal bersamamu sekarang."

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang sudah ada di dalam dirinya saat ini, namun yang pasti itu benar-benar sungguh di luar akal sehat! Melihat kedua lelaki yang sama mungilnya itu tak bergerak, terutama pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tanpa henti—Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menyalahi dirinya bagaimana lagi. Tapi daripada itu, sisipan lega ada menyusup di sebagian dalam dirinya, Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun takkan terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo setelah ini.

Lantas perubahan mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol tangkap mengembalikan kesadaran pria Park itu kembali. Chanyeol berubah terperanjat, di sana ia temukan sudut mata Kyungsoo mulai menajam ke arahnya dan Chanyeol tahu itu bukan untuk sesuatu yang baik.

Saraf Chanyeol berdering seketika itu juga. Seharusnya Chanyeol ingat Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil yang menyimpan jiwa _satan_ di dalam dirinya.

...

"Aw. Pelan-pelan Baek!"

"Aku sudah pelan melakukannya kok."

Meski begitu Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun mengurus luka di dahinya itu tidak dengan menggunakan hati. Sensasi dari kapas yang diberikan alkohol di atas lukanya sangat perih dan ini merupakan kali pertama Chanyeol mendapatkan luka, Baekhyun benar tidak membuat itu lebih baik.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun ini perih!"

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Baekhyun berdecak mendapati protesan Chanyeol terus-menerus. Luka di sana lantas segera Baekhyun tutupi dengan plester, dan dengan sengaja kali ini ia meninggalkan tekanan setelahnya di bagian tersebut.

"Akh itu sakit!"

"Sudah!" Baekhyun menyentak. Cepat ia rapikan kotak P3K dengan gerutuan pelan di mulutnya. "Itu hanya luka kecil kenapa kau sangat cengeng."

Tentu saja telinga lebar Chanyeol menangkap semua kalimat itu. "Cengeng kau bilang?!" Pria itu sukses melotot tak terima. "Kau hanya tidak merasakannya! Dahiku pasti memar setelah ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar psikopat!"

Chanyeol ngeri membayangkan kembali saat dirinya diberikan pukulan sana-sini oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi bagian kepala yang lebih banyak. Chanyeol mencoba menghindar tentu saja, namun nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak berhenti sampai di sana hingga Chanyeol jatuh terguling dengan dahi yang mencium sudut meja sampai terluka dan berakhirlah dia seperti ini. Untung saja lelaki yang menjadi sahabat Baekhyun itu sudah pulang sekarang.

"Sudah tahu Kyungsoo seperti itu kenapa kau malah memancingnya." Baekhyun menimpal heran dengan gelengan kepala menyertai.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Chanyeol melotot kembali pada lelaki itu. "Tidakkah kau berterimakasih padaku?" Sindirnya kemudian.

"Mengapa aku harus? Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya."

Nya di sana jelas itu mengenai Chanyeol yang mengaku-ngaku seperti tadi di hadapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar tak habis pikir apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala pria itu, walau di samping ia jadi tak harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar—" Chanyeol mendecak mulutnya tak percaya di sana. "Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa menjawab hal itu, kan? Lagipula aku tahu kau mana mungkin menyebut nama Jinseok sebagai pelakunya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak melakukannya?"

"Akan aku jawab kalau aku tidak tahu."

"Justru dengan jawabanmu itu Kyungsoo pasti akan menganggapmu seorang pemain yang melakukannya dengan banyak orang. Apa kau mau seperti itu?!" Chanyeol tak menahan dirinya untuk ledakan emosi sehingga tinggi nada suaranya benar mengudara saat ini.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?!" Baekhyun balas menyolot tak terima. Air wajahnya sudah sama seperti Chanyeol, bahkan imajiner perempatan siku-siku di dahinya Baekhyun rasakan lebih banyak daripada yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Itu karena kau tidak berterima kasih padaku sama sekali!"

"Baik! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu! Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengaku-ngaku ini adalah perbuatanmu! Terima kasih karena dengan begitu Kyungsoo akan berpikir Pean adalah milikmu! Lalu setelah Pean lahir Kyungsoo akan berpikir mengapa anakku tidak memanggilmu ayah!" Baekhyun menyentak penuh sarkastik. "Apa kau tidak berpikir ke sana, Park Chanyeol?! Apa kau lupa kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi?! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika semua orang tahu Pean adalah milikmu?!"

Nafas Baekhyun keluar dalam deruan keras setelah satu tarikan nafas membuat dia berhasil meluapkan kekesalannya. Tapi lihat bagaimana Chanyeol hanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk semua semprotan yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Chanyeol tidak terlihat menyadari akan lubang baru yang telah dibuatnya tersebut, tapi Baekhyun masih ingin menanti untuk reaksi apa yang akan dia dapatkan setelah ini.

"Kau memakai bajuku sekarang?"

_Benar-benar minta ditampol._

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Kesabaran Baekhyun tersedot di sana. Bersamaan dengan pekikannya menggelegar, Baekhyun raih rambut Chanyeol untuk ia jadikan sasaran terjangannya pada pria itu. Chanyeol mengerang sakit dan Baekhyun tak peduli terus menarik-narik rambut Chanyeol dalam jambakan berharap itu akan tercabut sampai akar.

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU MAU KUBUNUH YA?!"

"ARGGH RAMBUTKU! SAKIT BAEK—HENTIKAN!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI KEPALAMU BOTAK!"

...

Satu pesan masuk yang baru saja menderingkan ponselnya cepat saja mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol ke atas kasur. Setengah membanting diri ke permukaan empuk itu, Chanyeol lalu membuka notifikasi baru di sana.

_**[LeeSohee] :**__ Hai juga, maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Omong-omong kabarku baik. Ada apa Chanyeol?_

Satu dengusan geli terdengar dari hidung pria itu, pesannya yang terkirim kapan malah dibalas kapan. Tapi itu tak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk mengirimkan balasan kemudian.

_**[ParkChanyeol] : **__Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku dengar kampus kita akan mengadakan festival tahunan, kau sudah mendengar soal itu?_

_**[LeeSohee] : **__Iya aku sudah. Mahasiswa di fakultasku sedang berpikir untuk membuka stan _cafe_, kkkk._

_**[ParkChanyeol] :**__ Dan kau akan menjadi pelayannya? Hahahaha._

_**[LeeSohee] :**__ Iya, kkk. Ini aneh kita tiba-tiba bertukar pesan seperti ini, padahal di kampus kita tidak pernah saling menyapa._

_**[ParkChanyeol] :**__ Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa di kampus, Sohee._

Suara ketukan lantas menyentak Chanyeol di tempatnya lalu setelah itu sosok Baekhyun muncul dengan sekeranjang pakaian di tangan lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan bajumu yang sudah aku setrika." Baekhyun memberitahu di sana.

"Simpan saja." Sahut Chanyeol menunjuk lemari lalu memutar bola mata setelahnya. "Biasanya kau juga tidak pernah mengetuk pintu."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi selain dengan delikan mata yang dia berikan untuk Chanyeol si provokator.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang masih merasakan denyutan-denyutan karena jambakan Baekhyun, tahunya malah memperhatikan _carrier_ itu di sana. Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh saat melihat Baekhyun yang kini memakai bajunya kembali. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi sangat kebesaran di tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan dapat Chanyeol lihat bagaimana bahu anak itu sering tersingkap karenanya.

"Kenapa kau memakai bajuku sih?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan itu lagi.

Dan Baekhyun mendesah kecil sebelum akhirnya memberikan jawaban miliknya. "Aku tidak punya baju ganti."

"Oh tunggu sebentar." Tiba-tiba si jangkung teringat sesuatu. Ia lantas menghampiri posisi Baekhyun untuk mengubek-ubek bagian atas lemarinya hingga satu kotak dus kecil dibawa Chanyeol kemudian. "Ini." Ia menaruhnya di lantai.

Baekhyun mengabaikan baju Chanyeol di tangannya untuk beralih melihat isi dus yang ditunjukkan pria itu. Kontan rahangnya terbuka kecil sebelum kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau masih menyimpan bajuku?!"

"Tadinya ingin aku buang." Chanyeol menggidikkan bahu sedang mata langsung berubah kacau bergerak di tempatnya. Benar sebuah peralihan yang gagal, namun Baekhyun tak cukup peduli untuk sekedar menciduk kebohongan yang dibuat pria itu lagi.

Alih-alih Baekhyun _excited_ mengeluarkan semua baju lamanya di sana, dan menyadari itu benar miliknya yang dulu pernah ia simpan di tempat mantan kekasihnya ini. Baekhyun bahkan sampai lupa ketika dia tiba-tiba saja membuka baju Chanyeol yang dikenakannya.

Jelas satu yang lainnya tercengang melihat itu. Chanyeol segera memalingkan wajahnya, tapi mata pria itu berkhianat karena tahunya itu tetap saja jelalatan ingin menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun di sana. Sampai pada perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol dibuat terpaku. Ada tonjolan kecil di bagian bawah perut anak itu, sudah tidak rata seperti dulu.

"Yak apa yang kau lihat?! Dasar mesum!"

...

_**Bruk.**_

Lagi Chanyeol ditarik dari alam mimpi berkat suara ribut yang pasti dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tebak, anak itu pasti terjatuh, _lagi._

Dengan sempoyongan Chanyeol memaksa tungkai untuk beranjak, terseret lunglai seperti itu keluar kamar. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kemudian di ambang pintu.

"Perutku—"

Kantuk di mata Chanyeol serta merta menghilang bagai tertiup angin. Pria itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sejumput cemas terlihat di wajahnya. Dan kernyitan Baekhyun Chanyeol dapati dari anak itu pertama kali.

"Kenapa kau selalu jatuh sih?"

"Mana aku tahu aku'kan tertidur."

Chanyeol menghela nafas keras. Timpalan Baekhyun yang seperti itu nyatanya sedikit banyak melepaskan tali cemas dirinya. Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil risiko yang lebih berat jika Baekhyun terjatuh lagi setelah ini.

"Tidurlah di kamarku." Katanya kemudian.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ta—"

"Baiklah!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol berkedip, Baekhyun di sana tahunya sudah tak terlihat—menghilang di dalam kamar begitu saja. Satu yang lainnya hanya menggeleng kepala mendapati itu sebelum menyusul Baekhyun kemudian.

Remaja bersurai hitam itu benar sudah masuk ke dalam selimut dengan wajah berseri, tentu hal itu mengundang Chanyeol dalam jengitan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di kasurku?"

"Eh? Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?" Senyum di bibir Baekhyun luntur berganti dengan sebuah kerucutan kecil yang diperlihatkannya kini.

Alih-alih cepat menjawab, Chanyeol membuka salah satu lemari untuk ia keluarkan satu kasur lipat yang dimilikinya di sana. Benda itu dihamparkan Chanyeol kemudian di bawah kasurnya.

"Di sini tentu saja." Chanyeol tersenyum gigi menunjuk pada kasur lantai. Sedang dengusan Baekhyun menjadi yang menanggapi dengan mata mendelik seperti itu. "Atau kau mau tidur di sofa lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Cepat saja Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur empuk nan hangat Chanyeol. Setengah hati dia masuk ke dalam selimut kasur lantai itu. Permukaannya sedikit dingin dan tak seempuk tadi, tapi lihat bagaimana Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelahnya. _Dasar tegaan,_ rutuk Baekhyun keki dalam hatinya.

Lama tak ada suara, remaja Byun itu lantas menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berbaring memunggunginya di atas kasur sana.

"Chanyeol." Lalu Baekhyun memanggil tanpa beban. Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol tak membalas, namun deheman pria itu terdengar selanjutnya cukup menunjukkan Chanyeol yang juga nyatanya belum tertidur. "Tolong carikan aku pekerjaan ya."

Pria Park itu bergerak untuk menoleh padanya. Mata mereka bertemu di tempat yang berbeda. Dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk mempertahankan kontak transparan itu di sana.

"Kau akan bekerja?" Kini Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Melirik ke bawah sana dan ia temukan anak itu mengangguk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku perlu uang untuk menghidupiku sekarang. Lagipula aku harus membeli baju—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil baju saja di rumahmu?"

Baekhyun langsung bergeleng membuat rambutnya teracak bergesekan dengan bantal. "Aku tidak mau kembali."

"Selamanya?"

"Itu aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun mencebik kecil. "Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus bekerja. Kalau sudah punya uang aku'kan bisa tinggal sendiri."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendengus geli, pikirnya cukup lucu membayangkan ucapan Baekhyun jika terjadi. "Kau saja belum legal. Namamu bahkan belum tercatat di kewarganegaraan, bagaimana mungkin kau akan tinggal sendiri."

"Ah kau benar juga." Baekhyun menyahut dalam desah setelah terdiam menyadari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah."

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin mengobrol."

"Tapi aku tidak."

Baekhyun sontak melayangkan delikannya kembali pada Chanyeol. "Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakmu mengobrol, tcih."

"Hei apa—" Protesan Chanyeol tertahan begitu ia mendapati gulungan selimut di bawah sana sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

Lagi Chanyeol mendengus. Untuk sesaat dia masih di posisi serupa melihat kain tebal itu bergerak-gerak tak karuan seperti ulat yang terdampar, Baekhyun mungkin sedang mencari posisi nyaman di dalam sana. Dan tak lama setelah itu samar-sama Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun bersama gumaman-gumaman pelan menyebut nama Pean dan..

_Papa?_

Apa itu sebutan untuk Baekhyun? Mengapa terdengar lucu?

Tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol tertarik membuat sebuah lengkungan sedang mata mulai terpejam perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak tahu jika suara-suara Baekhyun yang masih tertangkap telinganya benar terbawa ke dalam mimpinya malam itu.

...

_**Next Chapter**_

_"Baekhyun masih berada di bawah umur jika kau lupa Park Chanyeol! Kau telah membuat masa depan adikku hancur! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KETIKA MELAKUKANNYA BEDEBAH?!"_

_"BENARKAH ITU PARK CHANYEOL?!" _

_"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

_"Bagaimana jika Ibu tahu soal ini?! Apa kau sudah berpikir kesana?! Mengapa kau melakukannya pada seorang remaja?!"_

_Serius, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?_

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : ini kayanya bakalan jadi sinetron yang panjang huft. Tapi ngga akan banyak nangis-nangisan kok. Menurut kalian siapa di sini yang bakalan jadi orang ketiga? Sohee atau Jinseok? :D


	4. Chapter 4

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

Apartemen masih dalam keadaan sepi saat Yoora sudah kembali menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Seminggu berada di perkemahan, wanita yang memiliki paras sama persis seperti Chanyeol itu dibuat terkejut ketika menyadari tempat tinggal mereka tidak dalam keadaan berantakan, tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan Yoora sebelumnya.

Chanyeol rupanya mendengarkan Yoora untuk memelihara apartemen selama dirinya tidak ada. Suatu kelegaan mengingat sang adik tidak pernah menurutinya. Dan sebagai hadiah, anak sulung Keluarga Park itupun berniat untuk membangunkan Chanyeol hari ini.

Pintu kamar berwarna cokelat muda itu dibuka Yoora perlahan. Benar dilihatnya Chanyeol masih meringkuk di dalam selimut, namun Yoora takkan berbesar hati untuk membangunkan si pemalas di sana dengan lembut. Wanita Park itu sudah siap untuk sebuah teriakan menggelegarnya, tapi itu sebelum dia tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu di bawah kasur Chanyeol.

"Akh." Sebuah ringisan menyusul kemudian tak sampai sedetik.

"Eh?" Yoora jelas terkejut menyadari di balik gundukan selimut yang lain itu nyatanya bersosok. Ia lantas menegapkan tubuhnya menanti untuk kain selimut itu terbuka. "Baekhyun?!" Mata Yoora refleks membelalak.

Begitu pula Baekhyun yang melakukan hal serupa kini di tempatnya. "K-Kak Yoora?"

Yoora mengerjap untuk sesaat bersama dahi yang perlahan berubah mengernyit pada Baekhyun juga keberadaan remaja itu, terlebih di dalam kamar Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya hal itu sudah terjawab dengan Baekhyun yang ia temukan sedang tertidur sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja Yoora tak bisa menahan pertanyaan retorisnya keluar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Namun alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun tahunya beringsut mendekati Chanyeol yang masih membuat pulau di kasur. "Chanyeol, bangun!"

Anak itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh besar itu kemudian. Tanpa henti dan justru semakin _brutal_ Baekhyun lakukan hingga Chanyeol terusik berganti posisi menelungkup. Ia tarik kemudian daun telinga Chanyeol sampai erangan benar keluar dari mulut si jangkung.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun diam!" Di tengah nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran Chanyeol berseru. Suara dia terdengar sangat serak sedang mata ia paksa buka kemudian. Sosok Yoora yang menjulang tinggi dari bawah sini Chanyeol tangkap pertama kali. "Oh kau sudah pulang?" Gumamnya berbasa-basi.

"Kenapa ada Baekhyun di sini?" Dan Yoora tak menunggu segera menyuarakan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol yang sudah kembali terpejam menelengkan kepalanya sesaat pada Baekhyun. Pikirnya dia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun membangunkannya seperti itu.

"Dia kabur dan mengungsi di sini." Gumam Chanyeol tak jelas, tapi Yoora cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

"Kabur?!"

Wanita Park itu memekik berlebihan sampai Chanyeol berdesis terganggu tapi dia tetap memberikan anggukannya pada Yoora. Tentu itu tidak cukup membuat Yoora berhenti di sana. Sang kakak memborongnya lagi dalam sebuah pertanyaan sedang di perut dapat Chanyeol rasakan cubitan-cubitan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Aish! Biarkan aku tidur!" Sentak Chanyeol. Mata pria itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya kini dan memberikan _death glare_ andalannya pada dua orang di sana.

Tentu Yoora tak terpengaruh sama sekali kembali berkicau. Bahkan dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kasur Chanyeol.

"Jadi Baekhyun di sini bukan karena kalian kembali menjalin hubungan? Tapi karena kabur?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Chanyeol berdesis. Mengambil satu bantal lalu menutup kepalanya di bawah itu. "Sudah sana keluar!"

"Oh lihat si egois ini." Yoora ikut berdesis. Lalu berdiri dan kini berniat untuk mewancarai hal ini pada yang bersangkutan. "Ayo Baek."

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar pintu sudah tertutup. Ia biarkan posisinya terus seperti itu dengan mata yang enggan terbuka, berharap mimpi menjemputnya kembali pagi ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam damai, Chanyeol nyaris terlelap sampai kemudian—

"MATI AKU! HARI INI ADA KELASNYA SI BOTAK LEE! SIAL SIAL SIAL!"

...

Yoora sudah pergi ke kamar untuk tidur beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Chanyeol keluar dan merusuh dengan berbagai makian seperti itu. Hari ini hari Kamis, Chanyeol mencatatnya sebagai hari sial karena sudah dibuat tak karuan bahkan dari sejak dia bangun tidur, dan kali ini Chanyeol harus dibuat terlambat memasuki kelas dosen terdendam.

Sungguh sebuah kesialan, Chanyeol tak berhenti memaki. Kini ia sudah siap untuk pergi namun lagi-lagi kesabaran Chanyeol harus teruji. Baekhyun tanpa bisa Chanyeol mengerti sekarang bertingkah seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan sang induk tak mau ditinggalkan majikan.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu?!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang benar memilin ujung _hoodie_-nya sampai kusut seperti ini untuk menahannya. Dia berbalik lalu menunduk memaksa Baekhyun untuk balas menatapnya kini.

"Tidak bisakah kau izin sehari?" Lagi Baekhyun meminta seperti itu. Jarinya kembali memilin pakaian Chanyeol sedang bibirnya tanpa sadar mulai mengerucut, _lagi._

"Dan untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Chanyeol menuntut.

Baekhyun merapatkan mulutnya untuk sesaat. "Aku hanya—" lalu terkatup kembali dengan mata bergerak tak beraturan.

Remaja Byun itu sendiri tak punya jawaban yang tepat untuk membuat Chanyeol izin seperti apa yang dia minta. Ini hanya terlalu membingungkan, entahlah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Ia ingin bersama Chanyeol. Tapi tentu saja alasan itu takkan berarti untuk pria Park itu.

"Hanya apa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menginterupsi tak sabar.

"Hanya tak bisakah kau tinggal untuk hari ini?"

Kepala Baekhyun semakin tertunduk di sana, Chanyeol untuk sesaat dibuat takjub bagaimana kalimat itu diperdengarkan seolah dirinya penting di sini. Tapi sungguh, kelasnya saat ini lebih penting dari apapun.

Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas, berusaha berbicara dengan nada lembut pada anak itu. "Baekhyun, nilaiku jeblok di mata kuliah Professor Lee karena aku selalu salah di mata dia, tapi setidaknya aku harus terlihat rajin karena tak pernah absen di sana. Kau mengerti posisiku sekarang, kan?" Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan jari Baekhyun di bajunya. "Jadi aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa."

Lalu pintu tertutup menyisakan wangi parfum Chanyeol yang menemani Baekhyun sekarang. Dalam tundukannya laki-laki itu bergumam mendayukan nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun bahkan merasa ia ingin menangis karena aroma pria itu mulai menghilang.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin bersama Chanyeol walau ia bahkan tak memiliki rencana apapun yang melibatkan pria itu, tapi rasanya begitu kuat. Ini sama seperti ketika Baekhyun menginginkan sebuah mangga.

...

Gedoran keras dari pintu keluar terus terdengar tanpa henti. Baekhyun sangat terkejut, begitu pula Yoora yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sial. Siapa di sana sih?!" Yoora menggerutu dan tak sadar mengeluarkan makian selagi mengikuti Baekhyun untuk mengintip pelaku keributan di depan apartemennya.

Dan betapa terperanjatnya Baekhyun saat lubang kecil di pintu apartemen menunjukkan wajah sang kakak di sana. Beliakan matanya tak bisa Baekhyun sembunyikan, disusul kemudian wajahnya yang memutih pucat seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Siapa di luar, Baek?" Yoora bertanya penasaran, tapi Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab.

Pintu digebrak ribut kembali kali ini dengan tendangan yang mengikuti. Baekhyun refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, ia merasa sang kakak bisa kapan saja menghancurkan daun pintu itu.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM!" Teriakan Soojung membahana di luar sana, benar tak peduli pada penghuni apartemen lainnya yang pasti terganggu.

Namun Baekhyun masih bertahan di dalam, tampak tak berniat untuk membukakan pintu. Sedang Yoora menatapnya bertanya kini.

"Itu kakakku." Baekhyun lantas mendesah menjawab tanda tanya di kepala Yoora.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkannya masuk?"

Gemingan Baekhyun benar langsung dipahami Yoora mengingat status Baekhyun kini tengah tercatat kabur.

Di tengah itu Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa kakaknya bisa berada di sini. Tapi tak tiga detik berselang Baekhyun seketika ingat pada Kyungsoo yang sudah mengetahui keberadaannya, lebih daripada itu Kyungsoo bahkan mengetahui alasannya dia kabur. Soojung pasti sudah mendengar semua itu, tercetak jelas dari air wajah sang kakak bagaimana wanita itu menyimpan amarah di sana.

Baekhyun sangat cemas. Apalagi mengingat hal lain yang Kyungsoo tahu akan kehamilannya disebabkan karena ulah Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Soojung menjadi lebih terlihat berapi pada Chanyeol. Diam-diam Baekhyun menyayangkan mulut Kyungsoo yang sangat alus.

"PARK CHANYEOL BUKA PINTUNYA!"

_Bagaimana ini..._ Baekhyun mulai bergetar di sana dan Yoora menangkap itu betul merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai Chanyeol datang." Yoora menyarankan.

Takkan ada yang tahu setelah Chanyeol datang apakah ini akan menjadi lebih baik? Sebab Yoora belum tahu alasan Soojung bisa semarah itu di luar sana.

...

Suara ribut itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi cukup lama. Di sana Soojung mungkin sudah pergi, tapi itu tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali menarik nafas dengan bebas.

Tepat ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, Baekhyun tak perlu was-was siapa itu karenanya dia lekas beranjak dari sofa untuk menyambut Chanyeol dalam kepanikan serupa.

"Chanyeol ini gawat, tadi Kak Soojung datang ke—" Bersamaan melaunnya suara Baekhyun, sekujur tubuh anak itu serta merta mengaku. "KAKAK?!"

Nyatanya Soojung tidak benar-benar pergi, dan kini tahunya tengah berdiri nyata di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membuka pintunya sih?" Wanita yang menjadi kakak tunggal Baekhyun itu meloloskan sebuah decakan keras.

"A-Aku—" Baekhyun terbengap, sipitnya kontan bergulir ke lain arah lalu menemukan pria tinggi di sudut lain tampak dalam keadaan kacau. "Chanyeol, ada apa dengan wajahmu?!"

Cetakan telapak tangan terlihat jelas di wajah Chanyeol, berikut warnanya yang memerah dan ada sedikit luka goresan di sana. Juga bagaimana hidung Chanyeol yang berdarah—bukan suatu kemustahilan jika itu adalah yang dinantikan Soojung sejak tadi.

"Kau pikir apalagi?" Pria bermata bulat itu benar membalas sewot sebelum pergi menuju westafel dengan kepala tergadah. "Ah darahnya tidak mau berhenti keluar."

"Kakak memukul Chanyeol?" Baekhyun beralih pada Soojung tak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Dia pantas mendapatkan itu, dasar pria brengsek!"

"Aku tidak brengsek, Nona Byun yang terhormat."

Soojung kembali berapi mendengar sangkalan Chanyeol dan tak menahan diri menyerang pria itu dengan pukulan serupa seperti di depan gedung apartemen sebelumnya. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol bahkan bukanlah sebuah hambatan bagi Soojung. Dan kini rambut gelap Chanyeol menjadi sasarannya.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha menengahi namun berujung gagal karena Soojung benar-benar sudah seperti banteng mengamuk. Erangan Chanyeol yang mengudara sama sekali tidak diindahkan wanita Byun itu, sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Yoora pun melihat itu semua.

"Hei kenapa kau memukuli adikku?!" Beruntung Yoora tak ikut bergabung di sana, alih-alih menarik sang adik seperti yang dilakukan kakak sejati.

Deru nafas Soojung masih keluar keras dengan dada kembang kempis seperti itu. Seluruh emosinya sudah terluapkan, namun tak benar membuat dia berhenti menatap Chanyeol penuh api.

"Seharusnya aku memenjarakan dia juga tidak hanya memukulinya saja." Rutuk Soojung yang hanya dibalas dengan tanda tanya dari Yoora.

"Memang apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan?" Yoora melemparkan protesnya. "Apa ini karena Baekhyun kabur dan tinggal di sini?"

Soojung sontak melayangkan raut tak terima. "Tidak hanya itu. Adikmu itu bahkan sudah menghamili adikku!"

"APA?!"

Tak menghiraukan pekikan Yoora yang mengudara, Soojung kembali menunjuk Chanyeol penuh murka. "Baekhyun masih berada di bawah umur jika kau lupa Park Chanyeol! Kau telah membuat masa depan adikku hancur! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KETIKA MELAKUKANNYA BEDEBAH?!"

"Benarkah itu Chanyeol?" Yoora berbalik dan bertanya pada sang adik.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun, pria itu sesaat melirik Baekhyun yang tertunduk di sana. Entah Chanyeol harus memiliki ekspresi apa saat ini, karena dia tahu betul ini adalah kesalahannya dari awal yang sudah membawa-bawa dirinya tanpa sebuah perencanaan apapun. Dan Chanyeol kini tidak bisa menarik Baekhyun begitu saja untuk mengikuti alur yang terjadi.

"BENARKAH ITU PARK CHANYEOL?!" Teriakan Yoora yang tiba-tiba itu cukup saja menyentak Chanyeol di tempat. "Yak jawab aku sialan!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Tapi sayangnya bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengar Yoora. Sebuah geplakan keras benar mendarat di kepala Chanyeol selanjutnya, pria itu mengerang sakit. Pukulan yang diberikan Yoora lebih meninggalkan rasa sakit daripada Soojung, Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar sudah berlinang air mata dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana jika Ibu tahu soal ini?! Apa kau sudah berpikir kesana?! Mengapa kau melakukannya pada seorang remaja?!" Yoora serius terlihat sangat marah saat ini sampai Chanyeol tak berani membalas sang kakak sama sekali.

Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak tahan dengan itu semua. Saraf dia mencapai puncak begitu tangan Yoora melayang seperti itu siap untuk pukulan lain di wajah Chanyeol.

"HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun memekik. "Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehamilanku!"

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan anak Chanyeol."

Mau Yoora ataupun Soojung, kedua wanita itu sama-sama terbekukan otaknya untuk ujaran Baekhyun.

...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Berat suara Chanyeol juga tubuh pria itu yang muncul tiba-tiba tak lagi menyentak Baekhyun dalam keterkejutan. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya merotasikan bola mata sesaat sebelum menjatuhkan kembali arahnya pada jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai seperti biasanya.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

Lidah mendecak tak sadar Chanyeol lakukan. Pria itu ikut berdiri dan menopang kedua tangannya pada palang balkon seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berani juga mengatakannya di depan kakakmu." Ujar Chanyeol, mengungkit pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Itu benar mengenai Baekhyun yang tanpa diduga dapat menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Tak terkecuali. Baekhyun juga bahkan menceritakan bagaimana dia yang memulainya karena berpacaran dengan Jinseok, lalu mereka melakukannya karena obat tidur yang diminum Baekhyun, kemudian janin tumbuh begitu saja membuat Baekhyun kacau untuk berpikiran jernih hingga di sinilah _carrier_ itu berakhir. Baekhyun juga mengatakan dia sangat takut pada reaksi yang akan dimiliki Soojung, karena itulah Baekhyun memilih kabur.

Namun, alih-alih Soojung kalang kabut wanita Byun itu tahunya menumpuk sesal untuk dirinya juga apa yang membuat Baekhyun ingin bersembunyi. Soojung sudah meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa apa yang dipikirkan sang adik tak benar adanya, dan Soojung meminta Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak hal itu dengan alasan dia sudah bekerja di tempat Chanyeol, dengan begitu sebuah bayaran harus diterimanya terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar sebuah dalih yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Tidak seperti kau yang bermodalkan dusta." Baekhyun menyindir namun Chanyeol tak tersinggung untuk itu.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol tahunya bergerak mengelupas dengan bahu terangkat santai seperti itu. "Padahal aku sudah memilih jawaban yang benar untuk itu."

"Benar maksudmu akan bertanggung jawab padaku, begitu?" Sudut mata Baekhyun memicing pada si jangkung lalu desah nafas menyusul setelahnya. "Aku benar tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu, beruntung aku berani mengakuinya. Jika tidak, apa kau akan berakhir menikahiku?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak butuh timpalan apapun dari pria itu. Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Lantas berdecih Baekhyun lakukan kemudian.

"Lagipula sekarang semua sudah tahu jika itu adalah anak Jinseok. Cepat atau lambat Soojung pasti akan meminta tanggungjawabnya." Chanyeol bergumam, benar tak tahu itu dapat mempengaruhi perubahan suasana hati yang lebih mungil. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan suara bergetar Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Dan sekarang itu yang aku takutkan."

"Kenapa kau takut? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan apapun lagi dengan Jinseok. Dia..." Suara Baekhyun melaun, benar tak dapat melisankan bagaimana sosok Jinseok di matanya kini. "Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa, kan?"

Benar. Chanyeol luput mengingat kenyataan pahit bagaimana Baekhyun berakhir seperti ini adalah karena sebuah paksaan dari Jinseok. Pria berambut pirang itu sangat mengerikan, di mata orang banyak pun Jinseok tak dapat dipungkiri memang seperti itu adanya. Dan Chanyeol masih tak bisa menemukan jawaban mengapa Baekhyun mau menjalin hubungan dengan siswa berandalan itu.

"Kau dan aku tahu Matthew itu bukanlah orang yang baik. Lalu mengapa dulu kau mau menjadi pacarnya?"

Chanyeol benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada jengkelnya keluar begitu saja pada Baekhyun. Lantas untuk apa yang mantannya itu persuarakan kemudian—Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir untuk sampai ke sana.

"Ini karenamu." Baekhyun menjawab mantap, menatap sejurus sedang bengong malah menjadi tanggapan Chanyeol kini. Refleks Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu jika apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku yang begitu mudah untuk didapati kembali adalah salah. Itu benar jika selama kita pacaran 3 tahun aku sudah berapa kali minta putus lalu kita balikan kembali seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku akui itu karena aku yang mudah memaafkanmu dan menerimamu kembali, tapi apakah itu bisa dikatakan aku yang terlalu mudah untukmu? Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, tidak ada orang lain yang aku inginkan di hatiku selain dirimu. Dan setelah aku tahu kau berpikir seperti itu padaku selama ini, maka aku ingin membuatmu merasakan kehilangan. "

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menghebuskannya perlahan, terus seperti itu sampai dirasa dadanya tak lagi sesesak seperti di awal.

"Aku tahu seperti apa Jinseok dan teman-temannya selalu menggodaku, kupikir karena mereka menyukaiku. Jinseok lalu mengajakku pacaran, aku hanya ingin membuatmu menyesal jadi aku menerimanya. Tapi kenyataan aku tak melihatmu seperti itu, kau tampak biasa saja melihatku bersama Jinseok. Kau juga bahkan tidak ada menghubungiku bahkan setelah satu minggu kita putus. Sejak itu aku sadar jika kita sudah benar-benar putus dan kau membiarkan hal itu. Aku menyesal sudah berkencan dengan Jinseok. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku terlalu takut padanya untuk meminta hubungan ini diakhiri, hingga di sinilah aku sekarang."

Desau angin malam menyahuti Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menyadari emosinya yang mulai tak beraturan lekas membuang muka kembali di sana. Masih tak ada suara apapun yang diperdengarkan Chanyeol, untuk semua untaian panjang Baekhyun—tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari pria Park itu.

Tentu saja Chanyeol merasa tak perlu menanggapi. Baekhyun menyadari bagaimana dirinya hanya membuat dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa menahan dirinya dan tak melampaui batas seperti tadi.

Walau pada kenyataan memang itulah yang terjadi. Dasarnya memang ada pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terlalu naif berpikir pria itu akan terpengaruhi olehnya.

"Tapi perlu kau tahu. Aku mungkin menyesal karena sudah bertemu dengan Jinseok, tapi aku tidak membenci kehadiran Pean di sini." Imbuh Baekhyun, menoleh pada si tinggi dengan senyum kotak khasnya. Anak itu lalu merunduk melihat bagaimana perutnya kini. "Lihat, Pean ada di dalam sini! Kau bisa melihatnya, Chanyeol?"

"Ya." Chanyeol hanya melirik tonjolan kecil di perut Baekhyun sesaat.

"Dulu aku tidak percaya saat dokter bilang aku sedang hamil. Tapi sekarang perutku sudah sedikit membesar, barulah aku percaya jika Pean benar-benar ada di dalam sini. Aku bahkan sudah bisa merasakan detak jantungnya."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Ini minggu ke-15."

Setelah Baekhyun menyahut seperti itu, hening kembali memerangkapi. Satu yang lebih pendek bukan tak menyadari perubahan atmosfer di antara mereka, namun entah sesuatu menahan Baekhyun untuk terus berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Hingga sebuah dering kemudian mengisi sunyi di sana. Chanyeol cepat merogoh saku _hoodie_-nya lalu mendapati nama Sohee yang menghubungi. Sedikit berjengit namun dia tetap mengangkat panggilan mendadak tersebut.

"Sungguh ini Sohee yang menghubungiku?"

Satu yang lebih pendek untuk sesaat menoleh pada Chanyeol dan memperhatikan raut wajah pria itu di sana. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya mengapa nada suara Chanyeol berubah drastis dengan adanya panggilan itu.

Tawa di seberang telepon sedikit banyak menulari Chanyeol pada lengkungan serupa. Tapi tak lama karena selanjutnya raut pria itu berganti dengan kerutan di dahi mendengar ujaran Sohee di sana.

_"Kau serius mengajakku berkencan besok?"_

"Hah? Kapan?"

_"Kau mengirim pesan padaku soal itu."_

Chanyeol tak menjawab segera mengecek kotak pesan dan itu benar adanya bagaimana dia mengajak Sohee berkencan besok pagi. Serius Chanyeol tidak merasa pernah melakukan hal itu.

Satu yang ada di kepala Chanyeol sontak saja tertuju pada Jongin. Hanya pria Kim itu yang mendukung dirinya untuk bersama Sohee, Jongin bahkan paling antusias menanggapi saat dirinya berkata sudah berbincang dengan Sohee.

_Benar-benar!_

_"Chanyeol?"_

"O-Oh itu." Chanyeol bergumam kikuk, ia jelas merasa tidak enak untuk mengatakan itu hanyalah keisengan Jongin. "Ya aku mengajakmu."

_"Ah baiklah, kau rupanya sangat mengejutkan."_ Chanyeol menanggapi dengan tawa canggung. _"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."_

Deheman Chanyeol menjadi penutup panggilan Sohee. Pria itu kontan merutuk di tempat, untuk dirinya juga Jongin tentu saja.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menoleh dia hanya menemukan dirinya seorang di sini. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di tempat. Semilir angin lantas membuat Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari sana.

Ini sudah malam rupanya. Dan Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk tertidur di dalam kamar.

"Tadi itu pacarmu ya?" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk menyambut Chanyeol yang sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan kelakarannya.

"Bukan, hanya kenalan."

Baekhyun berdecih pelan selagi tangan menepuk bantal lalu berbaring di kasur lantai setelahnya. "Baiklah, selamat malam."

Selimut ditarik Baekhyun sampai kepala. Anak itu sudah siap memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol menyeletuk di sana.

"Kenapa kau selalu menutup wajahmu dengan selimut? Kau tidak takut kehabisan nafas apa?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun berdengung dan menyibak kembali kain tebal itu. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu menyala tahu."

"Tinggal matikan saja apa susahnya." Timpal Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau'kan tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap."

Chanyeol mengerjap, tak tahu mengapa dia jadi lupa dengan satu kenyataan itu lalu menandas. "Aku bisa menyalakan lampu tidur."

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun tak menunggu apapun segera beranjak menekan saklar lampu dan ruangan pun gelap setelahnya.

Itu lebih baik, Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan nyaman malam ini.

Detik berganti menit, kebiasaan Baekhyun bergumam sebelum tidur berubah menjadi dengkuran halus. Namun Chanyeol masih pada tempat yang sama belum juga berniat untuk menutup matanya.

Keheningan saat ini benar membuat Chanyeol seperti dapat kembali mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Tentang bagaimana mereka juga kenyataan dirinyalah yang mendorong Baekhyun berakhir seperti ini. Entah mengapa itu sedikit mencaukannya. Chanyeol menjadi tidak karuan, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti ada menekannya kini.

Itu merupakan sesal miliknya yang menghimpit rongga dada Chanyeol sekarang. Kenangan masa lalu nyatanya berputar kembali di hadapan Chanyeol tanpa henti dan dia menyadari suatu hal.

Pertengkaran mereka ataupun permintaan putus Baekhyun, selalu berawal dari dirinya. Dan itu benar jika Chanyeol pada akhirnya selalu meminta maaf lalu merekapun berbaikan dan kembali menjalin hubungan. Chanyeol tak pernah luput memikirkan mengapa Baekhyun selalu memberikan dia kesempatan.

_'...Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, tidak ada orang lain yang aku inginkan di hatiku selain dirimu.'_

Dan karena hal itulah Chanyeol selalu mudah menyikapi tiap kata putus yang Baekhyun lontarkan, tanpa pernah sama sekali menahan lelaki itu. Benar, Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar. Mengenai dirinya yang menganggap Baekhyun mudah seperti itu.

Ego yang Chanyeol miliki sangat besar, tiap Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya mereka selalu berteriak tanpa henti menekankan padanya bahwa Baekhyun pasti akan kembali cepat atau lambat. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol selalu menunggu untuk melihat Baekhyun yang bersedih karena kehilangannya. Lalu dia akan minta maaf dan semua kembali ke semula.

Tapi yang terakhir itu berbeda. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan semua masih berjalan seperti itu. Chanyeol masih diam dan ingin menunggu sampai terhitung tujuh hari lamanya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir bahwasannya hari itu mereka menjadi jauh. Dan semakin jauh saat Baekhyun menjadi milik Matthew.

Lalu kini Chanyeol pun tahu hanya karena berawal dari egonya, Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan yang tak diharapkan untuk selamanya seperti ini. Mengandung anak seorang berandalan. Chanyeol tak bisa menampik bagaimana sesal itu menumpuk memenuhi hatinya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Tapi Chanyeol hanya bisa memiliki dua kalimat itu atas segala sesal yang ada. Maaf yang bahkan takkan bisa mengembalikan keadaan semula.

...

Chanyeol sedang membersihkan diri ketika pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan sosok Baekhyun datang menyerobot masuk begitu saja. Chanyeol nyaris memekik seperti anak gadis jika saja dia tidak ingat statusnya di sini lebih tulen dari Baekhyun sendiri. Untung saja _shower box_ miliknya buram di bagian selangkangan, Chanyeol jadi tak perlu kelabakan untuk menutupi asetnya di sana.

Lagi untuk keperluan serupa, Baekhyun berjongkok di depan kloset untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali. Mual yang tak pernah absen tersebut benar membuat Baekhyun bahkan tak berpikir dua kali ketika memasuki kamar mandi yang sedang diisi Chanyeol. Lambungnya bergejolak hebat di dalam sana, mendorong semua cairan untuk keluar dan Baekhyun tak pernah menahan untuk itu.

Dan pemandangan yang sudah Chanyeol lihat berulang kali itu nyatanya tak sedikitpun membuat Chanyeol terbiasa. Pria itu bersama sisipan prihatinnya segera saja meraih handuk kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu anak itu dengan pijitan yang sama lagi.

Itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat setelah dirasa perutnya tak lagi bergejolak. Mengabaikan sedikit sisa mualnya Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju westafel dan membasuh mukanya di sana.

"Dokter bilang aku akan berhenti muntah setelah di minggu ketiga. Tapi aku masih sering melakukannya sampai saat ini." Gumam Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Chanyeol mau tak mau kembali tak bisa menutupi bagaimana khawatirnya dia pada Baekhyun dan keadaan si mungil itu. "Kita harus memeriksanya ke dokter, Baek." Chanyeol menyarankan, karena baik dia ataupun Baekhyun sama-sama nol akan pemahaman soal kehamilan juga segala hormonal dan tetek bengeknya.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng menolak hal itu. "Kau pasti akan memotong bayaranku, aku tidak mau." Tukasnya.

Chanyeol menjadi sedikit ini untuk tidak menghela nafas. "Jangan pikirkan itu. Pikirkan saja Pean dan keadaanmu."

"Aku mungkin hanya kurang istirahat." Baekhyun beralasan sedang di sela itu dia baru menyadari seperti apa Chanyeol kini di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk sekarang?"

"Aku bahkan tidak memakai apapun saat kau masuk."

"Yak!" Baekhyun melotot _horror_ dan tak menunggu satu detik bagaimana dia langsung berlari setelah itu.

Benar meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana yang berubah tercengang. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

...

"Maaf aku malah mengajakmu berbelanja dulu." Sohee meringis tak enak pada eksistensi Chanyeol di sampingnya saat ini.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mafhum menanggapi. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga sepertinya akan membeli sesuatu."

"Kebutuhan bulanankah?"

"Ah bukan." Chanyeol menyahut. "Soal itu biarkan kakakku saja yang mengurus."

Sohee berganti tertawa dengan anggukan kepala kecil ia lakukan. Rupanya Chanyeol sama seperti pria kebanyakan yang tak sering belanja kebutuhan seperti dia. Troli di depannya masih Sohee dorong sedang pria tinggi yang kini bersamanya masih juga mengekor seperti itu. Kali ini Sohee tak lagi merasa keberatan dengan itu, alih-alih melihat daftar belanjaannya kemudian berjalan menyusuri tiap rak_ supermarket._

Chanyeol di tempatnya hanya menatap bosan dan sesekali melirik barang yang sekiranya ia butuhkan di rumah. Sampai dia kemudian melihat pada sisian rak susu hamil. Nama Baekhyun sontak saja terlintas, Chanyeol tak sadar ketika kakinya menghampiri kesana selagi Sohee sibuk memilih masker wajah.

Ada banyak macam susu hamil yang terjejer di sana dengan merek yang berbeda, Chanyeol melihat semua itu dengan bingung. Lalu satu kotak susu bergambar seorang lelaki mungil menarik Chanyeol untuk meraihnya. Ini mungkin susu khusus _carrier_, pikir Chanyeol dan tak menimbang-nimbang lagi ia mengambil langsung tiga kotak yang sama yang tertera untuk usia 3-5 bulan.

"Oh?" Sohee kontan menatap bertanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja memasukkan beberapa kotak ke dalam troli. Dari gambarnya saja itu sudah jelas merupakan susu orang hamil.

"Itu untuk temanku." Ujar Chanyeol, tahu betul kemana arah tanda tanya di kepala Sohee. "Dia sedang hamil dan sangat merepotkan sekarang."

...

Pesan singkat yang dimulai oleh Chanyeol pada Sohee di hari lalu benar tak Chanyeol sangka akan membuat dia menjadi dekat dan akrab dengan perempuan itu. Mereka padahal belum pernah terlibat dalam percakapan sama sekali sebelumnya, namun lihat bagaimana kekonyolan Chanyeol yang sok dekat sok akrab dengan Sohee benar berakhir pada kencan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya ini juga karena keusilan Jongin, Chanyeol tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengajak Sohee berkencan. Dan mengingat bagaimana kepribadian Sohee yang feminim, siapa yang tega untuk membatalkan acara kencan bersama perempuan itu.

Chanyeol pikir dia bisa saja mencobanya bersama Sohee. Namun nyatanya kencan itu tetap tak meninggalkan kesan berarti untuk Chanyeol. Itu berjalan terlalu membosankan, usai dari_ supermarket_ mereka pergi nonton _movie_ lalu dilanjut makan siang dan selebihnya hanya obrolan-obrolan seputar perkuliahan.

Harus Chanyeol akui Sohee gadis yang cukup menyenangkan, tapi tak tahu mengapa Chanyeol menjadi sekikuk itu hingga dia berpikir kencan hari ini tak berjalan baik. Mungkin ini karena dirinya juga yang sudah cukup lama tak berkencan, tapi anehnya Sohee bisa betah jalan-jalan bersamanya bahkan sampai Chanyeol tiba di rumah ketika sore hari.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kencan.

Apartemen dalam keadaan kosong, Chanyeol tak mendapati Yoora maupun Baekhyun di sana. Kakaknya itu bisa saja memiliki jadwal siaran sore hari, tapi untuk Baekhyun? Anak itu setahu Chanyeol tidak pernah keluar dari apartemennya.

Kantong plastik di tangannya Chanyeol simpan di atas meja makan. Ia lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu bir untuk ditegak habis olehnya saat ini yang kehausan.

Chanyeol kemudian mendengar ceklikan pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Cepat dia menoleh dan menemukan Yoora yang tahunya datang bersama Baekhyun. Mereka pergi keluar bersama ternyata.

"Kalian habis darimana?" Tanya Chanyeol, keluar dari dapur sedang kedua orang di sana mendekat ke arahnya.

"Belanja kebutuhan sambil mengajak Baekhyun keluar." Sahut Yoora menyimpan kantong belanja di atas konter.

"Kak Yoora membelikan susu hamil untukku." Baekhyun memberitahu di belakang sana sementara Chanyeol tampak membulatkan mata mendengar hal itu.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang lalu menunjukkan kantong plastik lain di tangannya pada pria itu. "Dan juga beberapa camilan manis."

Chanyeol tidak sadar bagaimana tangannya mengambil barang yang dia letakkan sebelumnya di atas meja lalu menyembunyikan itu di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun benar tidak menyadari sama sekali dan dengan santai mengeluarkan satu kotak susu miliknya.

"Kak Yoora bilang aku perlu minum susu kehamilan agar Pean memiliki nutrisi yang cukup. Dan ini juga bisa membuatku tidak mual lagi di pagi hari." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Baguslah." Chanyeol manggut-manggut di tempat, memperhatikan kotak susu di tangan Baekhyun benar sama persis dengan yang dia beli tadi.

"Untung saja ada aku yang tahu soal ini." Yoora menimpal di dalam dapur. "Ayo kemari Baek, aku akan memberitahu cara menyeduh susu sesuai takaran tapi masih akan terasa enak saat diminum."

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangguk lalu menghampiri Yoora di sana. Chanyeol betul merasa konyol sendiri dan memilih untuk segera memasuki kamarnya begitu saja.

"Aish! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!" Setelah pintu tertutup gerutuan serta merta keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Pria itu menatap kantong plastik di tangannya, benar tak percaya ia baru saja melakukan hal konyol seperti membelikan Baekhyun susu kehamilan. Sebenarnya itu tindakan baik, hanya saja yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bodoh ia kalah cepat dari Yoora. Untung saja Chanyeol belum memberitahu Baekhyun soal ini.

Dan bingung adalah apa yang kini memenuhi kepala Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin membuangnya begitu saja, tapi memberikannya pada Baekhyun juga lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menyembunyikan itu di bawah bantal. Untuk saat ini Baekhyun tidak boleh melihat apa yang baru saja dibelinya.

...

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu yang baru dia buka itu.

"Mengerjakan proposal."

Anak itu masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian. Chanyeol berada di depan meja belajar, bersama laptop dengan wajah serius seperti itu. Baekhyun memperhatikan dalam diam tak berniat untuk mengganggu, tapi tahunya itu cukup mengusik Chanyeol yang menyadari.

"Apa?" Pria Park itu mengangkat satu alisnya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Alis Chanyeol masih seperti itu sementara Baekhyun sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak terlalu mengindahkan dan kembali pada tugas yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Aku juga rindu mengerjakan tugas sekolah." Baekhyun menyeletuk di belakang sana dan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk membalasnya.

"Seingatku kau itu sangat pemalas dan anti belajar."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas." Tampik Baekhyun cepat. Air wajahnya merengut tak terima di sana.

Chanyeol hanya merotasikan bola mata dan tak lagi menanggapi. Sesaat Baekhyun menjadi anak baik yang tak mengganggu, diam dan tak banyak berulah. Sampai kemudian pandangan Baekhyun terarah pada hal yang janggal di bawah bantal Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang diselipkan di sana dan Baekhyun tak menahan diri untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun mengintip isi dari kantong plastik di tangannya kini dan sentakkan Chanyeol terdengar setelah itu.

"YAK!"

Chanyeol mengurungkan dirinya untuk meraih benda di tangan Baekhyun saat perubahan bola mata anak itu didapatinya. Percuma saja, Chanyeol benar sudah terciduk sekarang.

"Kau membeli susu hamil? Untukku?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah membelinya. Pasti itu sudah sangat lama." Chanyeol berdecak, mukanya ia buang ke sembarang arah seperti itu benar tak tahu jika Baekhyun mengulum senyum saat ini menatapnya.

"Tapi ini kemasannya baru."

Chanyeol sukses mendesah menyerah. "Iyalah iya, itu memang untukmu."

Entah mengapa Chanyeol jadi sefrustasi itu, betul berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang nyatanya tak mengambil banyak pertanyaan pada pria bermata besar itu.

"Terima kasih." Alih-alih bergumam tanpa beban dan tak sadar senyum terkembang lebih lebar melihat kembali isi kantong plastik di sana.

Sudah lama rasanya Chanyeol tidak melihat senyum Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Pipi bulat anak itu tampak penuh tertarik ke atas dengan sejumput rona merah yang samar memenuhi sedang mata tampak tenggelam dalam lengkungan di sana. Jelas Chanyeol tertegun karenanya.

Ya, Chanyeol akui dia memang sudah lama tidak melihat Baekhyun seperti itu semenjak dia mulai menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai tes dua tahun yang lalu. Untuk berbagai alasan, Chanyeol merasa rindu. Rongga dadanya tiba-tiba disusupi rasa hangat dan Chanyeol sekali lagi merasa tak asing dengan sensasi di sana.

Laptop di atas meja benar sudah tak lagi diuruskan Chanyeol, pria itu telah sepenuhnya beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, soal Pean." Chanyeol menjeda sedang Baekhyun cepat berdehem menanti. "Biarkan aku yang menjadi Bapak Baptisnya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun terkesiap. Lebih daripada itu dia tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol. Namun pria itu mengangguk di sana meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tak salah mendengar tiap patahan kata di sana. "Tapi kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Memangnya kau mau Jinseok yang melakukannya? Aku bahkan curiga dia itu _atheist_."

Baekhyun benar merasa tak puas, namun dibanding itu ia lebih bertanya-tanya akan Chanyeol di sini. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menawarkan diri seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tiba-tiba. Ini sudah aku pikirkan sebelumnya." Kilah Chanyeol dan itu benar adanya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin jika sosok Pean kelak tidak memiliki seorang Bapak Baptis, walaupun Chanyeol sendiri bukan seseorang yang sah untuk melakukannya tapi setidaknya Pean akan memiliki seorang Bapak Baptis. Chanyeol pun takkan keberatan jika suatu saat Pean akan menganggapnya sebagai ayah karena hal itu.

Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun untuk hal yang satu ini. Karenanya dia di sini untuk membicarakan hal itu. Tak ada alasan khusus mengapa Chanyeol ingin melakukannya, ini hanya soal Pean yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Tapi permintaan pria itu tahunya menyimpulkan Baekhyun pada satu hal lain—mengenai dirinya juga bagaimana keadaannya saat ini di mata sang mantan. Baekhyun tahu betul dia memang menyedihkan sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol menyanggah berikut kepalanya menggeleng seperti itu. Dia kemudian menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun yang tak mempercayai hal itu, dan Chanyeol nyatanya mengerti. "Baiklah jika kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan memaksa." Imbuh Chanyeol, kembali pada laptop di hadapannya walau dia tahu saat ini otaknya tak lagi bisa diajak untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sifatmu itu berubah-ubah." Baekhyun bergumam, benar tak mau menahan apa yang ingin dia persuarakan sekarang.

Di hari lain Baekhyun bahkan menemukan Chanyeol sangat dingin padanya, ketus juga penuh sarkasme. Tapi tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol berubah lembut kepadanya, bahkan memperlihatkan Baekhyun bagaimana kepedulian pria itu yang dimiliki. Lalu lihat sekarang Chanyeol pun sudah membelikannya susu dan bahkan bersedia menjadi Bapak Baptis untuk Pean tanpa Baekhyun minta.

Remaja itu sungguh tak mengerti.

"Apa kau _tsundere_?" Hingga celetukan itu lagi tak bisa Baekhyun tahan keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Bicara apa kau?!" Chanyeol berjengit dan refleks membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun kembali. "Kau itu tidak bercermin atau lupa diri? Justru kau yang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

_Tuh kan,_ Chanyeol sudah berubah lagi dengan nada tinggi diperdengarkan. Baekhyun kembali berpikir, Chanyeol memang bukan_ tsundere_ dia akui. Lalu apa mungkin—

"Kau bipolar?"

"Bipolar mulutmu robek!"

Emosi Baekhyun sukses tersulut dalam sekejap mata. "YAK MENGAPA KAU MALAH MENGATAIKU?!"

"Diam ah! Aku sedang mengerjakan proposal di sini."

Baekhyun menghentak kaki lalu menuding Chanyeol seperti itu. "Lihat! Sedikit-sedikit kau baik tapi setelah itu kau kembali menyebalkan! Kau memang bipolar!"

"Nanana aku tidak dengar~"

"Ish!" Baekhyun menghentak lagi lalu berdiri dan selanjutnya ia dekati posisi Chanyeol untuk memberikan tendangan pada tulang kaki pria itu.

"AWW! YAA BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Dan sebelum Chanyeol melemparkan sumpah serapah Baekhyun benar sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Oh lihat, kenapa anak kecil seperti Baekhyun punya tendangan yang cukup keras. Benar-benar!

...

_Handphone_ Yoora pagi itu berdering di tengah sarapan yang sedang berlangsung. Jika saja Yoora tidak menangkap siapa nama yang tertera di sana, wanita itu takkan mungkin sampai harus mengabaikan makanan di atas meja.

"Benarkah Ibu sudah di Korea?!" Yoora memekik setelah mengangkat telepon itu. Fokus dua orang lainnya seketika teralih pada Yoora. "Baik, baik. Tidak usah terburu-buru, aku dan Chanyeol tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hari ini. Em... Hati-hati, Bu."

"Itu Ibu?" Chanyeol langsung menginterupsi dalam tanya.

Yoora mengangguk. "Ibu bahkan sudah pulang dari kemarin."

"Apa? Lalu kenapa baru menghubungi kita?"

Satu yang lebih tua menggeleng tak tahu sebelum menyudahi sarapannya begitu saja. "Sebaiknya kita rapikan dulu tempat ini atau kau akan diomeli lagi."

"Kenapa aku?" Chanyeol tak sadar ketika merengut. "Padahal kau juga tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terasingkan di sana. Lelaki itu ikut membereskan sisa sarapan di atas meja lalu mencekal Chanyeol yang berkata ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol, apa aku harus pergi sementara?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat alis Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum siap untuk bertemu ibumu."

"Kenapa kau harus bersiap?"

Chanyeol masih pada ekspresi serupa dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa bodoh. "Ah benar, aku'kan hanya bekerja di sini." Lantas bergumam pelan seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kenapa kau harus mempersiapkan diri?" Tanya Chanyeol berubah tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya takut mempermalukanmu."

Apa yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun Chanyeol pikir itu malah terdengar lucu. Baekhyun di sini bukan berperan sebagai kekasihnya yang akan mencemaskan hal-hal seperti itu, kenapa pula Baekhyun harus takut malu di hadapan ibunya.

Chanyeol refleks bergeleng kepala. "Jangan berlebihan, itu hanya ibuku. Bersikaplah biasa, hanya jangan terlalu banyak berulah."

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun mengerucut menyanggupi ucapan Chanyeol.

...

Tapi tetap saja malu itu memerangkapi Baekhyun untuk suatu alasan yang bahkan tak Baekhyun mengerti. Dan ketika bel berbunyi, Baekhyun tahu ia harus siap untuk melihat langsung bagaimana wujud ibu dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yoora yang menjadi pertama menghampiri lalu membuka pintu karena Chanyeol masih berada di kamar mandi.

"Ayo masuk, Bu."

Dari tempatnya Baekhyun kini benar melihat jelas bagaimana rupa ibu Chanyeol di sana. Sangat cantik, terlihat masih muda dengan pakaian berkelas yang dikenakan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai mempersiapkan dirinya di sana.

Tapi kemudian sosok lain terlihat muncul di belakang ibu Chanyeol. Itu merupakan seorang wanita pula, tapi terlihat jauh lebih muda dan bahkan terlihat seperti seumuran dengan Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia, Bu?" Pertanyaan Yoora menjadi perwakilan tanda tanya di kepala Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ini anak teman Ibu." Sebelum wanita bernama Park Miyoung yang menjadi ibu Chanyeol itu menyambung perkataannya, sebuah suara lain datang dari arah lain.

"IBU!" Itu Chanyeol, yang langsung berjalan terburu-buru untuk menyambut Miyoung di sana. Tapi tungkainya melaun begitu satu perempuan lain yang tak asing untuknya kini tengah berdiri di belakang sang ibu. "Eh? Sohee?!"

"C-Chanyeol?"

"Oh kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Miyoung mengalihkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan Sohee bergantian, lalu mengembangkan senyumannya di sana kemudian.

Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan tak enak untuk senyuman itu.

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : Terima kasih buat yang udah setia baca ceritaku dan yang rajin meninggalkan jejak. Jangan bosen-bosen~ /peluk satu-satu/ kita ketemu lagi nanti, mau kan? :")


	5. Chapter 5

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

"Jadi kalian teman berkencan?" Miyoung menatap takjub pada Chanyeol dan Sohee bergantian.

Kekehan kecil Sohee menyambut dengan kepala mengangguk malu-malu sementara rambut dia selipkan di belakang telinga. "Aku sangat senang ternyata Chanyeol adalah anak Tante. Kami baru dekat belakangan ini, Chanyeol sangat baik padaku." Katanya memberitahu kembali.

"Benarkah?" Miyoung terkesiap sambil melirik anaknya di hadapan dia dengan senyum terkulum kecil. "Padahal Chanyeol itu pemarah. Syukurlah mendengar dia baik padamu."

"Oh?" Sohee membulatkan mata untuk satu kenyataan yang baru dia dengar itu sedang selaan Chanyeol terdengar setelahnya.

"Ibu sudahlah." Pria Park itu tampak memutar bola mata sebelum cepat Chanyeol alihkan topik kembali. "Mengapa Ibu bisa datang bersama Sohee?"

"Ibu tiba di Korea kemarin untuk bertemu dengan investor butik Ibu, dan Sohee adalah anak dari Tuan Lee yang juga ikut ke sana, sekalian saja Ibu ajak Sohee untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak Ibu di sini."

"Ini sangat mendadak. Kita jadi tidak menyiapkan apapun." Yoora menimpal di sana dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk membenarkan sang kakak.

Ketiga perempuan di sana lantas berlanjut dalam pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak menarik minat Chanyeol. Pria itu tak benar tahu mengapa seleranya hilang tiba-tiba. Yoora benar ini terlalu mendadak, Chanyeol bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun, termasuk untuk kedatangan Sohee pula yang tiba-tiba.

Pandangan Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menangkap Baekhyun di sudut lain sedang membawa pakaian kotor, dia tak sadar mulai memaku memperhatikan anak itu. Dan Miyoung menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari kemana arah yang dilihat anaknya tersebut.

"Oh ya Chanyeol." Suara Miyoung segera menginterupsi menarik kembali atensian Chanyeol. "Syukur kalau kau sekarang sudah mau mendengarkan Ibu untuk memperkerjakan asisten rumah tangga di sini. Yoora sibuk dengan siarannya dan kau juga tidak selalu ada di rumah. Apartemen takkan terawat nanti."

Chanyeol bergumam kikuk tak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa. Di sela itu dapat ia lihat bagaimana Yoora menatapnya tak terbaca di sana. Chanyeol menjadi semakin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Miyoung tiba, eksistensi Baekhyun di tempat ini benar menjadi tanda tanya untuk Miyoung. Ibu dari dua anak itu lantas mengerti saat Baekhyun berkata dia sedang bekerja di sini, dan begitulah bagaimana Miyoung menganggap Baekhyun seorang _maid._

Tak ada yang bisa menampik baik Chanyeol maupun Yoora, sebab memang ini membingungkan. Pekerjaan rumah yang benar Baekhyun lakukan membuatnya terlihat seperti pembantu. Ditambah Baekhyun sendiri yang membenarkan hal itu.

Chanyeol jelas merasa tidak enak pada remaja itu. Tapi di samping, dia juga tidak berani mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa Baekhyun adalah mantan pacarnya yang kini sedang hamil.

...

Miyoung dan Sohee baru saja memutuskan untuk pulang dan mereka diantarkan oleh Yoora sehingga Chanyeol tinggal sendiri di apartemen bersama Baekhyun sekarang. Anak bernama keluarga Byun itu masih tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menyetrika baju, dan Chanyeol juga tak terlihat ingin mengganggu di sana.

Chanyeol akui Baekhyun memang cekatan dan terbilang mandiri untuk seorang _carrier_ 17 tahun karena sudah bisa melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Didikan yang diberikan Soojung cukup keras tapi itu membuahkan hasil yang bagus untuk Baekhyun sendiri. Ditambah pasangan kakak dan adik itu sudah lama ditinggalkan orang tua, itu yang Chanyeol ketahui saat dia masih menjadi pacar Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menyela dalam tanya ketika Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil berjalan untuk memasuki kamar Chanyeol. "Aku akan menyimpannya di lemarimu sekarang."

"Nanti saja. Istirahatlah dulu." Satu yang lainnya menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sampingnya. "Kemari, duduk." Perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencebik namun tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Sekeranjang baju yang baru saja dia rapikan disimpan Baekhyun di atas meja lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Chanyeol tanpa sungkan. Senyumnya diperlihatkan pula di sela itu pada Chanyeol.

"Ibumu sangat cantik ya." Gumamnya, dan Baekhyun tak berbohong untuk itu.

Sosok ibu Chanyeol baru pertama kali dia lihat dan itu benar meninggalkan decak kagum pada Baekhyun. Miyoung merupakan seorang _designer_, tidak heran penampilan wanita itu sangat _fashionable_ di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala lima.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak tampan ya?" Tilik Baekhyun kemudian memperhatikan pria di sampingnya yang berwajah masam kini.

"Jangan memulai."

Satu yang lebih mungil malah tertawa kecil. Menggoda Chanyeol adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya walau itu berarti Baekhyun harus menampar mulutnya sendiri yang jelas berkhianat itu. Tentu saja mantan pacarnya itu menuruni betul kerupawanan Miyoung.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol memanggil. Bulat matanya melirik sesaat pada Baekhyun dan berubah skeptis. "Maaf karena ibuku sudah menganggapmu seorang asisten rumah tangga di sini."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Baekhyun cepat melemparkan pandangan bingungnya. "Itu memang benar, kan? Aku bekerja padamu di sini."

"Tetap saja kau—" Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya di sana. Ia pun sama berubah bingungnya seperti Baekhyun sekarang, tak ada kata yang pas untuk bisa memperjelas maksud di kepalanya saat ini.

"Aku apa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol berakhir dengan membuang muka seperti itu. "Kau lebih dari itu."

Jawaban tersebut mengundang satu decihan yang refleks keluar dari Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak nampak tersinggung di sana dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak mengambil camilan miliknya di dalam kulkas.

Layar plasma yang sedari tadi menyala menampilkan berita harian, tak lagi menarik di mata Chanyeol. Pria itu diam-diam mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun di sana dan kembali berpura-pura menonton saat _carrier_ itu kembali bersama sebungkus ciki besar.

Melihatnya Chanyeol jadi teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya, aku lihat kau tidak lagi mengidam?"

Baekhyun berdengung sambil mencerna apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Kata mengidam terdengar tidak lagi asing mengingat Chanyeol sudah pernah menjelaskan apa yang disebut mengidam dan Baekhyun mengerti. Itu mengenai hal-hal yang tidak biasa diinginkannya. Dan Baekhyun ingat betul ketika dirinya menggebukan suatu hal, terakhir itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dulu aku mengidam." Baekhyun menyahut sambil memakan keripik kentang miliknya.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang memenuhinya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Huh?" Chanyeol berkerut alis. "Tidak ada yang memenuhinya?" Ulang pria itu sedang Baekhyun mengangguk ringan di sana. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku membiarkannya saja, lagipula itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

"Ei, tapi itu tidak bagus untuk Pean."

Baekhyun tak menahan untuk bibirnya yang berubah maju seperti itu, rahangnya bahkan berhenti mengunyah. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu pura-pura tak tahu kembali bertanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan saat itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku?"

Baekhyun lekas menatap pria tinggi itu dengan sedikit rengutan di wajahnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu tapi kau tidak bisa saat itu."

"Aku? Kapan?" Chanyeol terlihat terkejut di sana.

"Saat kau harus pergi kuliah karena kau punya nilai jelek."

Pria bertelinga besar itu kontan membiarkan ingatannya pergi menerawang dan memang benar ia temukan dirinya pernah pergi kuliah untuk urusan nilai. Itu adalah saat dimana Baekhyun juga menahan-nahannya. Dia berpikir Baekhyun memang terlihat sangat membutuhkannya saat itu namun Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir Baekhyun sedang mengidamkan dirinya.

"Jadi saat itu kau sedang mengidam ya?" Chanyeol bergumam tak enak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak cukup menangkap air wajah pria itu, dia hanya mengangguk santai dan kembali memakan camilan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Chanyeol. Itu tidak apa-apa, aku bahkan baik-baik saja sampai sekarang."

Senyuman yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun seharusnya dapat melegakan Chanyeol karena rasa bersalah yang nyatanya tidak terlalu dipikirkan Baekhyun. Anak itu baik-baik saja seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan sendiri, tapi Chanyeol tahunya merasa buruk pada dirinya. Untuk berbagai alasan hati dia seperti terketuk saat melihat senyum Baekhyun di sana.

"Lainkali jika kau benar-benar mengidam katakan saja padaku, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya semampuku." Chanyeol mengujar.

Tanpa disadari patahan kata itu menghantarkan satu dentuman keras dalam dada Baekhyun. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu merasakan betul bagaimana ucapan Chanyeol kini mempengaruhi keadaan jantungnya yang tanpa aba-aba berdetak lebih keras. Tentu Baekhyun tidak asing untuk sensasi yang seperti itu. Dia familiar merasakannya dan itu bersama Chanyeol pula.

Jelas Baekhyun cukup kelabakan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi gugup. Camilan di pangkuannya bahkan tak lagi seenak tadi di lidahnya.

"K-Kau mau?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis untuk tangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menawarkan ciki, tapi dia tidak menolak. Satu tangannya masuk mengambil beberapa keripik lalu melahapnya begitu saja.

"Kau bilang Sohee bukan pacarmu, tapi kalian berkencan." Baekhyun membuka suara kembali. "Jadi apa namanya yang seperti itu?"

Chanyeol melirik sesaat Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan air wajah anak itu. "Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa berkencan dengan Sohee." Sahutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tidak cocok?"

"Kau sudah melihat sendiri Sohee seperti apa."

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak mengangguk berikut mata menyipit untuk memunculkan kembali bayangan sosok Sohee ketika bersama Chanyeol. "Dia terlalu cantik dan baik, sedangkan kau—"

Hanya bunyi kriuk dari keripik yang Chanyeol perdengarkan untuk komentaran Baekhyun. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyanggah alih-alih menyomot kembali camilan Baekhyun di sana.

"Aku setuju jika kalian tidak cocok."

"Tak apa." Sahut Chanyeol merendah diri. "Lagipula aku ingin pasangan yang biasa-biasa saja."

Baekhyun lekas memberikan tatapan penasaran pada Chanyeol, benar tak menyadari responsnya itu dilihat Chanyeol dengan besar kepala.

"Biasa seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa?" Pria Park itu berganti mengerling mata. "Kau ingin mencocokkan diri untuk menjadi pasanganku ya?"

"Aku sudah pernah menjadi pasanganmu dan itu tidak baik untukku." Baekhyun cepat berdecak dan tak benar menyadari jawabannya itu meninggalkan perubahan di air wajah yang lebih besar.

"Aku tidak baik untukmu?"

Baekhyun jelas menjadi tergugu karena nada serius yang Chanyeol suarakan. Bukan itu yang dia maksud, _Chanyeol tentu saja baik hanya saja kurang perhatian,_ aku Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku."

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, kan? Baik atau tidaknya kau untukku sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi." Cibir Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya, sontak membuat Baekhyun memundur menjauhkan spasi mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Chanyeol terus bergerak menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan air muka yang sama masih terpantri seperti itu. "Tahi lalat di wajahmu bertambah." Gumamnya dan tak sampai satu detik sentakkan tiba-tiba menggelegar.

"YAK!"

Tentu saja itu Baekhyun yang kini memerah wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Sipit matanya bahkan sampai membeliak dan sebelum Chanyeol terbahak anak itu sudah mengacir pergi dengan hentakan kaki menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Hei kau mau pergi kemana? Itu kamarku jika kau lupa!"

Teriakan Chanyeol tentu saja dihiraukan Baekhyun yang kini benar sudah hilang di balik pintu. Konyol bagaimana Chanyeol terkekeh dan berpikir tingkah Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan ketika digoda seperti itu.

...

Tapi untuk yang satu ini, sungguh tidak lucu Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Baekhyun menguncinya dari dalam dan benar tidak membiarkan Chanyeol masuk barang sebentar saja.

Chanyeol berakhir terlentang di atas sofa, heran betul untuk apa Baekhyun terus merajuk seperti itu kepadanya.

Sampai kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan tubuh mungil Baekhyun muncul setelahnya bersama cengiran kotak tak berdosa menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sudah merajuknya?" Chanyeol langsung menyambut sarkastik.

"Aku tidak merajuk!" Sangkal Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sih?"

"Aku tadi melihat-lihat majalahmu dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin—"

"Kau ingin baju di sana?!" Potong Chanyeol berubah was-was untuk binaran yang diperlihatkan Baekhyun saat ini. Jantungnya jelas berdetak tak nyaman mengingat majalah yang dia miliki berisi pakaian _branded_ yang Chanyeol sendiri perlu waktu untuk membelinya.

"Bukan." Namun syukur Baekhyun meralat. "Aku ingin membeli eskrim di toko yang aku datangi bersama Kak Yoora."

"Hah?" Chanyeol melinglung, benar tak mengerti apa hubungan eskrim dengan majalah. Lantas dia mendengus. "Beli saja."

"Aku tidak punya uang, kau harus meminjamkannya padaku." Satu tangan Baekhyun terangkat menapak di hadapan Chanyeol.

Pria Park itu sesaat merotasikan bola mata sebelum mengangkat pantatnya untuk ia keluarkan dompet di saku belakang. Selembar kertas dengan nilai 1.000 won dia berikan kemudian pada Baekhyun. "Beli sendiri ya?"

Baekhyun menyengir menerimanya lalu mengangguk dan pergi setelah bergumam terima kasih.

...

Satu eskrim kini sudah tergenggam di tangannya, Baekhyun menjilat itu bahagia sementara di tangannya yang lain ia menenteng satu kantong plastik yang juga berisi eskrim yang sama.

Ini bukan keinginan Pean, melainkan murni milik Baekhyun yang rindu menjilat eskrim seperti ini. Salahkan mengapa ada model yang bergaya dengan eskrim menggoda di majalah yang Baekhyun lihat. Tapi beruntung Chanyeol berbaik hati memberikannya uang.

Setelah ini Baekhyun akan kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol, tentu saja.

"Baekhyunie?"

Bersamaan panggilan itu pundak Baekhyun kontan menegang. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"J-Jinseok?" Tepat setelah Baekhyun menoleh, tubuh besar Matthew benar menghampirinya kini. Sontak Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya tanpa mau menatap Matthew di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya mulai ketakutan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Matthew menyahut dengan alis yang lekas berkerut menatap Baekhyun. "Aku tinggal di daerah ini. Dan kau? Kudengar kau kabur dari rumah."

Saraf Baekhyun serta merta memuncak dan mendongak ia lakukan kemudian. "Darimana kau mendengar itu?"

"Temanmu yang matanya besar itu."

_Kyungsoo,_ Baekhyun sungguh merutuki mulut sahabatnya yang mengapa bisa menjadi lebar seperti itu.

"Apa itu benar?" Matthew bertanya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tak berani menyangkal di hadapan pria itu. "Dan kau juga... hamil karenaku?"

"APA?!" Sipit mata Baekhyun sontak membeliak. Sungguh Kyungsoo juga memberitahu ini pada Matthew?! Tubuh Baekhyun lantas bergerak gusar, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk menyangkal.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar, kan?" Matthew kemudian bersuara lalu tawanya terdengar patah-patah setelah itu. "Tentu saja itu bukan. Memangnya hanya aku saja yang menyetubuhi, tentu saja kau hamil sekarang tapi itu belum tentu milikku."

Alis Baekhyun sontak tertaut kini. Sesuatu mencolosnya dalam rasa tak percaya, jelas Matthew juga apa yang dikatakan pria itu merupakan alasannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mata Baekhyun menajam tanpa disadari. "Kau pikir aku melakukannya dengan banyak orang, begitu?"

"Bukan aku saja mantan pacarmu." Sahut Matthew menggidikkan bahu. "Kau juga mungkin sudah melakukannya bersama Chanyeol."

"Dia tidak brengsek sepertimu!"

"Apa katamu?"

Baekhyun tahu dia sudah bergetar sekarang. Pegangannya pada kantong plastik sukses mengerat, dia sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya mengatai Matthew seperti itu. Namun rasa kesal sudah beradu dan Baekhyun tak peduli untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Kau memang brengsek, Jinseok! Aku bahkan tidak ingin melakukannya tapi kau memaksaku! Kau memperkosaku dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Sentak Baekhyun sedang Matthew mengerjap terkesiap.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"Brengsek!"

Umpatan Baekhyun tidak benar mempengaruhi Matthew lagi. Pria Kim itu berganti menjadi penasaran di tempatnya. "Lalu kenapa kau memutuskanku jika sekarang kau hamil?"

"Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi denganmu."

"Tapi sayangnya kau hamil anakku sekarang." Matthew berdecak berikut bibirnya membuat seringaian lebar. "Itu berarti kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, Baekhyun. Percuma saja bukan? Kau juga tidak bisa menggugurkannya hanya karena itu anakku."

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya!" Sangkal Baekhyun berapi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menikah. Kau perlu orang yang bertanggungjawab omong-omong."

_Apa katanya?_

Sadar betul Baekhyun bisa meledak sekarang juga di hadapan Matthew, anak itu lekas berlari meninggalkan Matthew yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kecamuk pikiran Baekhyun menderanya betul membuat dia berubah tak karuan seperti itu.

Semua karena Matthew. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertemu kembali dengan pria itu namun tahunya Baekhyun harus mendapati Matthew berbicara padanya, lebih-lebih mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Baekhyun pikir dia lebih baik hidup sendiri dengan status kabur daripada harus bersama Matthew kembali.

Menikah dengan Matthew? Baekhyun tidak akan pernah sudi. Dia tahu betul kenapa Matthew bisa dengan mudah berkata seperti itu. Matthew menyukainya—ah tidak, pria itu hanya terobsesi padanya. Tentu Baekhyun takkan pernah mau berakhir bersama Matthew kembali, pria itu menyeramkan.

Tapi pada sisi lain sesuatu menumpuknya dalam beban yang tak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan sebelumnya. Ini benar mengenai dia yang perlu seseorang untuk bertanggung jawab. Sekarang Baekhyun mungkin belum membutuhkannya, tapi kelak...

Baekhyun tidak menutupi bagaimana dirinya menjadi terpikiran karena hal itu. Saat ini bahkan Baekhyun menyadari ia tak bisa menangani Pean seorang diri, namun karena ada Chanyeol Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa terganggu.

Tapi lagi, Baekhyun tidak selamanya bisa mengandalkan Chanyeol bukan? Memangnya siapa Baekhyun?

Dia hanya sebatas mantan Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas tak bisa mengharapkan apapun yang lebih.

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : aku lebih ingin orang ketiganya Jinseok daripada Sohee. Bagaimana dengan kalian? **#TeamJinseok** atau **#TeamSohee**? Oh ya, karena entah di chapter keberapa akan ada adegan rated, jadi bakalan dilanjut seudah lebaran ya :D

Ddh sampai ketemu di chapter depan-! Jangan bosen-bosen mampir ya walaupun ini membosankan /halah/


	6. Chapter 6

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

"Chanyeol.."

Gumaman kecil di tengah malam itu terdengar, anehnya di antara dunia mimpi yang sedang dikelana oleh Chanyeol pria itu bisa mendengarnya dan bahkan tanpa sadar menyahuti langsung panggilan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?"

"Hm, tentu." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar parau. Bola mata pria itu masih terpejam rapat dan tubuhnya tak berubah dari posisi semula.

Baekhyun setelah mendapatkan persetujuan itu menaiki ranjang kemudian. "Aku ingin memelukmu juga." Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengiyakan dan Baekhyun segera membawa tangannya memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Rasa hangat yang menjalari punggung Chanyeol, juga belitan tangan di pinggang membuat alam bawah sadar pria itu sontak tertarik sepenuhnya. Satu mata Chanyeol lantas terbuka memeriksa pelukan yang dia rasakan itu benar nyata adanya. Lekas Chanyeol hendak berbalik namun di belakang sana Baekhyun mengeratkan membuat pergerakan dia menjadi terbatas.

"B-Baek—"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku takut, Yeol." Suara bergetar Baekhyun sesaat memaku Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melepasnya, aku hanya ingin berbalik." Katanya lembut.

"Oh maaf." Baekhyun menyicit.

Belitan di sana akhirnya melonggar dan Chanyeol segera mengubah posisi menghadap Baekhyun kini. Di tengah cahaya lampu tidur yang remang dapat Chanyeol lihat jelas bagaimana paras Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol menyadari anak itu yang terlihat berbeda sejak sore tadi. "Kau habis bermimpi buruk?" Chanyeol menebak dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. "Tentang apa? Kenapa kau sampai sangat ketakutan begini?"

"Jinseok."

Satu nama itu mendiamkan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat. Kiranya dia mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menjadi gemetar seperti ini, mengingat Jinseok pernah melakukan hal yang mungkin bisa menekani alam bawah sadar Baekhyun. Dan ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan seperti itu.

Tangannya refleks balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Memberikan usapan menyenangkan di kepala anak itu sesekali juga pada punggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi. Dia tidak ada di sini sekarang." Bisik Chanyeol menenangkan. "Tidur lagi ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti. Tubuh gemetarnya beringsut menempel pada Chanyeol sedang satu yang lainnya membiarkan hal itu. Lebih-lebih Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun berangsur-angsur membaik di sana sampai dengkuran halus benar terdengar setelah itu.

Baekhyun tertidur kembali begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

...

Satu yang pertama menyadari posisi mereka masih berpelukan adalah Chanyeol. Pria itu terbangun lebih awal dan menemukan wajah Baekhyun pertama kali berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Itu kontan membuat jantung Chanyeol terpacu hebat di pagi hari. Tapi bukannya segera menjauhkan, pria bernama keluarga Park itu malah membiarkan dan bahkan dia memperhatikan rupa dari wajah sang mantan kini.

_Carrier_ itu semakin cantik Chanyeol lihat dengan kulit seputih susu mewarnai wajahnya. Dari dulu Baekhyun memang punya rupa yang mempesona, wajah bulat lelaki bermata sipit itu tampak lebih penuh dengan belahan pipi yang _chubby_ seperti itu. Apalagi saat sedang tertidur begini.

Melihatnya langsung tanpa sadar mata Chanyeol turun satu per satu memperhatikan garis wajah Baekhyun di sana. Setan jelas berbisik ketika Chanyeol menemukan belah bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka itu. Warna merah muda yang alami di sana terlihat sangat kenyal. Chanyeol nyaris ingin menciumnya jika tidak cepat menyadari ada pergerakan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Segera dia menutup kembali matanya, tidak ingin terciduk basah sedang memperhatikan si mungil.

"Astaga." Sebuah gumaman terkejut dipersuarakan Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun. "Mengapa aku bisa tidur di sini? Ya Tuhan, kenapa juga kita berpelukan?!"

Chanyeol benar menahan tawanya di sana. Untungnya dia bisa mengendalikan air wajah untuk tetap damai tertidur seperti itu. Ia lalu merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun yang terburu-buru turun dari kasur.

Saat itulah Chanyeol memutuskan berpura-pura menggeliat lalu membuka matanya di sana. "Ugh~"

Wajah memerah Baekhyun didapatinya pertama kali. Chanyeol dengan sengaja membuat kontak mata tanpa suara pada anak itu. Jelas satu yang lainnya tampak semakin salah tingkah di sana.

"Kenapa kau terus menatapku?!" Sentak Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Namun Chanyeol tidak cukup terkejut untuk itu.

"Entah aku bermimpi kau semalam memelukku atau itu memang benar?"

Samar pupil mata Baekhyun melebar di dalam sana. "Kenapa pula aku harus memeluk orang dingin sepertimu!"

Nyatanya sangkalan seperti itu sudah Chanyeol duga akan terjadi mengingat seberapa _tsundere_-nya remaja itu. Tak peduli seperti apa semalam sikapnya yang menyerupai seekor anak anjing kesepian, Baekhyun tak tahu diri malah mengelak sedimikan rupa—lebih-lebih menyematkan pula hinaan kepadanya.

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Kenapa kau berdecih?!" Baekhyun menatap sejurus tak suka. "Aku benar-benar tidak memelukmu! Jangan terlalu halu kau ya!"

Chanyeol meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sambil mengerang. "Kenapa rasanya badanku pegal seperti tertimpa gajah Afrika—aW YACH!" Selanjutnya bantal melayang begitu saja tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

Tapi pelakunya sudah pergi bersama hentakkan kaki sebelum Chanyeol membalas.

...

"Ayo ikut denganku." Ujaran Chanyeol meninggalkan satu dongakkan dari kepala Baekhyun.

Pria bermata bulat itu baru keluar dari kamar lantas menghampiri Baekhyun di atas sofa begitu saja. Setelan olahraga dikenakannya berikut satu handuk kecil menggantung di leher, dan Baekhyun tak sudi mengakui Chanyeol masih saja terlihat keren walau dengan pakaian yang seperti itu.

"Kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Keluar. Kau harus olahraga sesekali."

"Mengapa harus?" Baekhyun seketika mengerutkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah membersihkan rumah dan itu seperti olahraga untukku."

"Cepat turuti apa kataku, Baekhyun."

"Tidak mau. Aku malas."

Penolakan Baekhyun jelas mengundang desisan dari Chanyeol. Tanpa direncanakan Chanyeol berakhir menarik Baekhyun hingga anak itu berjengit dan terpekik kala tungkai tak menapak lantai. Namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan segera membopong Baekhyun ke dalam kamar, lalu ia keluarkan baju olahraga miliknya kemudian melemparkan pada Baekhyun.

"Lima menit tidak selesai aku tetap akan menyeretmu keluar." Ancamnya seperti itu lalu keluar dari kamar.

Dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menuruti. Dia keluar setelah teriakan tak sabar Chanyeol berulang kali mengudara. Rengutan benar tak luput memenuhi wajahnya di sana, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Chanyeol yang cerah di pagi ini.

...

Ada lapangan futsal _outdoor_ yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Di hari Minggu seperti ini tempat itu biasanya ramai dengan yang berolahraga, sebenarnya hari-hari biasa juga ramai karena tempat itu berhadapan langsung dengan taman bermain pula.

Chanyeol berada di pinggiran lapangan, melakukan _jogging_ dengan Baekhyun berada di sampingnya yang benar terlihat ogah-ogahan seperti itu. Pria Park itu tahu betul Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai segala jenis olahraga, namun ini harus Chanyeol lakukan untuk kesehatan Baekhyun sendiri.

Buku referensi yang sebelumnya Chanyeol baca mengatakan olahraga perlu dilakukan apalagi untuk orang yang sedang hamil. Karenanya di sinilah Chanyeol berada menarik Baekhyun pula.

"Chanyeol ini sudah putaran kedua, aku lelah." Rengekan Baekhyun terdengar untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi sebanyak itu Chanyeol bergeleng kepala menanggapi.

"Kau belum berkeringat. Satu putaran lagi dan kita akan berhenti."

"Mengapa kau jadi menyebalkan sih!" Baekhyun merutuk sebal.

Anak itu lantas memelankan laju tungkainya sampai itu perlahan berhenti melangkah, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk melanjutkan. Desah nafas putus-putusnya Baekhyun isi dengan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Chanyeol di depan sana masih belum menyadari dan mungkin sedang berbicara sendiri sekarang.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh panasnya lalu menuju kursi yang ada. Namun tepat setelah Baekhyun mendaratkan pantatnya di sana, tiba-tiba sebuah bola futsal melayang ke arahnya dan sebelum Baekhyun dapat menghindar benda itu benar sudah mendarat di atas dahinya.

Bola itu terpantul dengan sangat keras hingga kepala Baekhyun ikut terpental ke belakang. Setelahnya telinga berdengung sedang pijakan mulai berputar hebat Baekhyun rasakan.

"Kak, kau baik-baik saja?" Dua orang anak laki-laki berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

Di tengah peningnya itu Baekhyun nyaris meledak. Kepalanya jelas berdenyut dan bahkan untuk sesaat Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya melayang di sana, karena itu dia sudah sedikit ini untuk menyerapahi pemilik bola itu.

Namun hanya bocah laki-laki yang tahunya didapati Baekhyun. Tatapan ketakutan mereka membuat dia suka tak suka kembali harus meredam ledakannya.

"Eoh." Sahut Baekhyun masam. "Jangan bermain bola terlalu kasar lagi, kau bisa melukai orang lain."

"Maafkan kami, Kak."

"Sudah sana pergi."

Kedua anak itu membungkuk meminta maaf lalu berlarian kembali bermain di tempat yang lebih jauh dari Baekhyun. Sementara denyutan di kepala _carrier_ itu belum hilang bahkan setelah Baekhyun memijatnya di sana. _Bagian itu pasti akan meninggalkan memar_, gerutu Baekhyun dalam benak.

Chanyeol dari arah sebelumnya terlihat mendekat. Pria itu balik lagi saat menemukan Baekhyun tertinggal jauh di belakang sana.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun ini bukan saatnya berhenti—ya ampun!" Seruan Chanyeol berubah terkejut begitu Baekhyun mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah yang masam seperti itu. Tapi warna lain di balik poni yang Baekhyun sibak lebih mengejutkannya lagi. "Ada apa dengan dahimu?"

"Aku tak suka anak kecil." Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah menggerutu kembali.

Chanyeol yang mengerti menoleh sesaat pada lapangan yang memang dipenuhi anak-anak bersama bola di sana. "Kau terkena tendangan bola dari mereka?" Tanyanya retoris. Baekhyun jelas tidak mau menjawab. "Itulah kenapa jangan berhenti di sini." Chanyeol berdecak keras kemudian.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Chanyeol di tempatnya ikut meringis saat membayangkan bagaimana bola keras itu mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalaku pusing!"

Sentakan Baekhyun tak Chanyeol masalahi saat ini. Alih-alih pria tinggi itu mengecek keadaan dahi Baekhyun dan ia temukan ada sedikit luka gores di antara memar di sana.

"Aku beli obat luka dulu." Katanya lalu pergi tanpa sempat Baekhyun menimpal.

Di sudut lapangan memang ada toserba, Chanyeol jelas pergi ke sana dan Baekhyun berpikir itu tidak akan lama. Anak itu menunggu sesekali mengusap dahinya yang berubah perih kini.

Lalu tak lama Baekhyun kemudian dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping dia.

"Jinseok?" Mata sipit remaja itu melotot tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Kenapa kau lari kemarin?" Tanya Matthew tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun sesaat mencari alasan yang pantas daripada ia berkata karena tidak mau bersama Matthew lama-lama. "Aku ada urusan." Jawabnya berbohong.

Dan Matthew tampak tidak ingin tahu lebih lanjut kembali berujar. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih santai. "Berikan aku alamat rumahmu."

"Untuk apa?"

Asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya Matthew hembuskan keras ke udara sebelum menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun di sana. "Aku harus bertemu dengan keluargamu tentu saja."

Air wajah Baekhyun sontak berubah tak sampai sedetik. Pikirannya serta merta berkecamuk untuk hal apa yang baru saja dikatakan Matthew. Dia kembali ingat akan apa yang juga dikatakan Matthew kemarin—itu adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun memilih pergi begitu saja.

Dan kini mendengar bagaimana Matthew ingin bertemu dengan Soojung—sontak Baekhyun diserang panik.

"H-Hei kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan? Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan—"

"Kenapa dahimu berwarna biru?" Alis Matthew tertaut heran menyela Baekhyun. "Kau habis tersungkur?"

"Bukan!" Baekhyun menyanggah tak terima.

Matthew menghela nafas berikut kepala menggeleng melihat memar di kening mantannya itu. "Pasti sakit."

Sigaret di tangannya Matthew alihkan diapit bibir sedang kedua tangan merogoh kantong celananya mencari sesuatu dan Matthew keluarkan satu plester di sana. Ia sibak poni Baekhyun lantas menempelkan benda tersebut pada luka di dahi _carrier_ itu. Sipit mata Matthew bahkan tampak menajam benar terlihat serius saat melakukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli pokoknya aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk bayi itu." Katanya kembali membuka suara.

Sedang Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Itu sungguh tidak perlu, Jinseok."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Seharusnya kau bersyukur orang yang menghamilimu mau bertanggung jawab. Jarang tahu ada orang yang sepertiku."

Mata kecil Baekhyun memandang Matthew tak terbaca. Itu benar seharusnya dia bersyukur, tapi tidak jika yang bersangkutan adalah Matthew. Bahkan Baekhyun harus mengumpulkan banyak keberanian sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pria itu di hari lalu, rasanya percuma saja jika pada akhirnya Baekhyun kembali bersama Matthew.

"Sebentar lagi aku lulus, aku akan langsung cari pekerjaan setelah itu kita menikah."

Belum sempat Baekhyun pulih berpikir jernih dia kembali diperburuk oleh kata terakhir dari Matthew. Matanya kontan membeliak di sana.

"Aku tidak siap untuk itu!" Tolak Baekhyun tak sadar mengeluarkan pekikan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melahirkan di luar nikah?"

Tentu saja yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun tak siap untuk menikah adalah Matthew sendiri. Ini benar di luar dugaan Baekhyun Matthew nyatanya bersikap seperti itu. Ia pikir Matthew takkan peduli dengan kehamilan dia, dan sebenarnya itu lebih baik dibanding Baekhyun harus menikah dengan Matthew.

Karena dilihat dari manapun Matthew itu tipe pria berandalan, tubuh besarnya tidak menunjukkan pria itu masihlah pelajar, apalagi wajahnya mendukung betul hal tersebut. Menikah dengan Matthew jelas adalah mimpi terburuk untuk Baekhyun. Apalagi Matthew sudah merokok di usianya yang seperti itu. Lalu apalagi yang lebih mengerikan dari itu? Baekhyun yakin Matthew juga sering bermain seks.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menolak Matthew dan mengatakan pada Soojung semua alasannya, tapi kenyataan pria itu pemilik Pean benar membuat pikiran Baekhyun bercabang.

"Baekhyunie, lihat aku."

Matthew menghadap pada Baekhyun sepenuhnya lalu ia angkat dagu lelaki itu. Asap rokok masih tertinggal berhembus dari hidungnya dan itu menerpa wajah Baekhyun namun Matthew tak peduli dan alih-alih menyelami iris Baekhyun di sana.

"Aku juga belum siap untuk menikah dan menjadi pasangan muda, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung malu karenaku."

Baekhyun sedikitnya tertegun mendengar patahan kata itu. Matthew terkadang memang memiliki mulut yang manis, ketika mereka pacaran ia bahkan hampir setiap hari digoda oleh pria itu. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun menatap Matthew tak berkedip kini.

Lelaki mungil bernama keluarga Byun itu bahkan tak menyadari bagaimana Matthew yang perlahan memiringkan wajah untuk mencapai bibirnya. Deheman dari arah lain lantas menarik kesadaran Baekhyun seketika.

Anak itu menoleh cepat dan menemukan Chanyeol sebagai pelakunya.

"Maaf menganggu kalian." Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, Chanyeol berujar. "Aku hanya ingin—" tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, dahi Baekhyun yang sudah terbalut plester menyambut cepat pandangan Chanyeol. "Lupakan."

"Tunggu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menahan pria tinggi itu saat berbalik dan bergegas pergi di sana. Namun sebelum dia melontarkan rentengan kata lain, Matthew sudah menyela dengan menariknya berdiri seperti itu.

"Baekhyunie, ayo."

"Kemana?"

"Tadi aku mengatakan apa padamu?"

Lemparan pertanyaan itu betul Baekhyun cerna dan ia jelas keberatan untuk ajakan Matthew sekarang. "Jinseok aku tidak siap."

"Setidaknya ikut dulu denganku."

Baekhyun tak sempat menanggapi tubuh tahunya sudah diseret Matthew meninggalkan tempat ini. Di sela itu Baekhyun menyempatkan diri menoleh namun hanya menemukan tubuh menjauh Chanyeol di sana.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksaku sih?!" Tekanan nada bicara yang meninggi tak benar Baekhyun tahan diperdengarkan pada Matthew.

"Kau dan Chanyeol, apa kalian dekat?" Lagi Matthew malah balik bertanya. Sedang Baekhyun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawabnya dan Matthew tiba-tiba berdecak keras. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia memukulku."

"Chanyeol apa?"

Mengindahkan respons kebingungan Baekhyun, Matthew bergeleng kepala mengingat kembali hari itu. "Dia berlebihan sekali. Hanya karena aku menghamilimu dia bisa dengan seenaknya memukul wajahku di tempat umum."

_Chanyeol memukul Matthew karenanya?_

"Aku tidak menyukai mantan pacarmu itu."

...

Cuaca panas sekali di luar sana, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan panas di dalam diri Chanyeol. Entah pria itu tidak bisa mencegah bagaimana kepergian Baekhyun bersama Matthew pagi tadi mempengaruhi suasana hatinya menjadi sekacau ini. Bahkan sekarang hari sudah menanjak sore, tapi lihat Baekhyun belum juga kembali ke apartemen.

Chanyeol tidak ingin peduli sebenarnya, keuring-uringan dia cepat dialihkan Chanyeol dengan memesan banyak ayam goreng. Yoora menemaninya dan dengan senang hati bergabung untuk menghabiskan makanan itu.

Dan ketika itu pintu terbuka dengan sosok Baekhyun yang muncul di baliknya.

"Kau pulang?" Yoora menyambut. Riang nada suara wanita itu menarik Baekhyun untuk menanggapi serupa.

"Woah ayam!" Baekhyun berseru. Matanya berbinar menatap beberapa kotak ayam lalu tanpa menunggu menggabungkan diri pada dua orang di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu makan ayam?" Ketus suara Chanyeol kontan menyela Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Ini milikku, lagipula kau sudah punya _odeng _di tanganmu." Chanyeol mendelik pada satu tusuk _odeng _besar di tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan itu Chanyeol." Yoora mendengus berkomentar. "Tak apa, makan saja jika kau ingin, Baek." Lalu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Remaja Byun itu lantas ragu-ragu mengambil satu potong ayam. Chanyeol tidak lagi menyela, tapi wajah masam pria itu masih tertera di sana.

"Kau habis pergi dengan siapa?" Yoora bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Jinseok."

Satu nama itu terdengar tidak asing dan Yoora sontak mengingat itu merupakan nama yang sama dengan pemilik janin Baekhyun. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk mengerti seraya melirik Chanyeol diam-diam. Namun Yoora tak lagi bersuara dan fokus tenggelam dalam kunyahan.

"Terima kasih untuk ayamnya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Tak lama Yoora membuka suara lagi berikut tubuhnya berdiri dan segera bergegas untuk pergi.

Setelah itu hening menyertai. Baekhyun menyadari betul bagaimana keterdiaman Chanyeol kini mungkin dipengaruhi olehnya tadi pagi.

"Maaf aku pergi begitu saja." Pelan suaranya memecah sunyi di sana.

"Tidak perlu." Chanyeol menanggap cetus namun Baekhyun tidak terlihat terpengaruh sama sekali dengan perubahan sikap itu.

"Jinseok memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan Kak Soojung." Alih-alih memberitahu kembali.

"Oh."

Rikuh berganti menyergapi air wajah Baekhyun kini. Bibirnya tergigit resah masih menatap Chanyeol di sana.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

Belah lunak Baekhyun sontak berubah mengerucut. "Jinseok bilang kau pernah memukulnya karena aku. Apa itu benar?"

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol memiliki responsif yang terkejut kemudian akan dibantah keras oleh pria itu. Tapi tahunya tidak seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan dengan cetus masih menjadi nada bicara Chanyeol saat ini.

"_Hoax_."

Baekhyun mendengus dalam nafasnya. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan _odeng_ yang dibelikan Matthew sebelumnya.

Hening menyapa setelah itu. Tentu ini menjadi masalah besar untuk Chanyeol yang kini terngiang kembali oleh ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya, dia bahkan menjadi sumbu pendek—Chanyeol sadari itu. Pertahanannya roboh dan Chanyeol tak lagi peduli pada acara _ngambek-tak-beralasan-nya_ mengujar tanya kemudian.

"Untuk apa Jinseok ingin bertemu Soojung?"

"Dia sudah tahu kalau aku hamil anaknya, kupikir Jinseok tidak akan peduli tapi dia ingin bertanggung jawab sekarang."

"Apa?" Kening Chanyeol kontan berkernyit, tiba-tiba merasa kesal mendengar hal itu. "Padahal baru semalam kau bermimpi buruk tentang Matthew dan sekarang kau malah memberitahunya? Wah benar-benar sulit dipercaya kau."

"Aku tidak memberitahunya!" Baekhyun menyalak tak terima. Untung saja kunyahan terakhir _odeng_ sudah ditelan habis olehnya. "Jinseok tahu itu dari Kyungsoo, dan itu benar aku bermimpi buruk karenanya. Aku takut pada Jinseok dan tidak mau bersamanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—" ia bahkan tak sanggup menyelesaikan ucapannya. Lekas berkerut menatap pria berumur 20 tahun di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengerjap, menetralkan air wajahnya sesaat sedang apa yang Baekhyun katakan kini menyelimuti kepalanya.

"Bukan begitu!" Dan tak sadar ketika rasa dongkol membuat nada bicaranya meninggi seperti itu. "Aku hanya kesal kenapa kau harus bersama Jinseok segala. Bilang saja pada dia kalau kau tak mau bersamanya lagi. Kau harus tegas pada pilihanmu!"

Itu juga apa yang Baekhyun ingin lakukan, tapi lagi.. "Jinseok memiliki alasan untuk menikahiku dan aku—"

"MENIKAHIMU?!" Chanyeol serta merta memotong dalam teriakan. Mata tanpa sadar membulat seperti bolanya akan menggelinding dari sana. "Anak bau kencur seperti kalian mau menikah?!"

Perempatan siku-siku kontan timbul di ujung dahinya Baekhyun rasakan. "BAU KENCUR KATAMU?!" Lantas ia balas membentak.

Rongga dada tiba-tiba menyempit di sana dan Baekhyun menjadi kalap menyadari seperti apa Chanyeol mengatainya.

"YA ITU BENAR. KITA MEMANG BELUM PANTAS UNTUK MENIKAH AKUPUN TIDAK INGIN MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK SEKARANG. TAPI JINSEOK BENAR AKU PERLU SESEORANG UNTUK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB. AKU MALU KETIKA HARUS BERJALAN KELUAR SAMBIL MEMPERLIHATKAN PERUT MENGGEBUNGKU. DI MATA ORANG AKU MASIH KECIL DAN ITU BENAR. SATU-SATUNYA AGAR AKU TIDAK MALU AKU HARUS MENIKAH!"

Bersamaan semua hardikan itu warna merah seketika memenuhi sipit matanya. Perasaannya menjadi lebih sensitif dan Chanyeol malah memperburuk hal itu. Baekhyun tak sadar ketika suara bergetar pun diikuti tatapan nanarnya di sana.

"Aku memang masih bau kencur tapi aku sudah menanggung beban seperti ini. Apa kau tidak berpikir ini berat untukku?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun memendam beban yang kadang dipikirkannya ini terlalu berat. Tak ada jalan keluar selain bertingkah seperti biasa seolah rasa malu dalam diri tak benar pernah ada menyergapnya. Baekhyun melakukan itu selama ini.

Lantas mendengar langsung dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit ini untuk terus memendam. Kenyataan akan dia yang masih bau kencur tetapi lihat bagaimana perutnya membesar bersama seorang janin di dalamnya, Baekhyun sangat malu menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menyahut setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Jadi kau tetap akan menikah dengan Matthew walau kau sendiri takut padanya?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera pergi dari sini."

Dingin suara itu kembali menyentak Baekhyun dalam keterkejutan. Kali ini bersama denyutan samar mengisi rongganya.

"Apa?"

"Orang akan salah paham."

Dada di sana benar menyesak sekarang, Baekhyun menyadari betul hal itu. Sesaat dia hanya melinglung begitu mendapati sesuatu seperti baru saja retak dalam kecewa.

Nyatanya Baekhyun menemukan mengapa retakan itu bisa terjadi. Chanyeol juga apa yang dikatakan pria itu adalah alasannya. Dan Baekhyun benar merasa tertampar akan siapa dia masih berada di sini lebih-lebih harus merasa kecewa hanya karena melihat langsung bagaimana Chanyeol yang tidak peduli padanya.

Tapi itu wajar bukan? Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, sejak awal memang seperti itu. Yang salah di sini memang Baekhyun karena berpikir Chanyeol akan membantunya tanpa ingat mereka hanya sebatas mantan.

Baekhyun jatuh terpekur dalam pikirannya tersebut, tanpa sadar colosan di hati menanjak pada isakan kecil di mulutnya.

Tentu satu yang lebih besar menangkap hal itu dan cepat menyadari betul kesalahan dalam kalimatnya di sana. Chanyeol benar tak bermaksud.

"Dengar Baekhyun." Pria itu lalu bangkit untuk berpindah duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Aku ingin membantumu tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Matthew memang yang bertanggungjawab soal ini, kan?"

Chanyeol akui bagaimana dia yang kesal—sebenarnya marah untuk apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mantannya itu berakhir dengan Matthew, tapi kenyataan Chanyeol tak memiliki hak cukup membuat dia frustasi sendiri.

"Aku marah tapi aku tidak tahu marah pada siapa." Erangannya menarik Baekhyun dalam kontak transparan kembali. "Kenapa sih kau menjadi seperti ini setelah putus dariku? Aku memang tidak pernah membahagiakanmu tapi setidaknya kau baik-baik saja saat bersamaku." Chanyeol tak menahan diri bagaimana hela nafasnya keluar dalam desahan berat. "Aku menyesal sekali. Tapi aku bisa apa?"

Baekhyun merunduk lagi. Chanyeol benar, sekalipun pria itu peduli padanya memang apa yang bisa dilakukan?

"Aku menyedihkan." Dan gumamannya keluar nyaris tak bersuara.

"Ya. Jadi berhenti menangis supaya kau tidak terlihat semakin menyedihkan."

Lekas Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, sendu matanya masih menyorot Chanyeol seperti itu. "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak benar-benar pergi tentu saja. Kau bebas mendatangiku kapanpun kau mau, hanya jangan tinggal di sini orang akan salah paham. Tapi kau bebas menghubungiku jika kau perlu bantuan." Tandas Chanyeol tapi itu malah membumbung Baekhyun dalam sendu yang lain.

"Kau kasihan padaku, kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab di sana.

"Aku tidak ingin dikasihani. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Ini hanya karena aku merasa bersalah." Pria tinggi itu mendengus dan mengindahkan saat Baekhyun berdengung menuntut.

"Huh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku menyesal, bukan?"

"Tapi ini kesalahanku sendiri." Timpal Baekhyun sedang satu dengusan kembali diperdengarkan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah jadi kau menolak bantuanku?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat berikut bibir mengerucut dalam gumaman. "Jika bukan kau siapa lagi." Cicitnya.

Mendengarnya Chanyeol lantas tersenyum. Itu benar dia memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menahan Baekhyun dalam pilihannya, bagaimanapun eksistensi Matthew berpengaruh bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Namun setidaknya Chanyeol akan berusaha melakukan apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan dari dirinya.

Di samping itu Chanyeol menyayangkan hubungan mereka yang kandas. Sebuah perandaian kini memenuhi benak Chanyeol tentang bagaimana jadinya jika mereka masih bersama. Baekhyun takkan mungkin hamil anak Matthew.

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : ntar kalo alurnya kubuat Baekhyun nikah sama Jinseok jangan mencak-mencak ya :3 tapi tenang, aku udah berusaha buat ini ga akan sehurt HLB tapi ini bakal sedikit rumit kupikir (?)

Yaudah deh tunggu aja rated M-nya /lah/? Oh ya, kalaupun Sohee deket sama Chanyeol dia bakal jadi cameo doang ga terlalu berpengaruh, as you wish babies :)

Makasih udah baca dan luangin waktu kalian meninggalkan jejak, i luv you all see ya~


	7. Chapter 7

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

"Apa ini?!" Baekhyun tak mampu menahan bagaimana pekikan yang pagi itu memantul di dalam kamar mandi.

Seluruh kantuk di matanya mendadak hilang dengan beliakkan di sana yang mengganti kini. Itu memokus tak percaya pada refleksian dirinya di dalam cermin sana. Baekhyun mengerjap berulang, berharap apa yang dia lihat hanyalah bayangan sementara tetapi tak ada yang berubah—setitik merah tepat di atas hidungnya masih mencuat besar seperti itu.

"Kenapa ini bisa ada di sini?" Baekhyun melongo, rahangnya tak bisa tertutup di antara wajah bantalnya.

Titik itu Baekhyun tahu betul sebutannya adalah jerawat. Dan ini merupakan kali pertama Baekhyun memiliki bintik memerah yang mencolok seperti itu dalam hidupnya, jelas inilah mengapa Baekhyun berjengit lengkap bersama pelototan mata seperti itu.

Daripada terkejut, Baekhyun sebenarnya betul tak tahu bagaimana mulanya jerawat itu bisa tumbuh di hidung begitu saja. Mengingat dia tidak pernah memberikan obat-obatan di kulit wajahnya atau apapun itu—_kecuali kemarin_. Iya kemarin dia diolesi masker wajah oleh Yoora.

Baekhyun sontak mengerang, ia benar tidak tahu jika kulitnya akan menjadi sesensitif ini hanya karena masker yang dikatakan Yoora bisa mengenyalkan kulit. Dan kini Baekhyun kebingungan harus menangani seperti apa bintik yang mencuat itu. Ukuran jerawatnya juga cukup besar, Baekhyun jelas memalu bila harus memperlihatkan hal itu di depan orang lain.

"Bagaimana ini aku—"

Gumaman itu belum terselesaikan ketika tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak kaget kala ceklikan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar, bersyukur Baekhyun sudah mengunci itu sebelumnya sehingga pintu tidak langsung terbuka. Dan ketukan menyusul setelah itu.

"Kak cepatlah!"

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun tanpa sadar semakin membolakan sipitnya dan kini berubah tak karuan di tempat.

"I-Ini aku."

"Baekhyun?" Di balik pintu Chanyeol berdengung heran. "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa pintunya dikunci?"

"S-Sebentar dulu." Baekhyun benar kelabakan, kontan tubuhnya bergerak kesana-kemari sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi jerawat di hidungnya.

"Cepatlah aku harus kuliah sekarang!"

"Ish sebentar!" Gertakan Chanyeol masih sempat dibalasi Baekhyun dengan desisan. Lelaki mungil itu nyaris meledak frustasi karena tak bisa menemukan apapun, tapi sebuah kain kecil yang menggantung berhasil Baekhyun tangkap oleh penglihatannya.

Lekas dia ambil lalu memasang masing-masing tali dari masker itu ke belakang telinganya. Hidung dan mulutnya tertutup kini, Baekhyun merapikan sejenak penampilannya sebelum kemudian membuka kunci pintu.

"Kau ini sedang—" perempatan siku-siku di ujung dahi Chanyeol sontak menghilang berganti dengan kerutan alis kala pintu terbuka dengan sosok mungil Baekhyun di baliknya. "Kenapa kau memakai masker?"

Mata kecil Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat di balik poni kusutnya yang jatuh menjuntai. "Aku sedang flu." Dalihnya dilengkapi suara batuk yang Baekhyun buat sekeras mungkin.

Kernyitan Chanyeol semakin bertambah mendengar itu. "Kenapa bisa flu di musim panas?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat gelagapan, Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat itu karena masker yang dikenakan Baekhyun benar membantu menyembunyikan wajah berbohongnya.

"Mana aku tahu."

Chanyeol tak berhenti berkerut kening, tapi jadwal kelas yang dimilikinya hari ini kembali mengingatkan dia untuk segera bergegas. Hingga tak sampai tiga detik pria tinggi itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa memberikan pertanyaan apapun lagi pada Baekhyun.

...

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, Yoora pun memiliki kernyitan di dahi begitu mendapati Baekhyun kini bermasker di dalam rumah.

"Kau sakit, Baek?" Tanya wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penyiar itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Aku pikir aku flu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pertanyaan yang sama lagi membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tidak tahu, Kak. Aku memang suka seperti ini." Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Cepat sembuh ya."

Yoora segera mendudukkan diri di kursi makan yang nyatanya sudah terisi Chanyeol pula di sana. Bulatan hitam mata adiknya itu dapat Yoora lihat sedang bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun di dapur sana.

Yoora terlalu jeli omong-omong untuk menyadari air wajah Chanyeol dirangkapi cemas saat ini. Namun dia memilih diam dan mengambil sarapannya sambil menunggu apa yang sekiranya akan dilakukan sang adik setelah tahu sosok mungil yang sedang hamil di sana tengah sakit.

"A-Aku akan menghabiskan sarapannya di kamar saja." Baekhyun berujar pelan kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menyahut cepat, lagi tak tahu itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tergugu untuk mencari alasan.

Sementara itu Yoora ikut menoleh, memperhatikan Baekhyun sesaat lantas ia mengerti melihat kondisi lelaki itu saat ini. "Kau tidak usah takut flumu akan menyebar, Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih baik di kamar saja." Baekhyun menolak kembali, kali ini bersama helaan nafas yang terdengar lebih ringan di balik masker. Anak itu lalu undur diri dengan membawa sepiring sarapan juga susu di tangannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan. Diam-diam sudut hatinya benar mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun saat ini. Jelas sakitnya _carrier_ itu di musim panas menjadi tanda tanya, ditambah pula keadaan Baekhyun yang juga sedang hamil membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak ia takut jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuh anak itu.

"Berikan Baekhyun vitamin, Chan."

Sontak ucapan Yoora menarik Chanyeol kembali lengkap bersama air wajah cemasnya di sana. "Kau punya sekarang?"

Yoora mengangguk mengiyakan dan beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa kata lalu tak sampai semenit kembali dengan sebotol vitamin yang dia miliki.

"Ini berikan untuk Baekhyun."

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol menerima itu dengan cepat dan langsung meninggalkan ruang makan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Memang kekhawatiran terkadang membuat orang lupa segalanya, termasuk Chanyeol bersama kedok ketidakpeduliannya yang selama ini selalu dipertahankan oleh pria itu.

Pintu didorong Chanyeol dan pandangan pertama yang menyambutnya sosok Baekhyun tengah menyantap sarapan pada sisian tempat tidur. Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tersebut kontan membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan ekspresi terkejut menjadi apa yang diperlihatkan anak itu selanjutnya.

"Hei kenapa kau kemari?!" Disusul sentakkan yang tak sampai sedetik menggelegar di dalam kamar.

Alih-alih terkejut, Chanyeol malah terpaku di bibir pintu dengan fokus yang tak bergerak sedikitpun pada Baekhyun di sana. Si mungil benar terlihat panik ketika Chanyeol beringsut mendekati. Dan dari jarak yang terkikis sebanyak ini Chanyeol menjadi dapat dengan jelas melihat apa yang membuat Baekhyun bermasker sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau tidak sakit ya?" Seloroh Chanyeol nyaris ingin terpingkal melihat apa yang ada di ujung hidung Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ini kamarmu tapi setidaknya mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk." Baekhyun berdesis jengkel.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa memakai masker dulu untuk menutupi jerawat di hidungmu itu?"

"YAK!"

Hardikan Baekhyun tidak benar mempengaruhi tawa Chanyeol yang langsung meledak tanpa bisa ditahan. Matanya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan setitik air dan pria Park itu membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat saat pelototan mata Baekhyun terasa akan sampai menghunus ke ujung sarafnya.

"Kenapa kau harus menutupnya segala sih?" Chanyeol berdecak geli dengan sisa tawa yang masih terdengar di sela itu. "Kau masih remaja, berjerawat seperti itu wajar saja."

Malu memang masih menyergapi Baekhyun walau Chanyeol kini tampak memaklumi dengan berujar seperti itu alih-alih mengoloknya seperti apa yang dibayangkan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah punya jerawat."

Bahu Chanyeol terangkat ringan. "Maka ini menjadi yang pertama untukmu."

"Aku tidak pernah mau punya jerawat pertama dalam hidupku!" Mata Baekhyun membeliak dalam pekikannya.

"Tapi kau punya sekarang, mau bagaimana lagi." Lagi Chanyeol berdecak geli, kali ini kepalanya pun ikut bergeleng.

"Karena itu aku ingin menutupnya." Baekhyun membuang muka, mencari masker dan hendak memakaikannya kembali sebelum Chanyeol lebih cepat merampas benda itu. "Hei kenapa kau mengambilnya?! Berikan padaku!"

"Ini milikku." Chanyeol bersedekap dada di sana.

"Aku tahu, aku pinjam." Baekhyun mendelik dengan satu tangan terangkat meminta kain putih itu tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerahkannya. "Chanyeol!"

"Untuk apa kau menutupnya lagi toh jerawatmu sudah aku lihat."

"Ish!" Baekhyun berdesis kemudian bangkit untuk merebut masker di tangan Chanyeol, tapi lagi dia kalah cepat karena Chanyeol kini berganti mengangat benda itu ke udara. "Ish Chanyeol!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap polos berbanding terbalik dengan tangan yang semakin terangkat tinggi, benar mengejek Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Berikan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berjinjit dan sesekali melompat kecil namun sial bagaimana kakinya yang diciptakan terlalu pendek tidak bisa meraih masker itu sama sekali.

"Tidak mau nanti jerawatmu nempel di maskerku."

Baekhyun merengut sebal, menatap acungan yang mengudara di sana yang jelas tidak akan bisa ia capai itu.

"Chanyeol kau menyebalkan sekali, kau tahu itu!" Baekhyun merutuk kesal.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang menggelak tawa melihat Baekhyun akhirnya berbalik kembali dan duduk dengan kerucutan di bibir. Tak lupa bintik mencuat di hidung yang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada badut keliling. Namun lihat delikan mata Baekhyun padanya tidak ada lucu-lucunya dengan badut. Eh?

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berbohong, pagi ini Baekhyun bertingkah cukup menggemaskan hanya karena sebuah jerawat. Ia bersyukur setidaknya Baekhyun tidak benar-benar flu. Chanyeol lantas menempatkan diri berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang langsung mengundang tatapan bingung dari anak itu.

"Tidak usah memakai masker, jerawat tidak boleh ditutup. Kau mau kulitmu semakin rusak?"

Kerjapan lagi menjadi responsif Baekhyun di tempatnya. Remaja itu diam-diam menelan ludah menyadari posisinya bersama Chanyeol cukup ambigu dengan jarak wajah sedekat ini.

"Tapi aku terlihat seperti badut." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mendengar itu dan tahunya dia mulai semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Tak luput bola mata yang berubah dalam menelisik Baekhyun.

"Kau memang terlihat seperti badut."

Penandasan itu aneh bagaimana Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Deru nafas hangat Chanyeol yang bersambutan dengan miliknya menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun kini tak bisa berkutik.

"Seorang badut tidak boleh flu." Masih dalam posisi serupa Chanyeol memberikan botol yang sama yang masih berada dalam genggamannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau perlu ini."

Baekhyun merunduk menatap itu. Rasa hangat sontak menghantar semburat merah muda di wajah manis Baekhyun. Detakan keras jantungnya mengiringi pula di sela.

Hal itu rupanya juga disadari oleh pria bertelinga peri tersebut. Chanyeol akui dia menikmati bagaimana sejumput rona _pink_ memenuhi pipi bulat Baekhyun. Kontak mata mereka kembali bertemu, alih-alih menyudahi Chanyeol tanpa sadar malah terhanyut pada paras wajah Baekhyun. Hingga perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya kian memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Satu yang lebih mungil tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Menyadarinya Baekhyun kontan memalingkan muka membuat pergerakan Chanyeol sontak terhenti di jarak yang jauh lebih dekat.

"Kau menggemaskan."

Patahan dua kata itu mengalun berbisik tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum si mungil mencerna lebih lagi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu beranjak dan menghilang di balik pintu.

_**DEG DEG DEG.**_

"Apa ini?" Kain bajunya Baekhyun remas pada bagian dada yang di dalamnya senantiasa bertalu semakin kencang.

Baekhyun tentu tahu persis mengapa jantungnya berdetak terlampau keras seperti itu. Chanyeol juga apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah alasannya. Seharusnya Baekhyun segera menyadarkan dirinya namun detik terlewati dalam diam, dan Baekhyun masih membiarkan bagaimana ucapan terakhir Chanyeol memenuhi telinganya.

Lebih daripada itu Chanyeol mempengaruhinya semakin dalam sampai friksi menyenangkan mengisi tiap ruang di hatinya kini.

...

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari udara segar ketika dia sudah selesai dengan beberapa kerjaan di apartemen Chanyeol. Tempat itu sekarang kosong karena Yoora masih berada di tempat kerja pun Chanyeol belum pulang dari jadwal kuliah.

Baekhyun sudah sama sekali tidak peduli pada jerawat yang mencuat di hidungnya, alih-alih kini berjalan santai walau tanpa tujuan, dan lucunya Baekhyun cukup senang melihat orang-orang yang juga berseliweran di siang ini.

Sampai ketika sebuah rangkulan di pundak Baekhyun dapati, suasana hatinya yang menghangat sontak melebur pergi. Eksistensi pria bernama asli Kim Jinseok kini adalah penyebabnya, Baekhyun sesaat menyesal telah keluar dari apartemen.

"Hai." Namun lihat seperti apa pria itu tersenyum lebar semakin menempeli Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Merengut tak sadar Baekhyun lakukan. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Malas." Matthew mencebik ringan sebelum matanya membulat menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari lelaki yang kini dirangkulnya itu. "Hei kau berjerawat."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi dan perlahan melepaskan belitan tangan Matthew di pundaknya. Pria Kim itu tidak terlihat masalah dan tangan Baekhyun menjadi selanjutnya yang ia raih.

"Ayo ikut denganku."

"Kemana lagi?"

Matthew tak menjawab lekas menarik tangan Baekhyun bersamanya menuju halte di ujung sana. Baekhyun di belakangnya tak memberikan penolakan apapun bahkan ketika mereka berdua memasuki bus dengan tujuan yang bahkan tak Baekhyun ketahui.

Matthew masih tak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi hingga setengah jam kemudian mereka berdua menuruni bus dan sedikit berjalan untuk sampai pada sebuah gedung. Dibanding gedung apartemen itu tampak seperti rumah susun, Baekhyun memiliki pertanyaan namun lagi urung dia lakukan saat Matthew kembali menarik dia memasuki tempat itu.

Tangga disusuri sampai di lantai ketiga, Baekhyun mengedarkan mata dan menyadari gedung ini sama seperti flat yang ditinggali Baekhyun. Hanya saja lebih gelap dan tak terlihat sering diurus oleh pemiliknya.

Matthew membawa Baekhyun ke depan salah satu pintu flat dan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Mata Baekhyun sontak membola dalam was-was, berpikir tempat ini mungkin flat yang ditinggali Matthew.

"Nah, ini dulu rumah saudaraku tapi dia sudah pindah dan flat ini dia berikan padaku." Matthew menandas apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, tapi itu sama sekali tidak terdengar baik.

"Lalu?" Masih dengan perasaan was-was Baekhyun bertanya.

"Setelah menikah kita bisa tinggal di sini."

Alis Baekhyun mencekung tak paham. "Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah kakakku saja?"

"Di sana? Kau serius?" Matthew memberikan tatapan sejurus sambil mengingat seperti apa flat yang ditinggali Baekhyun bersama Soojung. "Di sana tidak cukup luas untuk 4 orang. Lagipula aku ingin bebas."

"Tapi di sini aku tidak mengenal siapapun."

"Nanti juga kau kenal." Matthew menyahuti protesan Baekhyun dengan ringan. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat."

Kunci diputar lalu pintu berwarna cokelat muda itu didorong Matthew perlahan. Satu yang lebih mungil mengikuti dalam diam sambil menyisirkan matanya pada tiap sudut flat.

Tempat ini memang cukup besar dengan terdiri dari dua ruangan, satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi sedang di tengah ada ruang utama yang menyatu dengan dapur. Tampaknya flat ini sudah lama tak ditinggali dengan kain putih yang menyelimuti tiap barang yang ada.

Baekhyun mendapati hal itu tidak juga merasa baik, alih-alih cemas masih sama adanya mengingat tempat ini jauh dari tempat tinggal Soojung maupun Chanyeol. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin berpikiran buruk tapi sesuatu bisa saja terjadi, dia akan kesulitan untuk menghampiri kedua orang itu.

Tapi diam menjadi apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun alih-alih menyuarakan retetan tak setujunya. Baekhyun telah belajar untuk tidak membuat Matthew berwajah masam bahkan ketika dirinya dibawa Matthew untuk melihat isi kamar tidur.

Kamar tidur itu tidak besar juga tidak kecil, ada satu ranjang kecil di sana serta dua lemari. Tiba-tiba sebuah belitan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun rasakan dan itu cukup menyentak Baekhyun di tempat.

"Nah ini kamar kita." Di belakang sana Matthew berujar lengkap dengan senyum tipis dia perlihatkan.

Kepala pria itu meneleng lalu bersender begitu saja di pundak sempit Baekhyun, sesekali Matthew mencuri pandang untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Namun alih-alih mendapatkan respons yang menyenangkan, Matthew tahunya menemukan Baekhyun kini berusaha mencoba melepaskan tautan pelukan dia.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Matthew setelah mengabulkan usaha Baekhyun tersebut.

_Carrier _mungil itu menunduk, benar merasa tak nyaman setelah mendapati sentuhan Matthew di tubuhnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun belum sepenuhnya berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar ketika Matthew kembali menahannya dengan mencengkram pundak Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya Matthew merunduk mencoba menggapai bibir milik Baekhyun namun motorik anak itu bergerak cepat untuk memalingkan wajah seperti itu sehingga hanya udara kosong yang berhasil disentuh bibir Matthew.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kucium?" Matthew bertanya lagi, suaranya lebih rendah dengan desisan menyertai di sana.

Jarak yang terlalu dekat itu membuat saraf Baekhyun seolah putus, dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Perasaan berubah kalut dan satu yang diinginkan Baekhyun sekarang adalah pergi menjauh dari Matthew. Hari dimana pria itu menyetubuhinya dengan paksa terulas kembali dan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"A-Aku hanya ingin pulang." Pun dengan suaranya yang ikut berubah, nafas Baekhyun seperti tercekat bersama ludahnya di dalam sana.

Satu alis Matthew naik pada kening mendapati reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang memerah siap akan sebuah tangisan itu. Tapi tak lama dia mengerti dan mendengarkan apa yang dipinta Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah ayo."

...

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Jinseok." Baekhyun cepat mengujar begitu menyadari Matthew hendak mengikutinya setelah mereka turun dari bus.

Itu membuat satu yang lebih tinggi semakin penasaran karena lagi gagal untuk tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal sekarang. "Kau tinggal dimana sebenarnya sekarang jika tidak dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Matthew kemudian.

"Aku tinggal bersama Kyungsoo."

Matthew memilih mengangguk saat mendengar nama teman Baekhyun itu. Dia punya kesan buruk pada Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu terlihat menyeramkan saat melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati." Ujar Matthew lalu memberikan dua tepukan jenaka di pantat Baekhyun. Jelas si mungil berjengit dan Matthew hanya memberikan cengiran sebelum beranjak pergi mendahului Baekhyun.

Angin dalam tubuhnya lekas membawa Baekhyun pergi dengan cepat. Langkah lebar anak itu benar dipercepat, Baekhyun ingin segera sampai di gedung apartemen Chanyeol untuk menenangkan perasaan tak enak yang sedari tadi melingkup saat bersama Matthew.

Tubuh raksasa Chanyeol tahunya Baekhyun dapati lebih awal hendak memasuki lift_._ Baekhyun serta merta memanggil di sana berikut tungkai berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau habis darimana?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol menguar pertama kali ketika tubuh Baekhyun sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam lift.

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar."

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan sesaat sebelum menekan satu tombol dimana apartemennya berada. "Kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mengangguk Baekhyun lakukan pula sebagai jawaban. Sebelum pulang Matthew memang sempat membawanya makan dan kembali Chanyeol menanggapi itu dengan anggukan serupa.

Rikuh wajah Chanyeol kemudian terlihat dari pantulan pintu lift. Baekhyun samar mengernyit sebelum kemudian dia ingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara dia dan Chanyeol pagi tadi. Konyol Baekhyun baru menyadari lagi hal itu.

Canggung benar melingkupi keduanya saat ini. Apartemen Chanyeol terletak di lantai 7 dan itu artinya terdapat 6 lantai yang harus dilewati. Baekhyun berpikir itu tidaklah masalah, namun tanpa diduga di sela itu pintu lift terbuka dengan beberapa orang masuk setelahnya. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak dan itu membuat posisi Chanyeol serta Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat, bahkan hampir berdempet di pojokan.

Kulit ari telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa disengaja di sana, dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah seperti ada di dalam sebuah drama bagaimana mereka mulai bertatapan karena hal itu. Waktu pun sama berubahnya bergerak sangat lambat dengan perasaan aneh menggerogoti keduanya. Tak lupa _backsound_ lagu romantis menyelingi di tengah itu.

Sampai ketika pintu lift terbuka dan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama memutus kontak transparan itu kemudian menyadari lantai itu adalah tujuannya. Chanyeol keluar dengan cepat lalu disusul Baekhyun yang tampak berat melangkah di belakang sana.

...

Canggung nyatanya masih menemani sampai mereka berada di dalam apartemen. Bahkan lebih buruk rasanya karena Baekhyun berubah diam dan tak mengeluarkan suara-suara apapun, tidak seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu berpikir apa tindakan dia pagi tadi keterlaluan, ia akui setan sebelumnya memang berbisik untuk mencium Baekhyun tapi tak benar dilakukannya. Lalu mengapa kini Baekhyun sediam patung? Chanyeol diam-diam merutuki atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya itu.

"Ehm." Pria bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan deheman. Sedari tadi dia terus mengeluarkan suara namun lagi Baekhyun tak menanggapi di sana.

Layar TV menyala di hadapan mereka menampilkan acara _variety show _komedi, tapi itu tak benar menarik perhatian mereka. Mata Chanyeol tahunya lebih sering melirik pada Baekhyun dan kali ini ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya pula.

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak terdiam, Baek?" Chanyeol melontar tanya pada akhirnya. Lebih baik dia berpura-pura bodoh dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjawab daripada ia terus berkesimpulan.

"_Mood_ku sedang tidak bagus."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol lantas sedikit banyak dibuat lega, ternyata itu bukan karena tindakan pagi tadinya. Memang dipikir-pikir berlebihan juga jika Baekhyun mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Oh aku mengerti," gumam Chanyeol. "Aku pernah mendengar orang hamil memang sering berubah-ubah_ mood_."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali terdiam tak menyahuti suara Chanyeol. Pria Park itu dibuat bingung lagi benar tak tahu harus mengalihkan topik seperti apa. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol bertanya sendiri mengapa ia harus memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, Baekhyun jika sudah bersama _mood _yang jelek memang harus dibiarkan untuk beberapa saat.

Jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas saja hari ini. Televisi dimatikannya tanpa peduli jika Baekhyun menontoni hal itu, alih-alih ia mengeluarkan laptop di dalam tas kemudian membawa beberapa camilan di atas meja.

Baekhyun sigap beranjak dari tempatnya namun bersamaan itu Chanyeol tanpa diduga menguar tanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau di kamar—"

"Tidak, temani aku." Chanyeol memotong cepat.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran lalu laptop Chanyeol diliriknya setelah itu. "Kau kan mau belajar di sini."

Chanyeol sesaat melakukan hal yang serupa sebelum kepala memberikan gelengan di sana. "Tadinya iya, tapi aku ingin bermain_ game_ saja. Mau bergabung?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung saja berpendar antusias. "_Game_?"

...

Dan begitulah bagaimana _joystick_ berakhir di tangan mereka. Baekhyun tidak lagi bersama awan mendung, cerah wajahnya kini telah kembali seperti biasa dan bahkan menjadi yang paling ribut karena terlalu bersemangat pada _game _yang tengah dimainkannya. Terutama saat Baekhyun harus menembak karakter Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Chanyeol berhenti menembakku!" Pekikan itu sudah berulang kali mengudara keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

Baekhyun berdesis kesal dan menyempatkan diri untuk menginjak kaki Chanyeol di bawah sana. Pria itu mengerang tapi masih tetap bisa untuk fokus.

"Biarkan aku menang kali ini, Chanyeol!"

"Apa-apaan itu." Chanyeol mencibir dengan tawa sedang tangan masih dengan lincah menggerakkan kursor _joystick_. "Tidak ada acara mengalah di sini ya."

"Aku masih _noob_ dan kau sudah _pro_, mengalah lah!"

"Baiklah baiklah."

Ujaran itu sontak menambahkan api dalam mata Baekhyun. Anak itu semakin bersemangat tapi tahunya beberapa menit kemudian layar kembali memperlihatkan karakter Baekhyun tertembak mati oleh Chanyeol, lagi.

Baekhyun tercengang luar biasa sedang pria Park itu malah bersorak kencang di tempatnya.

"WOHOOO!" Kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengudara dengan bangga. "Aku sudah mencoba mengalah padamu Baek, tapi Park Chanyeol memang tidak bisa dikalahkan."

_Joystick_ di tangannya langsung saja Baekhyun bawa memukul tubuh Chanyeol. Tak peduli jika benda itu akan rusak setelahnya, Baekhyun tanpa ampun memberikan Chanyeol hukuman sampai pria itu berganti berteriak kesakitan sekarang.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Aw aw—YAK! Itu kan cuma permainan jangan dendam sampai nyata begini." Pukulan membabi buta Baekhyun masih berlanjut, Chanyeol lelah menghindar tapi itu harus tetap dilakukan jika tidak ingin tubuhnya memiliki memar setelah itu.

Mata Baekhyun kini menyala kembali kali ini ia bersemangat untuk memukuli Chanyeol, walau posisinya sedikit menyusahkan karena terhalang meja di hadapan mereka. Tapi Baekhyun tak juga berkeinginan untuk berhenti sampai setidaknya Chanyeol menangis di sana.

Sampai kemudian adegan seperti di dalam drama kembali terulang ketika Chanyeol jatuh berguling ke lantai bersama Baekhyun yang ditariknya. Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar di sela itu dan sebelum Chanyeol menyadari ulahnya tubuh dia sudah lebih dulu mencium lantai bersama Baekhyun yang terjerembap di atasnya.

Ketika itu terjadi, semua terasa bergerak dengan _slow motion_. Tidak sama dengan Baekhyun yang terpejam saat berguling, mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar bahkan ketika kepalanya membentur lantai. Hal itu membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan berjarak sempit di atas wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap, jantungnya berdebar keras tiba-tiba saat di sana Baekhyun perlahan membuka mata. Apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol pagi tadi kini terulang kembali. Ia merasakan perasaan kuat itu lagi begitu kuat mendorongnya, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit ini untuk bertahan dalam batasnya hingga sisi rawan dia benar tertarik sepenuhnya dan kepala tanpa sadar bergerak kian mendekat untuk menggapai Baekhyun.

Satu yang lainnya jelas membola dalam terkejut. Seperti pagi tadi, dapat Baekhyun lihat jalinan mata Chanyeol begitu dalam menatapnya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Dia seharusnya bergegas bangkit bukan malah terpaku dalam kontak Chanyeol seperti itu.

Detik berjalan begitu lambat, Baekhyun mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghindar ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah seperti itu. Namun tak dia lakukan hingga belah lunak itu menyapa kenyal tipis miliknya, Baekhyun masih tak juga memberikan pergerakan apapun di sana.

Nafas panas Chanyeol dapat Baekhyun rasakan berhembus menyentuh kulit wajahnya di tengah itu. Chanyeol menciumnya untuk alasan yang tak Baekhyun ketahui.

Ciuman sederhana yang hanya menempel biasa, tapi itu benar membawa pengaruh besar setelahnya.

Dan begitulah bagaimana kikuk memerangkapi mereka satu sama lain kembali. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan ketika makan malam tiba hanya hening yang mengisi.

Yoora jelas menjadi satu-satunya orang yang betul menaruh pertanyaan untuk atmosfer yang berbeda dari kedua lelaki itu; Chanyeol tidak pernah dalam keadaan tenang selama lebih dari satu jam begitu pula Baekhyun yang memang selalu cerewet tiap detik.

"Sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?" Yoora tak tahan untuk bertanya. Alisnya terangkat menatap satu bergantian dan itu tertukik begitu dia mendapati jawaban yang berbeda dari keduanya.

"Hanya masalah—"

"T-Tidak ada, Kak."

Chanyeol kontan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menyanggah. Alis tebalnya tertaut bingung tapi kemudian dia memahami berpikir Baekhyun tak ingin Yoora untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kenapa pula kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Yoora jelas tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai kedua lelaki itu begitu saja. Satu-satunya yang harus dicurigai adalah Chanyeol, terakhir adiknya itu memberikan Baekhyun vitamin tapi lihat bagaimana mereka berakhir saling diam seperti itu.

Namun hanya helaan nafas yang kemudian Yoora lakukan. Dia tidak bisa memaksa untuk pertanyaan yang enggan dijawabi itu.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama pamit beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan disusul oleh Yoora hingga kini meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama sejuta perasaan aneh membungkusi di sana.

Chanyeol menjadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan itu. Kini Baekhyun kembali tak banyak berbicara karena hal itu dan bahkan menolak untuk bertatapan dengannya. Chanyeol merasa buruk mendapati keterdiaman anak itu, pikirnya ia lebih suka Baekhyun yang banyak bicara walau itu hanya tong kosong.

...

Dan kesabaran Chanyeol menipis ketika keterdiaman Baekhyun tersebut berlanjut sampai dua hari lamanya. Selama itu pula Baekhyun benar tak berbicara padanya, bahkan terlihat menghindarinya, lebih-lebih Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur di sofa kembali.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain dirinya di sini. Tapi entah ia jadi ikut gemas pada perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

Pria dengan nama keluarga Park itu sudah siap dengan sejumput pertanyaan ketika dia memiliki waktu untuk itu. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak memiliki kelas, jadi ketika Yoora sudah pergi ke redaksi, seketika itu pula Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berbicara secara empat mata.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?" Lalu dibuka dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ditarik mengerjap, tak benar paham untuk pertanyaan yang menguar tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa aku?" Lantas dia balik melempar tanya.

"Karena kau tidak berbicara banyak padaku. Bahkan harus aku dulu yang memulai, tidak seperti biasanya. Kau juga terlihat menghindariku." Desak nafas Chanyeol keluar bersama dengan rasa penasaran karena ia benar telah menunggu lama untuk mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu.

Sedang kerjapan masih menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun di sana. Anak itu terdiam namun tak berniat untuk menyanggah sebab memang benar adanya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dia lakukan seperti itu belakangan ini.

"Kenapa, Baek? Apa ini karena aku yang tiba-tiba menciummu?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan Chanyeol melihat itu dengan jawaban iya. Tanpa Baekhyun menjawab pun sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah menebak hal itu, namun dia masih tidak menemukan penjelasan apapun atas tindakannya di hari lalu mencium Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Jika kau memikirkan ciuman itu, aku tidak memiliki jawaban mengapa aku melakukannya. Aku sendiri bingung karena hal itu." Ujar Chanyeol frustasi, berpikir jika setelah ini Baekhyun akan semakin menuntut jawaban yang masih tak Chanyeol miliki.

"Tapi aku tidak memikirkan ciuman itu."

Kontan apa yang Baekhyun sahuti mengendurkan gurat di wajah Chanyeol. Tapi tak lama kening kembali mengernyit dan itu lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku hanya bingung pada diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa bingung?" Kejar Chanyeol.

"Setelah kau menciumku, aku—" satu tangan Baekhyun bergerak perlahan terangkat memegang dada yang di dalamnya berdegub kencang saat ini. Baekhyun kembali tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya merasakan betul hal itu.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menaruh rasa percaya terlalu tinggi mengenai Baekhyun juga apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu kini merupakan bentuk dari apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

"Kau berdebar?" Hati-hati Chanyeol menebak. Skeptis jelas memenuhi air wajahnya walau jantung berpacu menanti apa yang Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban.

Lantas anggukan yang benar menjadi jawaban Baekhyun sontak membangunkan bom waktu di kepala Chanyeol, itu meledak dalam sedetik memenuhi isi kepalanya saat ini.

"Aku merasakan kembali hal yang pernah kurasakan dulu saat bersamamu." Baekhyun meremas kain yang digenggamnya betul tak menyadari belalakan di mata Chanyeol. "Di sini berdetak semakin keras dan aku bingung, kenapa aku harus merasakannya lagi sekarang?"

"Kau... masih menyukaiku."

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan itu nyaris Baekhyun persuarakan seperti gumaman untuk dirinya seorang. Dia lantas mendongak menatap sejurus pada Chanyeol sambil menerawang apa yang dia rasakan.

Sensasi yang sama yang pernah berpendar dulu bersama Chanyeol memang benar adanya Baekhyun temukan di dalam dirinya belakangan ini. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya—maksudnya untuk apa dia merasakan hal itu lagi. Baekhyun tak luput mengingat jika kini mereka hanyalah sebatas masa lalu.

Dan kemudian jawaban jika dirinya masih menyukai Chanyeol, Baekhyun lagi mendapati sisi lain dirinya berteriak mengiyakan hal itu. Melupakan satu kenyataan di antara mereka Baekhyun tahunya mengakui hal tersebut benar nyata adanya. Itu sulit untuk dielak.

"Bukankah aku menyedihkan?" Lantas kepala jatuh dalam tundukan. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menertawainya kini.

Tapi tidak.

Saraf Chanyeol entah bagaimana bisa langsung bergerak cepat memberikan sanggahan begitu saja. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan jika kau menyedihkan sih?" Mendengus keras tak sadar Chanyeol lakukan lalu meraih pundak Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi tautan tak mengerti dari mata si mungil. "Bagiku itu wajar. Kita adalah mantan tapi kita tinggal bersama. Dan lagi kita tinggal di tempat yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan. Kita menjadi sulit untuk tidak saling memperhatikan, bukan?"

Baekhyun merasakan darah mulai merambat pada wajah. Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengannya, dan itu mempengaruhi detakan dalam rongga dada yang menggila di sana.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau merasakannya juga?"

Pelan suara Baekhyun kontan menyentak Chanyeol dalam keterdiaman. Kini berganti dia yang mulai menelaah perasaan apa yang menggerogotinya belakangan ini. Sisi hatinya jelas mengakui itu. Sulit untuk ditepis walau dengan kenyataan mereka tidak seharusnya saling memiliki perasaan seperti ini satu sama lain.

"Chan—"

Tapi motorik kembali bergerak cepat, Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan ketika Chanyeol lagi mendorong bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Baekhyun di sana.

Satu yang lainnya terkesiap. Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol kali ini berbeda dengan disertai lumatan kecil pada permukaan belah lunaknya.

Tangan Chanyeol di sana mulai turun merambat membelit pinggangnya, dan disaat itulah bagaimana sipit Baekhyun mulai tertuntun untuk terpejam sambil menyamankan dirinya di dalam ciuman Chanyeol yang perlahan berubah dalam. Lumatan Chanyeol kini berganti menjajah tiap inci mulutnya, dan seperti di beberapa tahun silam darah Baekhyun berdesir hebat karena itu sedang tubuh melayang jauh ke atas.

Walau dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun, aneh bagaimana ragu tak Baekhyun temukan dalam dirinya sama sekali. Alih-alih jemarinya tanpa sadar sudah tenggelam dalam helai hitam milik Chanyeol; meremas kasar bagian itu ketika nafas mereka kian menyatu bersahutan dengan lenguhan yang Baekhyun persuarakan.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol sampai pada membaringkannya di atas kasur, Baekhyun hanya menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja.

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : adegan TBC-nya udah kaya drakor belum? Awokwok maklum aku ngetiknya sambil dengerin OST drakor, karena itu aku rekomenin untuk baca adegan tiap ChanBaek sambil dengerin lagu berikut ini; **Perhaps Love** by **Eric Nam, CHEEZE,** **Heaven** by **EXO**, **Do You Know Me** by **Stella Jang** dan khusus bagian terakhir **Say Yes** by **LOCO, Punch**

Mampus aku kobam bayangin chanbaek main film bareng terus pake bgm itu AKH. Oh ya, chapter besok **no children** ya. Ayo review dulu biar nananina-nya jadi HaHAha

**Ps.** Okesip The EXplOration ot6 saia auto lemes. CimooooolQ :"(

**Pss.** ChanBaek gemas banget di video yg kemarin bertebaran, jadi kebelet ingin liat mereka nikah—asdfghjkl!

**Psss.** Cerita ini masih panjang ya gays don't forget '-'


	8. Chapter 8 : NC!

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

Itu bukanlah mimpi. Seberapa banyak Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya mengenai apa yang sudah dilewati dia bersama Chanyeol sore tadi nyatanya benar terjadi dengan bukti tubuh telanjang mereka Baekhyun dapati ketika terbangun.

Percikan api yang bercampur hasrat beberapa jam yang lalu benar telah mereka lalui dengan kesenangan, dan sekarang itu tahunya tak dapat Baekhyun tangani harus bagaimana dia menanggapi Chanyeol setelah ini. Sentuhan pria itu di tiap kulitnya masihlah terasa bersisa begitu jelas, dan Baekhyun semakin kelimpungan dengan adanya debaran nyata di dada kini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Chanyeol seketika menyentak Baekhyun dalam dunianya. Anak itu belum sepenuhnya siap untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tapi lihat bagaimana pria itu tersenyum ringan ketika Baekhyun menoleh. Entah ini memang hanya Baekhyun saja yang kelewat berlebihan menanggapi usai penyetubuhan mereka.

"Tidurlah lagi ini masih mhialam." Chanyeol kembali berucap.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Sahut Baekhyun pelan, menolak bersama gelengan kepala ia lakukan. Itu membuat helaiannya bersinggungan dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau kelelahan."

Sejumput rona lantas tanpa bisa dicegah mulai timbul di kedua pipi Baekhyun, ia sadar betul pria berkuping besar itu menyinggung soal kejadian panas mereka yang kini itu semua berputar kembali dengan jelas di hadapan Baekhyun—tiap jamahan yang Chanyeol lakukan tertinggal tanpa sisa dalam ingatannya.

Dan Baekhyun baru tersadar berapa lama tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu _making love_. Itu tidak hanya satu atau dua putaran, Baekhyun mengingat dia orgasme sebanyak empat kali karena Chanyeol memainkan tubuhnya tanpa terlewati. Hingga dia pun lelah dan semuanya berakhir. Sampai di sinilah mereka.

Anehnya kini Baekhyun tidak merasa lelah tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Lebih daripada itu Baekhyun tidak merasa lapar atau lemas. Tanpa sadar dia membawa tangannya mengelus perut. Namun tahunya Chanyeol menangkap hal itu dengan senyuman meluntur lalu berganti dengan tatapan cemas di sana.

"Apa perutmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, membawa pula telapak tangan pada tonjolan di perut Baekhyun. Khawatir jika sperma yang dibuang Chanyeol sebelumnya akan berpengaruh pada Pean di dalam sana.

"Ini aneh." Gumam Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak lapar sama sekali. Apa kau lapar, Chanyeol?"

Sontak Chanyeol melepas nafas leganya. "Aku tidak pernah lapar di malam hari."

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian berpindah menyusuri wajah Baekhyun. Ada beberapa titik keringat yang muncul di ujung dahi anak itu, Chanyeol menyekanya lembut dan itu cukup mengusik mata Baekhyun untuk kembali bertatapan bersamanya.

Mereka jelas tahu siratan apa yang terpancar di masing-masing mata mereka. Itu seperti terhubung, dan nyatanya Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan sensasi di sana.

Itu sama seperti beberapa tahun silam ketika mereka berbicara dalam diam melalui mata dan hanya merekalah yang dapat menangkap artinya. Dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang tidak bisa mempertahankan jalinan transparan itu.

"Chanyeol." Panggil anak itu memutus kontak mata dalam tundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

Nya di sana jelas untuk apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Karena Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama mengambil kesempatan sementara Baekhyun hanya pasrah di bawah apa yang Chanyeol kerjakan. Walau Baekhyun tak munafik ia juga menikmatinya.

"Entahlah." Chanyeol menyahut. Masih dengan ekspresi serupa dan tak begitu mengindahkan nada suara Baekhyun yang sedikit berubah di sana. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi yang pertama untukku." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Itu yang pertama untukmu?" Baekhyun serta merta kembali mendongak menuntut jawaban Chanyeol. Lantas anggukan yang diberikan pria itu kontan membuat hatinya berubah tak enak. "Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah rusak."

Kini berganti Chanyeol yang mengernyit dalam air wajahnya. "Rusak apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan masih sangat sempit dan itu membuatku—" lalu berhenti ketika perutnya dilayangkan sebuah cubitan oleh tangan lentik Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Itu tidak masalah untukku." Kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Tapi itu tidak membuat air muka Baekhyun berubah. Sorotan yang sama masih terlihat dari sipit Baekhyun dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman. Si besar memutus atmosfer itu dengan memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun sebelum kemudian bangkit dan mulai beranjak dari kasur.

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya. Tubuhnya ikut bangun sedang Chanyeol sudah mulai mengenakan celananya di sana.

"Aku akan pergi keluar dulu untuk janjiku. Kau istirahatlah."

Satu yang lebih mungil mau tak mau menurut kembali berbaring. Ia urung mengatakan keinginannya untuk bersama Chanyeol lebih lama dan lagi menyimpan kembali pertanyaan yang dimilikinya—mengenai dengan siapa janji yang Chanyeol miliki.

...

Bel apartemen berbunyi ketika pagi menjelang. Yoora sudah pergi ke redaksi sementara Chanyeol belum kembali sehingga Baekhyun lah yang segera bergegas membuka pintu.

Tubuh berdiri Miyoung yang didapati berada di balik pintu sedikit banyak mengejutkan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi benar merasa tak siap untuk berbagai alasan. Namun segera _carrier _itu menyambut dalam bungkukkan badan kemudian menyingkir dari pintu sementara Miyoung berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Dimana Yoora?" Miyoung menoleh pada Baekhyun begitu menyadari suasana apartemen lebih lenggang dari biasanya.

"Kak Yoora sudah pergi bekerja, Nyonya.."

"Kak?"

Baekhyun di tempatnya sontak memilin ujung baju tergugu. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. "M-Maksudku Nona Yoora."

Miyoung membalas dengan kekehan pelan. "Kau sudah terbiasa memanggilnya Kak, ya?"

Dengan kikuk Baekhyun mengangguk. Ibu dua anak itu lantas berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun lebih dekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan anak itu kemudian merundukkan kepala untuk menelisik _maid_ anaknya tersebut. Miyoung menyadari suatu hal dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat masih muda. Berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya yang cukup banyak menyentak Baekhyun di sana.

"17 tahun."

Miyoung sedikitnya terkejut mendengar berapa usia Baekhyun. "Kau tidak sekolah?" Lalu kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak melanjutkannya." Jawaban Baekhyun lantas berhasil mengundang satu tatapan lain dari Miyoung. Mengerti itu Baekhyun mengimbuh, "Tidak ada biaya, Nyonya." Dalihnya.

"Sayang sekali." Miyoung berprihatin. Ia lalu berbalik badan untuk menyimpan satu kantong belanja ke atas konter sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik teringat sesuatu. "Tapi kenapa kau memilih bekerja di sini?"

"Aku kenal dengan Chanyeol."

Satu alis Miyoung terangkat penasaran untuk apa yang baru saja diperdengarkan Baekhyun. Tidak ada sematan kak seperti Baekhyun memanggil Yoora, namun sebelum Miyoung mempertanyakan hal itu matanya telah lebih cepat dibuat tertarik lebar mendapati ada hal yang ganjil dari Baekhyun. Kali ini di bagian perut anak itu.

"Apa kau sedang hamil?" Tanya Miyoung tertegun. Bulat matanya tidak bisa berhenti teralih dari perut yang kini tengah coba ditutupi oleh kedua tangan Baekhyun.

_Carrier_ itu tidak menjawab tapi kepala yang tertunduk seperti itu tentu ditangkap Miyoung dengan jelas artinya. Decakan tak percaya lantas keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Miyoung.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah sekarang?"

"Aku akan menikah setelah ada biaya, Nyonya." Tandas Baekhyun cepat.

Miyoung terdiam mencerna lalu tak lama dia mengerti. Rupanya gerak tubuh tak nyaman yang sedari tadi terlihat dari Baekhyun menjadi beralasan dengan dia yang mungkin terus membahas topik sensitif anak itu. Baekhyun belum menikah tapi sudah hamil di usia yang sangat muda, tentu saja Miyoung paham bagaimana rasanya. Diam-diam ia menyayangkan nasib _carrier_ muda itu.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras ya."

Setelah mengucapkannya, wanita bermarga Park itu beralih memasuki dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan-bahan belanjaan sebelumnya dengan Baekhyun yang berinisiatif membantu dirinya. Sayuran dimasukkan Miyoung ke dalam kulkas, dan di sela itu ia melihat beberapa kotak susu hamil yang jelas menjadi milik Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol dan Sohee belum datang?" Tanya Miyoung kembali.

Dan itu kontan menghentikan Baekhyun dalam kegiatannya berikut kepala menilik pada Miyoung. "Chanyeol dan Sohee?" Ulang dia tak yakin, tapi anggukan Miyoung membuat Baekhyun seketika mengerti alasan Chanyeol pergi malam hari dan belum kembali sampai saat ini. Sesuatu langsung saja meresapi hatinya dalam colosan. "Mereka belum." Lirih Baekhyun menjawab kemudian.

"Mereka yang membuat janji, mereka yang terlambat."

_Jadi Sohee orang yang memiliki janji bersama Chanyeol._

...

"Oh kalian sudah datang."

Refleks Baekhyun ikut mengarahkan fokusnya pada pintu utama dimana Chanyeol baru saja tiba bersama Sohee. Miyoung sudah keluar dari dapur dan bersiap menyambut kedua orang di sana.

"Halo, Tante pasti sudah menunggu lama." Sohee menjadi yang pertama menghampiri Miyoung, kedua wanita itu menyempatkan diri _cipika-cipiki_.

Sementara di belakang sana Chanyeol berjalan dengan dua kantong dibawa pria itu. Baekhyun melihatnya dalam diam pun bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ukuran kantong sebesar itu dibawa oleh Chanyeol? Dan Baekhyun baru ingat itu jelas bukanlah benda yang Chanyeol miliki. Tapi Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung di tempat tak berniat untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Miyoung bertanya sambil mengambil duduk di sofa bersama Sohee.

"Ada sesuatu yang tetinggal jadi kita harus kembali lagi ke rumah Sohee." Chanyeol menjawab, meletakkan barang bawaan dia sebelum ikut bergabung dengan dua wanita itu.

"Maaf aku pelupa sekali." Sohee meringis tak enak sedang Miyoung cepat menanggapi dengan kelakaran.

"Pantas lama sekali ya."

"Kami minta maaf, Tante."

"Sudah sudah." Putus Miyoung sambil mengibaskan tangannya lalu menatap bergantian kedua orang itu. "Apa kita harus makan dulu?"

"Kita sudah makan tadi di jalan." Ucap Sohee diangguki Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu minum saja." Miyoung menukas kemudian beralih mencari sosok Baekhyun yang nyatanya masih berdiri di dalam dapur. "Bisa kau bawakan kami minuman?"

Satu seruan itu kontan saja menarik pandangan mata Chanyeol dan benar menemukan Baekhyun kini sedang menatapnya di sana. Ada siratan tak terbaca dari kedua sipit itu dan Chanyeol menangkapnya tak mengelak akan kenyataan dia sedikit disergapi panik oleh tatapan Baekhyun tersebut.

Maka Chanyeol berjanji untuk cepat memberitahu Baekhyun setelah Miyoung dan Sohee pergi dari sini. Rasanya dia seperti baru saja dituduh telah mencuri pakaian dalam wanita, jelas Chanyeol tidak akan tenang selama itu.

...

Lagi-lagi bel apartemen berbunyi. Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu selain Baekhyun seorang hingga dia tidak ada alasan untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya. Di sela itu Baekhyun menggerutu, mengapa rasanya banyak sekali yang datang hari ini.

Tapi tamu yang satu ini betul membuat Baekhyun terkejut begitu mendapati kedatangannya di depan pintu.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa kau masih tinggal di sini, sih?" Kyungsoo langsung menyambut belalakan terkejut Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan bernada jengkel seperti itu. "Aku tadi mendatangi flatmu tapi tidak ada yang membukanya."

Baekhyun segera memikirkan sebuah jawaban tapi sebelum patahan kata miliknya keluar Kyungsoo tahunya sudah lebih cepat menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemen begitu saja tanpa bisa Baekhyun cegah.

"Kyungsoo tunggu."

Sebelum satu yang lainnya dapat menahan, Kyungsoo benar telah tiba di ruang tengah. Lelaki bermarga Do itu lantas mematung ketika mendapati tatapan serempak dari tiga orang di sana—dua di antaranya tampak asing.

Baekhyun menyusul setelah itu cepat saja membungkuk malu. "I-Ini temanku." Ucapnya bersama cengengesan yang tak benar ingin dia lakukan. Lagi sebelum mendapatkan responsif dari ketiga orang di sana Baekhyun segera meminta undur diri dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Kau ini." Baekhyun berdecak, menahan segala umpatan apapun untuk sahabatnya itu dengan mengeluarkan dengusan keras seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada ibunya Chanyeol sekarang." Kyungsoo membela diri. Kemudian alis tebal miliknya tertaut meneliti air wajah Baekhyun saat ini yang patut menjadi tanda tanya. "Tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu gugup?"

"Tentu saja aku gugup!"

Penekanan yang diberikan Baekhyun benar mengundang Kyungsoo untuk bertanya lebih, tapi urung lelaki itu lakukan karena mata telah lebih dulu tertarik pada sosok asing yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Dan siapa itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Sohee. Air wajahnya tanpa bisa ditahan mengernyit mendapati bagaimana interaksi ketiga orang di sana, kemudian Kyungsoo teringat akan bagaimana gerak tubuh Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Baek?" Lelaki Do itu menoleh namun hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan di kepalanya. "Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang padaku jika ibu Chanyeol tidak tahu kau siapa di sini."

"Memangnya aku siapa?" Baekhyun sekali lagi mendengus. "Nyonya Park hanya tahu aku _maid_ di sini."

"_Maid_?" Kyungsoo mengulang tak percaya dengan mata melotot. Baekhyun di hadapannya mengangguk tanpa beban, benar tak tahu jika dengan itu Kyungsoo kini memiliki berbagai umpatan dalam dirinya. Sedikit lagi sebuah protesan nyaris Kyungsoo layangkan jika saja Chanyeol tidak tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menyahut sewot, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol menghadiahi pria itu dengan picingan mata bulatnya. "Situasi macam apa ini? Kau menjadikan Baekhyun _maid_ di sini? Kenapa kau kejam sekali? Dan siapa pula wanita itu?"

"Itu yang diinginkan Baekhyun." Chanyeol hanya menjawab satu dari lontaran pertanyaan lain Kyungsoo. Mata _doe_ lelaki Do itu jelas semakin menajam dan Chanyeol memilih menarik nafasnya sebelum beralih pada Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kau jelaskan ini pada Kyungsoo di luar saja, Baek."

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa juga harus di luar?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang keras seperti batu, Baekhyun cepat saja mengangguk mematuhi ucapan Chanyeol tanpa kata.

...

Dan lelaki Byun itu kembali setelah satu jam Miyoung dan Sohee pulang dari apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang dirinya yang menjadi _maid_ adalah hal yang benar seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol—Baekhyun ingin bekerja di sini, sahabatnya itu sempat tidak percaya dan menuding Baekhyun yang malah menyembunyikan kekejaman Chanyeol. Untungnya Baekhyun bisa meyakinkan Kyungsoo setelah mereka berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di Kedai Ramen.

Dan mengenai Sohee, wanita yang difirasati Kyungsoo tak enak—Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang jelas pada lelaki itu selain Sohee hanyalah teman kampus Chanyeol. Karena Baekhyun pun benar sama tak tahunya ketika Kyungsoo bertanya interaksi Sohee pada ibu Chanyeol terlihat lebih dari itu. Sebetulnya Baekhyun pun bertanya-tanya, apalagi mengingat Chanyeol keluar malam-malam setelah mereka melakukan seks hanya untuk menemui Sohee dan setelah itu kembali di siang hari.

Omong-omong Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di ruang tengah kini tetapi bunyi rintik _shower_ di dalam kamar mandi cukup memberitahu Baekhyun jika setidaknya dia tidak sendiri saat ini.

Kemudian kamar menjadi apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat selanjutnya. Mengesampingkan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum dia lakukan, Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju ke dalam kamar Chanyeol.

Mantannya itu tidak ada di dalam sana dan Baekhyun duduk pada sisian tempat tidur. Perut buncitnya sesekali dia usap, Pean tidak banyak berulah di dalam sana seharian ini dan itu melegakan sebab Baekhyun untuk berbagai alasan merasa dirinya kini sedang ingin mematung seperti _mannequin_.

Tapi pintu yang selanjutnya terbuka jelas meleburkan keinginan tersebut. Chanyeol bersama penampilan basahnya di sana terlihat dan entah itu tiba-tiba menyentak Baekhyun dalam keterbekuan.

Hanya handuk kecil yang kini menempeli tubuh Chanyeol, terlilit di pinggul dan sukses menutupi bagian selatan pria itu. Tapi garis V milik Chanyeol yang tercetak jelas itu menyembul di antara lilitan handuk membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri mengetahui kemana pangkal garis itu berakhir—sesuatu yang cukup banyak membuatnya terkejut semalam karena ukurannya yang tidak biasa, itu benar berada di balik handuk sekarang.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kelabakan sendiri mengingat kembali seperti apa ukuran _milik_ Chanyeol di dalam sana. Nafasnya bahkan terasa tercekat di tenggorokan dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan barang sedikitpun dari tubuh Chanyeol. Gelenyar panas sekonyong-konyong memenuhi wajahnya dan di sela itu lintasan adegan semalam seperti berputar kembali di hadapannya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdebar di tempatnya dan terhanyut seperti itu hingga dia tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah mendekatinya. Panas di dada adalah apa yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar kemudian.

"C-Chanyeol!" Namun anak itu lagi tersentak mendapati jarak yang sudah berubah pendek di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun tidak mendongakkan kepala, wajahnya akan tepat berhadapan dengan _kepemilikan _Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Kau keluar cukup lama. Tidak bertemu dengan Matthew dulu, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil, tapi kemudian responsif tubuhnya berubah sensitif ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahnya seperti itu. "Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Refleks saja kepalanya berpaling terkejut menolak kontak kulit bersama Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Pria Park itu mengernyit tak paham tapi tak lama senyumnya terkulum penuh arti begitu menemukan rona memerah dari pipi si mungil.

Muncul ide jahil darinya untuk menggoda Baekhyun sekarang dan Chanyeol tak ingin menahan untuk itu. Ia lantas bergabung duduk di samping Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbicara persis di samping telinga _carrier_ itu.

"Kau tadi lihat Yoora sudah pulang tidak?"

"T-Tidak." Satu yang lainnya refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghukum mulut yang malah tergagap seperti itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh mendengar ucapan tersirat Chanyeol tersebut. Tapi sial jarak yang terlampau dekat ini malah membuat bulu halusnya meremang seketika. Baekhyun menahan diri sepenuhnya kini.

"Bagus untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai saat itu juga. "Melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan misalnya?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" Tukas Baekhyun cepat, refleks membuang muka ketika Chanyeol semakin memperpendek jarak. Lalu ia dorong dada Chanyeol sekuat mungkin. "Cepat pakai bajumu dan jangan dekat-dekat aku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pakai baju."

"Apa-apaan." Baekhyun merengut kesal. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang keluar."

Anak itu beranjak tapi Chanyeol telah lebih cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sehingga si mungil sontak memekik menemukan tubuhnya kini terjatuh menduduki Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jelas Baekhyun langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari belitan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berpindah mengunci tubuhnya kini. Posisi mereka benar-benar tidak baik untuk debaran dada Baekhyun.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Chanyeol malah meminta. "Aku ingin menyapa Pean." Kaos baju Baekhyun kemudian disibaknya tanpa permisi bahkan sebelum si empunya bersuara. Chanyeol lekas membelai perut Baekhyun dengan kepala sedikit merunduk untuk melihat bagian yang menonjol di sana.

"Hei Peanut, kau sedang tidak macam-macam di dalam sana, kan?" Chanyeol memulai sedang Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung memperhatikan pria itu. "Mum-mu kenapa marah-marah padaku sekarang? Dia seperti lupa saja semalam kita bersenang-senang bersama."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu di depan Pean!"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan alih-alih semakin melesakkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan telinga pada perut Baekhyun. "Kau bilang apa? Mum masih terlalu malu bertemu denganku? Benarkah itu?"

"Pean tidak memanggilku Mum!" Baekhyun menyentak kemudian bergerak-gerak lagi di tempatnya dan itu berhasil mengangkat kepala Chanyeol kembali. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau jawab pertanyaan aku." Chanyeol kian merapatkan Baekhyun di pangkuannya lalu menatap lamat-lamat Baekhyun di sana.

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kau malu begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku malu!"

"Wajahmu mengatakannya."

"Itu karena posisiku tidak nyaman." Kilah Baekhyun lagi berusaha terlepas.

Pergerakan tak karuan anak itu benar membuat Chanyeol sedikit kewalahan tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan hingga tak disadari ketika lilitan handuk yang dikenakan Chanyeol mulai melonggar di sana. Pria bernama keluarga Park itu mulai merasakannya saat permukaan kasur menyentuh bokongnya.

"Hei hei berhenti bergerak. Kau membuat handukku terlepas."

Saraf Baekhyun langsung bergerak sendiri untuk menurunkan mata dan selanjutnya dia benar menyesali ulahnya tersebut. Gundukan milik Chanyeol terlihat di sela dan itu betul mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun. Panas di wajahnya sontak memenuhi kembali dan itu menggelitik Baekhyun dalam diam.

Itu adalah benda yang sama dengan yang semalam membuat Baekhyun bersenang-senang walaupun ukurannya cukup menyiksa di awal.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik, berhasil membuat pikiran kotor Baekhyun seketika kabur berlarian.

"A-Aku tidak melihat apapun!" Baekhyun menyangkal tak peduli gagapnya jelas mengkhianati hal itu. Dia lantas membuang fokusnya ke depan.

Itu benar membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk semakin mendekati si manis hingga ujung hidungnya kini nyaris bersentuhan dengan bahu Baekhyun. "Berhenti menyangkal. Kenapa kau tidak kembali menjadi anak baik yang selalu jujur seperti semalam?"

Lagi tengkuk Baekhyun meremang dibuatnya, suara Chanyeol kini terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya hingga Baekhyun berdebar penuh antisipasi. Dan entah sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah mulai merambat mengendus leher miliknya—Baekhyun kontan meremas kain handuk Chanyeol di bawah sana tapi tidak menolak saat bagaimana endusan Chanyeol kini menjalar sampai tengkuknya.

"C-Chanyeol." Baekhyun otomatis memejam, telinga adalah bagian paling sensitif dan Chanyeol tahu benar soal itu. Karenanya mantannya kini bermain dengan baik di sana sampai Baekhyun merasa hawa panas memerangkapi kembali dia sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terlena. Hormon di dalam dirinya bergejolak dan lenguhan tanpa sadar lolos dari belah bibir Baekhyun begitu tangan besar Chanyeol sudah merambaki pahanya dan mengelus bagian dalam di sana.

Kepala Chanyeol lagi bergerak menelusuk di antara lehernya, Baekhyun menoleh dan begitulah bagaimana bibir mereka saling menjemput satu sama lain. Chanyeol melumat dan Baekhyun mulai membalasnya serupa—kemudian itu berubah menjadi hisapan bersama lidah yang saling membelit di dalamnya.

"Bolehkah?" Chanyeol lalu berbisik di sela ciuman, yang entah bagaimana bisa itu dimengerti Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Mata sipit Baekhyun sesaat kembali terbuka dengan perlahan, sambil mengigit bibir resah ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu sensual saat ini. Sesuatu di bawahnya tak bisa berbohong mulai berdenyut Baekhyun rasakan hingga dia tanpa menimbang lagi memberikan Chanyeol anggukan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol tanpa menunggu lama langsung menjadi inisiator pertama mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam lumatan kembali. Kali ini lebih dalam dan Baekhyun hanya menjadi pihak yang membuka mulut, membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat sesukanya di dalam sana. Sentuhan ini terasa familiar mengingat berapa banyak mereka pernah melakukannya di tahun ketika berpacaran dulu. Masih sama rasa dan teksturnya, lembut seperti kapas juga manis melebihi gula.

Gigitan gemas Chanyeol lakukan di sela menimbulkan satu desahan tertahan dari si manis. Si besar berubah candu hanya dengan lunak Baekhyun sedang satu tangannya kini sudah menginvasi ke dalam kaos Baekhyun, meraba perut buncit si mungil sesekali menggelitik bagian keras di sana.

"_Nnhh_~" Lenguhan keluar lebih jelas kali ini. Baekhyun meneleng kepala kala Chanyeol kembali mencumbu rahang juga lehernya seperti itu—sampai pada telinga, lagi Chanyeol mengulum basah bagian itu.

Semua bagian sensitif Baekhyun kini benar termanjakan bibir tebal Chanyeol, apalagi satu tangan yang lain pria itu tidak juga berhenti memberikan remasan sensual pada pahanya. Baekhyun rasa dia akan kembali berakhir seperti kemarin menjadi yang paling haus akan sentuhan, dan konyolnya Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali.

...

"_Akh_!"

Ini belum berselang 24 jam ketika lubang selesai dijejali kesejatian Chanyeol, dan tahunya itu terasa sama sakitnya saat Chanyeol melakukannya di awal kembali. Dua jari pria itu sudah menerobos masuk dan Chanyeol tanpa peringatan apapun memperdalam _fingering_ seperti itu. Baekhyun cukup tersentak dan tanpa sadar mencengkram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol di belakang sana.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memberinya tatapan bertanya.

"Pelan-pelan."

"Apa masih sakit?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil bersama jawaban lirihnya lalu Chanyeol mengecup ringan bibirnya sebelum berbisik. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika itu masih sakit."

Dua jari di dalam rektum kemudian dikeluar-masukkan Chanyeol lebih hati-hati seperti ketika dia pertama kali melakukannya bersama Baekhyun. Si mungil lagi melenguh dengan tubuh yang refleks merapat pada Chanyeol sedang kepala mulai tergadah merasakannya.

Rengekan manja Baekhyun keluar serta merta begitu daging kenyal yang sama yang semalam disenanginya sempat tersenggol oleh ujung jari Chanyeol. Satu yang lebih dominan betul mengerti reaksi itu, lantas menambahkan tempo kocokan jarinya di dalam sana. Baekhyun menggeliat resah, mengeratkan kalungan tangannya di leher Chanyeol sementara mata kembali terpejam nyaman.

"Enak hm?" Chanyeol memasang wajah lapar memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat ini menjadi anak manis yang tak banyak berbohong. Anggukan Baekhyun benar membuat Chanyeol bersemangat menyentuh intim _carrier_ itu—mendesak lebih dalam lagi jarinya dan sesekali membuat gerakan _zigzag_.

"_Ahh_ Chanyeol-_hh_~"

Satu tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur kini sibuk menggerakkan pinggul Baekhyun maju mundur hingga gundukan miliknya dapat ikut teruleni pula oleh pantat penuh Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan jahil Chanyeol menekan telak prostat Baekhyun sampai anak itu berjengit dan membuka mata kelabakan.

"_Ahh_!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai lalu menghadiahi leher di hadapannya dengan cupangan. "Sepertinya kau sudah siap."

Baekhyun sesaat mengernyit, tidak seperti kemarin Chanyeol melakukan _foreplay_ yang cukup lama hingga membuatnya mencapai satu pelepasan sebelum ke inti.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Baek."

Imbuhan itu lekas memuncakkan motorik Baekhyun. Anak itu tersadar dengan batang keras kepunyaan Chanyeol yang tahunya sudah anti-gravitasi tersebut, kemudian Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk berganti giliran dia yang memberikan _service_ pada pria itu.

"Eh kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol hendak menarik lengan Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari pangkuannya, tapi kemudian Baekhyun tiba-tiba berlutut tepat di hadapan kejantanannya._ O-Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti._

"Apa boleh?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan yang serupa dengan anak anjing di bawah sana, tentu saja Chanyeol takkan bisa melarang hal itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak tahu cara melakukannya."

Baekhyun cemberut imut, perkataan itu mau tidak mau mengingatkan Baekhyun jika dia pernah memberikan _blow-job_ sekali pada penis Matthew. _Itupun dipaksa, ok. _Itulah bagaimana dia berkeinginan untuk melakukan hal serupa pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan memberikannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sejak kemarin, tapi kau malah tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Sontak Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak tahu, kau tidak bilang." Dipikirnya kemarin memang benar ia yang paling bersemangat menyentuh Baekhyun sehingga tidak cukup menyadari keinginan Baekhyun tersebut. "Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"_I'll show you_." Baekhyun terkikik sedang Chanyeol _auto_ melotot untuk beberapa saat mendapati keberanian Baekhyun yang kini menyentuh kesejatiannya tanpa ragu seperti itu.

Baekhyun memulai dengan mengecup benda di genggamannya itu seringan bulu, kemudian berlanjut lidah terjulur memutari kulup batang Chanyeol—pria itu sukses mendesah berat di atas sana. Baekhyun meletup-letup bahagia mendengarnya dan tanpa sadar kian bersemangat menjalankan lidah tak bertulangnya di atas kulit penis Chanyeol. Atas-bawah-atas-bawah lalu berputar di puncuknya kemudian hisap dan lahap sedalam yang Baekhyun bisa.

"_Ouh yeah_~" Chanyeol mendesah keras.

Baekhyun kini berubah serius dalam aksinya. Kepalanya bergerak mengeluar-masukkan penis Chanyeol, sesekali berhenti pada bagian kepala untuk sebuah hisapan kencang di lubang kecil itu yang mana membuat Chanyeol menggila di tempatnya.

Ukuran itu Baekhyun rasakan mulai bertambah, Baekhyun harus membawa satu tangannya yang lain untuk ikut menyentuh bagian yang tak terjangkau mulutnya. Mengocok, memijat lalu mengurut batang keras Chanyeol. Baekhyun bekerja keras untuk menyesuaikan tempo kulumannya dengan tangan yang bergerak seperti itu. Saliva merembes di sela dan Baekhyun tak peduli sehingga bunyi kecipak basah kian bertambah keras di antara mulutnya yang dipenuhi penis Chanyeol.

Geraman buas Chanyeol semakin tak bisa berhenti karenanya. Kini giliran pria itu yang tergadah keenakan. Baekhyun benar menunjukkan suatu hal yang berada di luar kepalanya, dan itu luar biasa nikmat. Puncaknya adalah ketika Baekhyun nyaris menelan seluruh penisnya.

"_Ohh_—_shit_!" Refleks Chanyeol meraih surai Baekhyun, menahan kepala anak itu sementara pinggulnya langsung bergerak menyodok mulut si mungil. "_Hhh _Baek—ketatkan mulutmu, _sshh—hh._"

Baekhyun melakukannya. Otot mulutnya ia ketatkan hingga pipi mencekung seperti itu dan Chanyeol menambahkan intensitas kecepatan sodokan di sana. Baekhyun terpejam, kini kepalanya bergerak di bawah kendalinya dengan Chanyeol yang menjambak rambut seperti itu.

"_Mmmgg—mphh—nghh_!"

"_Sshh.. Hahh-ahh._"

Chanyeol terus mendorong pinggulnya lebih dalam sampai ujung penisnya terasa menyentuh tonsil di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Itu adalah apa yang paling nikmat. Kedutan mulut Baekhyun betul memijat kejantanannya hingga pada tusukan terakhir Chanyeol nyaris lupa apa yang disodoknya ini adalah mulut Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun langsung ia tekan dalam-dalam memaksa pangkal penisnya untuk tertelan habis di dalam sana. Chanyeol mengumpat keras dengan kepala terdongak nikmat, dan suara tercekik Baekhyun juga pukulan anak itu di kedua pahanya adalah apa yang menarik kesadaran Chanyeol selanjutnya.

"_Pwuahh_!—_ohhok ohokk huelkk_!" Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk bahkan nyaris memuntah merasakan perutnya yang bergejolak begitu tenggorokan tersumpal kelamin besar milik Chanyeol. Anak itu lalu berdelik dengan sisa batuknya pada si jangkung. "Kau membuatku tidak bernafsu!"

"Dan kau membuatku hampir keluar dalam sepuluh menit." Chanyeol menyengir tak berdosa di tengah engahannya. "Mulutmu sangat luar biasa. Itu adalah pengalaman terbaik yang kurasakan."

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan pujian itu, tetap mendeliki Chanyeol dalam gerutuan. Tenggorokannya cukup sakit omong-omong dengan _deepthroat_ dadakan tadi.

"Kemari." Chanyeol tahunya menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan anak itu kembali di pangkuannya. "Aku senang sekali sekarang walau hari ini ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan." Ungkap Chanyeol, mengusap pipi Baekhyun kemudian mencium bibirnya gemas.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun mulai tertarik lagi dan balas menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum. "Apa yang kau pikirkan memangnya?"

Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab, alih-alih kesebelah tangannya menuntun kepunyaan dia menyentuh senggama Baekhyun.

"_A-Akhh._" Baekhyun sedikit berjengit, pinggulnya serta merta terangkat sedang kepala batang Chanyeol mulai meringsek masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menggeram, menikmati hisapan lubang berkerut Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan menelannya sampai sempurna. Baekhyun merintih dan Chanyeol menenangkan anak itu dengan usapan banyak di punggung juga sesekali mencium bahu telanjang Baekhyun.

"Sakit ya?" Tanya Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun menggeleng.

_Carrier_ itu menjadi pertama yang bergerak mencari posisi nyaman. Pinggulnya berputar sesaat membiasakan lagi dirinya dengan keberadaan penis Chanyeol. Lalu terpejam menikmati ulahnya tersebut.

Chanyeol ikut keenakan dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan itu dan refleks tangannya turun memegang masing-masing pinggang Baekhyun kemudian ia gerakkan maju-mundur dengan konstan.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, mulanya lirih sampai itu berubah keras selaras bersama tempo gerakan pinggulnya di atas sini. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah tidak dibantu Chanyeol, ia berinisiatif sendiri menaik-turunkan pantatnya seperti itu.

"_Ahh_ Chanyeol... eenak~"

Baekhyun merasa ia tidak bisa berhenti. Titik manisnya tercium dengan telak oleh ujung penis Chanyeol dan posisi ini membuat Baekhyun bebas bergerak sesuka hatinya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeram dalam tak banyak membantu Baekhyun. Pria itu kembali menjajahi kulit mulus Baekhyun dengan mulutnya, memberikan bekas serupa di leher anak itu lalu turun pada puting mencuat Baekhyun. Menjilat dan menghisap semaunya tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang merengek putus asa karena itu.

Merasa cukup, Chanyeol pun mengambil alih kuasa penyatuan ini. Pinggul Baekhyun ia angkat untuk memudahkan dia mendorong kejantanannya di belakang sana. Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tidak bergerak kasar sementara Baekhyun sedang hamil, tapi percuma—gesekan hangat dinding rektum Baekhyun di permukaan batangnya benar membuat Chanyeol gila akan kenikmatan.

"_Ohh_.. d-dalam, _enghh_~" Satu yang lainnya mulai terengah mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol yang berubah cepat itu.

"_Sshh_ Baek_hh_." Chanyeol berdesis.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin terlonjak-lonjak berkat pergerakan Chanyeol yang tambah gencar menjemput orgasme, bunyi peraduan kulit kian terdengar erotis mengisi kamar pria Park itu. Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, menguleni habis pipi sintal pantat Baekhyun hingga jejak remasan kiranya akan berbekas di sana. Sementara mata tak luput memandangi wajah _horny_ si mungil di hadapannya kini.

Hingga satu umpatan kembali dipersuarakan Chanyeol berikut satu semprotan cairan yang berhasil menyembur ke dalam lubang senggama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak menggelepar di sana.

"_Hahh—fuck_!"

Baekhyun melenguh panjang merasakan pula pelepasannya di sana. Cairannya mengenai perut Chanyeol, tidak banyak tapi itu cukup menguras semua tenaga miliknya. Baekhyun langsung terkulai lemas dengan kepala jatuh di pundak Chanyeol.

"Melelahkan." Chanyeol menyempatnya diri untuk membelai lembut surai Baekhyun sambil berusaha menemukan wajah lelaki itu di dadanya. "Tapi ini menakjubkan, bukan?"

"Uhm." Baekhyun mengangguk mangakuinya lalu tersenyum kecil menyadari sesuatu. "Kau harus mandi lagi setelah ini, Yeol."

Chanyeol berdehem mengiyakan tapi tak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Pria itu kini berganti terdiam tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan sayangnya Baekhyun cukup jeli menangkap perubahan itu.

"Oh iya, tadi kau bilang kau memikirkan sesuatu hari ini. Apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak ingin menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Hari ini Sohee menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

_**DEG.**_

Otot saraf Baekhyun mengaku seketika itu juga.

_Apa?_

Patahan kalimat Chanyeol benar berdengung bersahutan dengan dentuman jantungnya yang berubah kasar. Lucu sekali bagaimana Baekhyun mendengar itu dari pria yang penisnya masih bersarang dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sekencang mungkin, bukan malah terdiam kaku dengan dada yang menyempit seperti itu.

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : akhirnya masuk juga ke konflik pertama. Jinseok memang orang ketiganya tapi ga menutup kemungkinan Sohee juga berpengaruh di sini awokwok :v

Iya tau adegan NC-nya apaan banget, maklum aku bukan pronya dalam hal ini. Singkat dan pendek dan flat. Maafkeun :')

Fyi, aku bakalan kembali sibuuuuuk seudah lebaran jadi ga janji bisa fast update lagi hehe. Yaudah gitu aja. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan jangan ada kacang di antara kita, ok?


	9. Chapter 9

_a ChanBaek Fanfiction written by Cla_

**EX PREGNANT**

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

_"Entah sebelumnya ada badai apa yang menghampiri, Chanyeol tiba-tiba kedapatan sang mantan di depan apartemen, lalu... "Aku hamil, Yeol." Hah? Apa? Tolong siapapun tampar Chanyeol. Masalahnya adalah, dia tidak pernah merasa telah menghamili bocah SMA itu."_

( ! ) Boys Love. Typo(s). Lil Mature. MPREG. Chaptered.

* * *

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Baekhyun membuka suara kembali setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya dia terdiam rikuh. Mata kecilnya lantas bergerak menatap Chanyeol yang kini berkerut alis padanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergerak memutus tautan kulit mereka yang masih menyatu dengan beranjak duduk di tepian kasur. Chanyeol tampak tak terusik dan masih di sana menaruh atensi pada ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau selalu bilang jika Kak Sohee terlalu baik untukmu, dan aku setuju jika kau tidak pantas untuk dia. Tapi Kak Sohee tahunya menyukaimu tanpa memandang kau seperti apa. Jadi selamat, kau tidak perlu mengejar-ngejarnya seperti teman-temanmu kebanyakan." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku seperti apa." Mendengus Chanyeol lakukan tanpa benar merasa tersinggung untuk perkataan Baekhyun. Alih-alih dia mencernanya dan menemukan memang seperti itulah adanya. "Kau benar."

Baekhyun seketika memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dalam diam dia betul berharap jika Chanyeol akan merendah seperti di hari-hari lalu ketika mereka membahas hal ini. Walau rasanya aneh seorang Park seperti Chanyeol tidak mengelak dikatakan demikian, tapi itu lebih baik. Tapi kini, entah Baekhyun rasanya tak siap untuk apa yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya dari pria itu.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat Sohee menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Chanyeol melanjutkan lagi. "Dan aku bingung sekarang karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak dia."

Darah dingin serempak berdesir membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun berubah kaku. Anak itu tentu menangkap siratan kalimat yang Chanyeol suarakan di sana dan ia paham betul untuk apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tanpa langsung Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya akan kelangsungan hubungan dia dan Sohee ke depan seperti apa.

Tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengindahkan pernyataan cinta wanita itu. Karena akan menjadi hal yang konyol jika seorang Lee Sohee ditolak oleh seorang pria, terlebih itu adalah Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Suara retakan itu jelas berasal dari dirinya dan satu yang masih bisa Baekhyun kendalikan kini setelah hatinya yang hancur berkeping di dalam sana, bibir yang tahunya memilih untuk menarik senyum kecil seperti itu. Baekhyun lantas berdehem sebelum membalas kembali tatapan Chanyeol di sana.

"Kalau begitu apalagi." Sahutnya, sambil lekas mengambil baju yang berceceran di lantai untuk dipakaikannya kembali.

Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan dengan kepala berusaha memutar pertanyaan lain. "Kau sudah makan?"

Tanpa menoleh Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tadi bersama Kyungsoo."

Seseorang perlu memberikan Baekhyun apresiasi karena mampu menahan emosi selama itu. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin untuk berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol mengenai kejelasan dari semua ini. Tentang bagaimana mereka yang bahkan sudah jauh hanya untuk seorang 'mantan', pernyataan cintanya di hari lalu—apakah Chanyeol mengindahkannya. Lebih dari itu, seperti apa Chanyeol menganggap kehadirannya setelah semua yang mereka lakukan.

Namun Baekhyun memilih bungkam. Hatinya sudah cukup terluka saat ini dan ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang lebih menyakitkan. Baginya cukup jelas jika Chanyeol tak menganggap dirinya sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tahunya beranjak alih-alih berbaring di tempat tidur bersamanya.

"Ada cucian yang belum kuangkat."

Baekhyun meninggalkan satu tolehan kepala—lagi bersama senyum yang sama sebelum benar menyisakan Chanyeol seorang di dalam kamar. Pria itu tidak berkeinginan untuk melakukan serupa, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak ingin tidur untuk saat ini. Apa yang menyergapinya benar mengendalikan Chanyeol hingga ego bahkan tak mampu menangkap sedikit perubahan dari Baekhyun.

...

Tentu semua orang tahu, bahkan semut kecil pun mengetahuinya jika seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah bersahabat dengan udara malam. Hanya dengan beberapa lambaian angin malam tubuh Baekhyun pasti akan menolak untuk tetap berada di luar lebih lama, apalagi dengan pakaian tipis seperti saat ini.

Namun Baekhyun tahunya masih berkeinginan untuk berada di luar, termenung dengan pandangan jauh ke depan walau angin sedang berlomba-lomba untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Itu merupakan pilihan yang bagus di saat pelik perasaan seperti ini dan Baekhyun berharap dengan begitu dia bisa mengenyahkan isi pikirannya walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Daripada kedinginan dan menggigil Baekhyun nyatanya masih merasakan bagaimana patahan hatinya yang terluka saat ini.

Baekhyun baru saja ditampar oleh realita, dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja dia tidak dengan bodohnya menyimpulkan begitu saja Chanyeol juga apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Nyatanya itu tidak memberikan arti apa-apa, bahkan setelah Baekhyun mengungkapkan isi hatinya—dia masih tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol akan mempunyai perasaan yang sama atau tidak. Namun lihat betapa naifnya Baekhyun dengan menyerahkan diri dua kali walau tanpa kejelasan apapun.

Dia benar telah salah besar mengira Chanyeol akan balik menyukainya. Dia malu mendapati kenyataan yang jelas seperti itu adanya. Tapi sakit hatinya lebih mendominasi. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri di sini.

Menyadari itu Baekhyun tak ingin menutupi bagaimana dia yang ingin menertawakan dirinya juga untuk kebodohannya. Karena lihat seperti apa dia berakhir sekarang—tanpa langsung Chanyeol sudah mencampakkannya. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit banyak berterimakasih karena dengan begitu, pelik yang dia pikirkan takkan berlangsung lama.

Ia rasa ia sudah cukup sampai di sini, Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk berada bersama Chanyeol terus-menerus. Mukanya tidak setebal itu setelah menaruh kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan di hari lalu.

...

Matahari sudah menyembul di atas langit ketika Chanyeol membuka mata sepenuhnya. Satu yang langsung dia lakukan adalah menoleh tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak tidur di dalam kamarnya dengan kasur lantai yang tak Chanyeol temukan di bawah ranjang.

Begitu kesadarannya terkumpul, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan memutuskan untuk lekas ke kamar mandi dan berharap dia akan menemukan Baekhyun di dalamnya.

Tapi tidak ada. Kamar mandi dalam keadaan kosong dan kering—sebagai bukti tak ada seorang pun yang memasukinya dari semalam. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan merasa sedikit heran ketika mendapati suasana lenggang apartemennya. Namun lagi Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing untuk hal ini.

Rutinitas paginya seperti biasa dilakukan Chanyeol. Gosok gigi, cuci muka, lalu mandi, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke fakultas. Sampai tiba Chanyeol di dapur, barulah dia menyadari jika ada hal yang aneh pagi ini. Sebuah memo berwarna kuning Chanyeol dapatkan menempel di kulkas tidak seperti biasanya. Segera Chanyeol tarik kertas tersebut dan membaca deretan kalimat di sana.

_**Untuk siapapun yang membaca ini, terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku tinggal dan bekerja di sini. Aku ingin pulang dan tinggal kembali dengan kakakku. Maaf karena tidak bisa berpamitan secara langsung. Suatu saat aku akan membayar kebaikan kalian dengan apa yang aku bisa.**_

_**Salam hangat, Baekhyun.**_

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan detik segera melepaskan seruannya di udara.

Bulat matanya semakin membola tanpa mampu dicegah. Pria itu jelas terkejut untuk apa yang baru saja dia baca. Tapi di samping itu, panik menyerangnya seketika begitu Chanyeol menyadari di sini dia benar tidak menemukan Baekhyun sama sekali. Di kamar mandi, di dapur, di ruang tengah, di _laundry_ bahkan juga balkon dimana Baekhyun terkadang sudah berdiri di sana bersama jemuran. Sosoknya benar tidak terlihat.

Mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba sekali. Chanyeol tidak pernah menduga pagi ini Baekhyun akan meninggalkan catatan seperti itu. Tapi apa yang membuat Baekhyun melakukannya? Jikapun iya Soojung menjadi alasan anak itu pergi, mengapa harus pagi ini juga bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan apapun.

Sungguh pria Park itu_ clueless_ dan pagi ini menjadi pagi yang terburuk sedunia Chanyeol rasakan. Dia berakhir terduduk dengan setumpuk emosi yang bergumul di dada. Niatnya ke kampus jelas takkan jadi dilakukannya dan sekarang Chanyeol berpikir keras untuk mencari Baekhyun kemana.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Yoora mengusiknya di belakang sana. Wanita itu kini terduduk di seberang sang adik dan Chanyeol langsung menghadiahinya dalam ujaran rendah.

"Baekhyun pergi."

Sebelum Yoora bertanya selembar memo cepat Chanyeol berikan pada wanita itu.

"Ini sungguhan?" Tanggap Yoora sama terkejutnya seperti Chanyeol. Alisnya saling bertaut dan dia berubah bingung di tempat. "Tapi kita bahkan belum memberinya uang atas pekerjaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun."

"Itu dia!" Chanyeol berdesis, lantas mata berganti memicing menatap Yoora. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!" Tandas Yoora balas menatap serupa pada Chanyeol.

Pria bertelinga lebar itu terdiam membenarkan. Bersamaan itu cepat dia putar ingatannya mengenai apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol _clueless_ karena serius, mereka bahkan tidak terlibat dalam perdebatan atau pertengkaran apapun sebelumnya. Chanyeol bahkan masih sempat untuk menggoda anak itu yang memang tidak ditanggapi seperti biasanya oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?!" Yoora tiba-tiba menyentak. "Cepat kau cari Baekhyun. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya." Chanyeol menimpal dalam dengusan berikut tubuh lekas beranjak sekencang angin meninggalkan apartemen.

...

Tempat pertama yang Chanyeol datangi adalah gedung flat yang ditinggali Baekhyun bersama Soojung. Namun sayangnya flat Baekhyun sudah kosong dan penghuni flat yang lain berkata kakak beradik yang tinggal di sana sudah cukup lama pindah, tapi tetangga itu tidak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Chanyeol sukses merutuk pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah mencoba bertanya dimana Baekhyun tinggal.

Chanyeol berpikir untuk mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel lama Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan di dalam kontaknya, tapi percuma itu tidak aktif. Dan Chanyeol pikir itu wajar mengingat selama di apartemennya Baekhyun juga tidak pernah terlihat memainkan ponsel.

Chanyeol kini merasa begitu buruk karena dia buntu tak tahu harus kemana menemukan Baekhyun. Dia menyadari betapa tertutupnya anak itu dan mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun menyempatkan diri untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Baekhyun.

Alternatif yang Chanyeol dapatkan selanjutnya adalah Kyungsoo. Sahabat Baekhyun itu pasti jelas tahu dimana _carrier_ itu tinggal bersama Soojung. Tanpa menunda lagi Chanyeol segera membelah jalanan menuju gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

Tapi picingan mata Kyungsoo adalah apa yang menyambutnya pertama kali. Chanyeol merasa tidak heran lagi dengan lelaki satu ini, lantas ia keluarkan langsung borongan pertanyaannya pada Kyungsoo yang tentunya balas bertanya apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya dan Kyungsoo mendengar itu dengan raut wajah yang berubah datar kemudian.

"Jadi Baekhyun pergi pagi ini tanpa berkata apapun selain secarik memo yang dia tinggalkan di dapur?" Alis tebal Kyungsoo saling bertautan setelahnya kala mendapati anggukan Chanyeol di depan sana.

Kyungsoo sejenak terdiam. Jelas dia seketika teringat pada percakapannya bersama Baekhyun di hari lalu ketika Kyungsoo bertanya apa yang membuat Baekhyun berada di sana.

_"Karena aku sudah mengaku pada Chanyeol jika aku masih menyukainya." _Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan beliakkan matanya mendengar itu. Berbanding dengan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kotak. _"Dan kau tahu, sepertinya Chanyeol juga sama masih menyukaiku. Dia langsung menciumku lembut sekali." _Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah berbinar, mau tak mau Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat itu. _"Jadi aku hanya tinggal menunggu pernyataan langsung dari Chanyeol sekarang."_

_"Dan bagaimana jika kau salah?"_

Saat itu Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama. Matanya berkeliaran di tempat dan Kyungsoo tahu anak itu sedang berusaha mencari jawaban._ "Jika Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku, dia tidak mungkin ingin menjadikan aku yang pertama untuknya. Tapi jika benar aku salah dan nyatanya Chanyeol tidak balas menyukaiku, apalagi yang lebih baik selain pergi dari sana."_

Jadi sekarang kesimpulannya adalah Chanyeol sudah menjawab apa yang Baekhyun tunggu sebelumnya. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo mencolos menyadari pernyataan apa yang diberikan Chanyeol, ia tatap kemudian pria itu dengan tak mengerti. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaannya kini, untuk apa Chanyeol di sini mencari-cari Baekhyun yang sudah dicampakkannya?

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu membuang muka dan memilih untuk menutup pintu. "Pulanglah. Aku tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau tahu dimana Baekhyun." Chanyeol kontan saja menyelipkan satu kakinya di sela pintu yang hendak Kyungsoo tutup, lalu meringis kecil merasakan jari kakinya yang terjepit di sana. "Jangan pelit informasi. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang dan ini penting."

"Penting untuk apa memangnya?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menghela nafas panjang seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang menangkapnya benar sudah sedikit ini untuk tidak menendang pria itu jauh-jauh.

"Kak, kupikir Baekhyun telah melakukan hal yang benar. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi dia. Untuk apa terus bersama orang yang mencampakkanku." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian menyingkirkan kaki Chanyeol yang menghalangi pintunya.

"Apa maksud—" Pintu tertutup keras tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Hei Kyungsoo tunggu!" Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk benda itu berulang kali dan lagi merutuk karena Kyungsoo tidak memberikannya kesempatan apapun. "Sial apa maksud bocah itu, sih?!"

Alih-alih mendapatkan informasi, Chanyeol malah dibuat semakin pusing dengan apa yang dikatakan lelaki belo itu. Dia berakhir dengan mengusak rambutnya frustasi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

...

"...dia bajingan sekali! Aku ingin menendangnya sampai _black hole_. Hewan saja bisa menggunakan nalurinya mengapa dia tidak peka sama sekali dengan kepergianmu dan masih sempat-sempatnya ber_hah-hah _ria seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengakhiri semua gerutuannya dengan decihan terlampau keras. Dadanya bahkan dibuat bergerak kembang kempis setelah bersungut _out of character_ seperti tadi. Sementara di seberang sambungan telepon suara Baekhyun malah terdengar mengekeh menanggapi itu semua.

_"Padahal tendang saja, Kyung. Tidak apa-apa" _Timpal Baekhyun di sana.

"Serius Baekhyun, mengapa bisa kau masih suka padanya sih." Kyungsoo mengomel lagi, benar gemas kala mengingat kembali curhatan sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. "Seharusnya kau belajar dari pengalamanmu dulu. Chanyeol kurang memperhatikanmu 'kan? Lantas apa yang membuatmu kembali tertarik? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

_"Em kau benar."_

Sahutan tidak nyambung Baekhyun dibalas Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas. Kali ini lelaki Do itu harus lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Dia tidak pantas untuk kau pikirkan, Baek."

_"Aku tahu."_ Sahut Baekhyun cepat tanpa berpikir panjang, selah dia menjawab sebuah _quiz_. _"Kyungsoo."_ Panggil Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang berubah. _"Jika kau punya seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan pekerja, panggil aku ya?"_

"Bagaimana dengan Matthew?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian dibalas pertanyaan tak mengerti dari Baekhyun. "Kudengar dia akan menikahimu, bukankah dia juga seharusnya mencari pekerjaan dari sekarang?"

_"Aku tidak tahu."_ Gumam Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo cukup mengerti suasana hati sahabatnya dari bagaimana tanggapan-tanggapan pendek yang diberikan _carrier_ itu saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak_ mood_ sekarang. Istirahatlah, dan hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu." Ujar Kyungsoo pengertian, yang nyatanya tak ditepis sama sekali oleh Baekhyun karena memang begitulah adanya.

_"EM~"_

...

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi benar, Baekhyun sama sekali sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk melakukan atau membahas apapun saat ini. Semangat untuk bernafas dalam dirinya seolah hilang. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hanya ingin diam seperti ini, atau mungkin dia bisa berubah menjadi patung.

Hal yang sama benar masih mempengaruhi pikirannya walau seberapa banyak Baekhyun mencoba menyingkirkan hal tersebut. Sekilas apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo menyergapinya—mengenai apa yang membuat Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah tertarik kembali pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun sama tak mengertinya.

Dari dulu Chanyeol bahkan bukanlah seorang _boyfriend material_ yang patut diidamkan, berkencan bersama pria itu terlalu monoton, selain kurang perhatian Chanyeol juga tidak pernah peka. Egois mungkin kata yang tepat untuk Chanyeol. Walau di samping dia juga terkadang penuh kejutan dan melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga lainnya. Benar, yang terakhir itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun dulu bisa luluh dan perasaan untuk meninggalkannya hilang begitu saja.

Mungkin hal itu juga yang berlaku sampai saat ini. Baekhyun ingat betul ketika dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kembali apartemen Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tak memiliki perencanaan untuk jatuh hati lagi pada pria itu. Namun hari demi hari, Chanyeol entah bagaimana memberikan perhatian tak terduga yang jelas membuat Baekhyun lemah.

Tapi kemudian setelah itu Baekhyun disadari jika dirinyalah yang terlalu berlebihan lalu dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol seperti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sejak dulu. Baekhyun tak mengelak rasanya begitu berat ketika dia melakukannya. Karena nyatanya semua hal yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol benar meninggalkan bekas yang cukup dalam dan Baekhyun sulit untuk menghapusnya, sebab ia menyadari jika setelah ini tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Itulah mengapa sesuatu seperti hilang, kosong, tak bergairah Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mengisi tiap relung dirinya, tapi kenyataan hanya dirinya yang merasa demikian membuat Baekhyun juga merasakan himpitan sesak di dada.

Perasaan macam apa sebenarnya ini? Baekhyun akui dia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Chanyeol tapi sisi lain dirinya sangat ingin pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Memikirkannya terus benar takkan memiliki titik terang dan Baekhyun memilih untuk mengesampingkan gundah di hatinya dengan mengingat kelanjutan hidupnya di sini. Dan konyol rasanya bagaimana Baekhyun baru menyadari tak ada sepeserpun uang di kantongnya saat ini. Baekhyun sontak merutuki dirinya yang pergi tanpa mengambil terlebih dahulu uang yang seharusnya diberikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu berpikir untuk sebuah pekerjaan. Baiklah, rasanya dia akan semakin tidak berguna jika harus berdiam diri sementara sesuatu di dalam perutnya terus berkembang.

Lupakan soal Chanyeol. Pria itu tak pantas untuk terus Baekhyun pikirkan selain untuk menjadi penghambat waktu berharganya. Bahkan mungkin Chanyeol sekarang sedang bersenang-senang bersama pacar barunya.

_Tak apa, aku masih punya Pean dan masa depanku bersama Jinseok. _Benar, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpikir secara dewasa dimana dia harus mengambil apa yang ada di depan matanya bukan bergantung pada angan yang tak jelas. Dan itu adalah Matthew, bukan Chanyeol. Matthew yang mungkin sudah ditulis Tuhan untuk masa depannya.

...

Terhitung sudah beberapa minggu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat lagi sosok mungil itu. Chanyeol dibuat uring-uringan sendiri, tidak secara jelas tapi cukup dengan konsentrasinya yang selalu hilang dan tidak pernah menanggapi sekitarnya membuktikan pria itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja

Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menghadapi ujian semester, dan dia merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang selalu peduli pada nilai dan tugas. Perpustakaan akan lebih sering dikunjunginya dan Chanyeol akan menjadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

Tapi Jongin dibuat heran untuk kali ini karena tidak mendapati Chanyeol seperti itu walau jadwal ujian sudah diumumkan seminggu yang lalu. Dan bahkan Jongin sering menemukan Chanyeol hilang fokus saat di kelas. Bertanyapun percuma—Chanyeol menjadi tidak nyambung dan tak kadang mengabaikan hal itu pula.

Chanyeol menjadi sulit diajak komunikasi dan itu tidak baik saat sedang berkumpul membahas modul penelitian tugas mereka seperti saat ini. Dan Jongin sudah cukup bersabar telah diabaikan berulang kali oleh pria itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti melamun?" Jongin menggerutu sebal yang lagi-lagi itu tak diindahi Chanyeol sama sekali. Satu layangan tinju kiranya pantas untuk diterima Chanyeol dan Jongin melakukannya dengan penuh hati.

"_The hell_ Jongin—untuk apa itu?!" Salak Chanyeol langsung _terbangun_ seraya memegangi dadanya yang baru dibogemi kepalan tangan Jongin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang melotot, Jongin malah menatap bengis pria itu. "Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk membuatmu merenung apa yang kau pikirkan. Serius, profesionallah sedikit untuk sekarang."

Kini berganti Chanyeol yang berdesis kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin."

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti ada masalah. Apa itu? Apakah tentang percintaan? Ekonomi? Politik?" Tebak Jongin sok tahu. "Tapi setidaknya fokuslah untuk sekarang. Ujian sebentar lagi dan kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini, Yeol."

Chanyeol berdecak keras, tak lagi menimpal apapun lantas merampas buku tebal di tangan Jongin. Membaca deretan huruf di sana namun Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk tahu Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya. Tentu saja pria itu tidak sungguh mencerna tulisan di sana, apalagi setelah kena damprat darinya.

"Sudahlah. Besok saja kita selesaikan." Dengus Jongin kemudian membereskan buku di atas meja.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih." Chanyeol protes tapi tak menolak untuk ikut beranjak di kelas.

"Kita ke _Department Store_ sebentar."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol cepat menolak. "Aku tidak sudi menemanimu belanja."

"Aku harus menjemput Jennie." Tangkas Jongin sebelum memasuki mobil.

Dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti sohibnya tersebut. Berhubung sudah dua hari ini dia pulang-pergi ke kampus dengan menumpang di mobil Jongin, miliknya dipakai Yoora omong-omong sebab kendaraan wanita itu terpaksa harus menginap di tempat _service_.

...

Tadinya Chanyeol enggan untuk ikut masuk ke gedung pusat perbelanjaan itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terdorong keluar dari mobil dan berakhir mengekori Jongin yang sedang mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

Dan karena hal itu Chanyeol belajar untuk selalu mengikuti nalurinya sebab tak lama setelah itu, dia pada akhirnya dapat menangkap siluet mungil di seberang pandangannya secara langsung. Saraf Chanyeol seketika memuncak, mata membelalak dan dia tak menunggu lama segera melarikan tungkainya menyusul sosok itu di sana yang benar merupakan Baekhyun. Jongin sempat menyerukannya di belakang sana namun Chanyeol tak peduli.

Hingga dia berhenti kemudian di salah satu toko perhiasan, tempat dimana ia melihat Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Chanyeol kontan mengedarkan fokusnya ke dalam toko itu tanpa menyadari jika seorang wanita berseragam kini menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan senyum ramah.

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sesaat. "Aku mencari seseorang—" dan orang yang dimaksud itu baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu. Sontak saja Chanyeol berseru. "BAEKHYUN!"

Atensian beberapa orang serentak tertuju pada Chanyeol, begitu pula Baekhyun yang refleks terpaku di sana menatapnya. Tanpa ingin menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera berinisiatif menghampiri anak itu lalu menariknya keluar dari dalam toko.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menyentak berikut tangan yang mencoba melepas dari tarikan pria Park itu. Sedang Chanyeol tak menggubris, terus menarik di depan sana sampai Baekhyun nyaris tampak diseret. "Lepaskan!"

Sentakkan Baekhyun kali ini diindahkan Chanyeol. Pria itu kemudian berbalik setelah mereka berada jauh dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini." Baekhyun mendengus jengkel.

"Aku apa-apaan?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tak mengerti sebelum kemudian balas menuding anak itu. "Kau yang apa-apaan di sini!

"Apa sih." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengus. Dia merasa tak perlu untuk memahami maksud Chanyeol dan memilih untuk berbalik kembali. Namun jelas Chanyeol menahan pergerakannya tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau menarikku saat bekerja, kau pikir kemana lagi!" Sahut Baekhyun dalam sarkasme.

Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari jika Baekhyun kini memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan wanita tadi. Rupanya Baekhyun bekerja di toko perhiasan sana, Chanyeol sontak mendesah mengingat akan tujuannya di sini.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja."

Sebelum Chanyeol tahan lagi, kali ini Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan berhasil pergi dari hadapannya. Chanyeol tidak akan menanggapi berlebihan hal itu, karena yang terpenting dia sudah menemukan Baekhyun dan hanya tinggal menunggu sampai anak itu selesai.

...

"Katakan." Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan walau seberapa ingin dia menghindari pria jangkung itu. Sebab Chanyeol bahkan menunggunya sampai jam kerja dia habis di sini.

Chanyeol sigap berdiri dan menghadap tegas Baekhyun di bawah pandangan matanya yang bertaut alis itu. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah meninggalkan memo, jadi aku tidak pergi begitu saja." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa harus mendadak?"

Sukses Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya tak mau menatap Chanyeol. "Bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol mendesah dalam sebagai bukti kini dia menahan diri untuk tidak meledak mengeluarkan berbagai pertanyaan miliknya yang selama beberapa minggu ini tersimpan sampai berlumut.

"Baekhyun, apa apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Pria itu berhasil, nada suaranya terdengar seperti biasa—bahkan lebih lembut sampai-sampai Baekhyun cukup tersentak di tempatnya.

Mata sipit remaja Byun itu bergerak tak beraturan sebagai peralihan untuk tidak langsung mengutarakan alasannya. Tapi tahunya manik dia justru jatuh pada _bracelet_ yang ada di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Dan itu sukses memperburuk usaha Baekhyun untuk bertahan, sebab Baekhyun 1000% yakin betul Chanyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah menggunakan hal-hal seperti itu apalagi dengan ukiran yang cantik begitu. Jelas Baekhyun tahu apa yang menjadi jawabannya tanpa perlu bertanyapun.

"Kau membuatku cemas, kau tahu?"

Untaian kalimat itu lantas membuat Baekhyun refleks menarik senyum miring. Rasanya terdengar lucu namun Baekhyun muak mendengarnya.

Kepala anak itu terdongak kemudian. "Kenapa kau cemas? Urusi saja urusanmu, jangan membuang-buang waktumu apalagi untuk menemuiku seperti ini."

Chanyeol mencolos, matanya segera mengerjap tak mengerti. "Kupikir kau masih menyukaiku. Tapi kau pergi dan kau berubah seperti ini padaku. Kenapa, Baek?"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk berada di apartemenmu lagi, Chanyeol. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

Chanyeol lagi mendesah dengan pelan, jawaban Baekhyun malah membuatnya semakin rumit untuk dicerna. "Kau benar-benar sulit dipahami."

"Maksudku aku tidak seharusnya ada di sana disaat kau sudah memiliki orang lain!" Baekhyun akhirnya lepas pada pertahanannya, benar menyuarakan alasan miliknya yang ia sesali kemudian begitu mendapati responsif Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Orang lain?" Kening Chanyeol lekas mengernyit, nyaris bertanya kembali sebelum sesuatu membuatnya langsung teringat pada pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya tempo lalu. "Jadi ini karena Sohee?" Tanyanya lebih kepada gumaman sendiri.

_Benar_, Chanyeol bergumam lagi. Jika diingat-ingat memang tidak ada percakapan lain yang berpengaruh selain itu, dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran kesana sebab ia pikir Baekhyun mengerti. Tapi rupanya anak itu tidak, dengan kenyataan Baekhyun berakhir di sini setelah mencoba menghilang darinya.

Chanyeol menjadi sedikit ini untuk tidak frustasi atas apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun. "Darimana kau menyimpulkan jika aku sudah menjadi miliknya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, alih-alih tertunduk dan menolak bersitatap bersama pria Park di sana.

"Serius Baekhyun, kau benar-benar!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bukti nyata atas kefrustasiannya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti dari kalimat 'aku bingung karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak dia'? Itu berarti aku ingin melakukannya namun karena aku tidak memiliki alasan, aku jadi bingung bagaimana aku harus menyampaikannya. Aku sama sekali belum memiliki siapapun, serius, bahkan sampai saat ini. Tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja sebelum kau tahu lebih lanjut dan kau sukses membuatku kacau belakangan ini."

Nafas Chanyeol berderu keras setelahnya. Rentetan kalimat yang ia persuarakan benar tersusun acak dan Chanyeol berharap besar Baekhyun akan mengerti.

Tapi Baekhyun masih pada diam serupa. Dan itu lebih buruk daripada Baekhyun yang mencoba menyangkal.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

Baekhyun masih tidak menggubris. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya melilit perih dan Baekhyun refleks mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan gejolak itu.

Mata Chanyeol tentu ikut bergerak ke sana, dan di situlah dia baru menyadari jika tak ada gembungan yang timbul di balik baju Baekhyun. Tidak seperti di hari lalu. Chanyeol sontak merasa tak baik untuk itu.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu? Kenapa itu menjadi rata? Apa yang terjadi dengan Peanut?" Pria bermarga Park itu tak menahan diri dengan borongan pertanyaan cemasnya, namun lihat bagaimana Baekhyun tidak juga menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan itu. "Baekhyun jawab!"

"Lepaskan!" _Carrier_ itu menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya. Pergerakan yang dia buat benar semakin memperburuk nyeri di perutnya. Baekhyun meringis samar.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Apa aku masih tidak boleh mencemaskanmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Bibirnya bergetar sedari tadi namun Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol untuk melihatnya. Ini bukan tentang Chanyeol yang tidak boleh mencemaskannya, melainkan Baekhyun yang tidak pantas mendapatkan itu dari Chanyeol setelah apa yang dia lakukan—yang lagi-lagi telah salah memikirkan mengenai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi jelas Chanyeol menangkap gelengan itu dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dan itu bukan salahnya sebab Baekhyun masih tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Baek—"

"BAEKHYUNIE!"

Suara Chanyeol terpotong oleh gelegaran suara lain yang lebih besar di belakang sana. Chanyeol tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu itu adalah Matthew.

"Aku menunggumu di bawah tapi kau tidak turun-turun juga." Ujar Matthew ketika tiba. Nafasnya bersahutan dengan engahan lalu berhenti kala pria itu menyadari eksistensi Chanyeol di tempat yang sama. "Oh ada Senior di sini rupanya." Matthew tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan matanya menghunus seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Senior?"

Aura tak bersahabat tercetak sekali di belakang tubuh Matthew, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera mengalihkan pria itu dengan mencoba mendorong Matthew untuk pergi.

"Ayo pulang."

Kaki Matthew masih berdiri teguh, dan bahkan kini air wajahnya tak lagi sama ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras saling bergesekan seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau mantannya, tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengganggunya sekarang? Baekhyun calon suamiku."

"Jinseok!" Refleks Baekhyun berseru. Dan sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau Baekhyun tarik Matthew lebih keras. "Ayo pulang!"

Kali ini Matthew membiarkan, dia pergi setelah mendorong bahu Chanyeol sampai pria Park itu memundur dibuatnya.

Chanyeol jelas ingin marah atas sikap kurang ajar Matthew padanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertahan dan bahkan membuat Chanyeol tak mampu untuk menggerakkan barang sedikitpun tungkainya di sana. Patahan kalimat terakhir Matthew benar menusuk ulu hatinya, memeras perasaannya sampai sekujur tubuh seketika lemas tak bertenaga.

_'Baekhyun calon suamiku.'_

* * *

_**To be continued—**_

* * *

a/n : Baekhyun sama Jinseok kubuat nikah titik. Maaf ya tidak ada nego:( Kali-kali buat Chanyeol yang berjuang kan ena.

Jangan paksa aku fastup ya seyeng, percuma gabisa aku kabulin. Dan fyi, aku sekarang lebih **aktif di wattpad**, untuk cerita selanjutnya dan chapter berikutnya publishnya bakalan lebih cepat daripada FFN. So bagi yang ga sabar (?) dan masih seneng sama cerita-ceritaku, buka aja laman wattpad aku. Pen name-nya **baeclarity**, ok? See u~


End file.
